Raiponce ? Non Thor
by Kato curry
Summary: Et si on reprenait Raiponce, vous savez ? Le film ! Bon on va essayer, on verra ce que ça donne.
1. Chapter 1

Il est de coutume dans un conte de commencer par _il était une fois_. Bien que celui ci puisse vous paraître étrange, il débutera de la même manière.

Il était donc une fois, une larme de soleil tombée des cieux. De cette larme naquit une fleur, magique, aux pétales d'or. Elle avait le pouvoir de guérir maladies et blessures.

Le temps passa, et non loin de là un royaume vit le jour, gouverner alors par un Roi et une Reine aimés de tous. Mais alors que le Reine était sur le point de donner la vie, elle vint à en souffrir. On se mit alors à rechercher partout dans le Royaume un remède miracle pour sauver la Reine et l'enfant qu'elle promettait.

Mais il faut alors introduire quelqu'un. Foster, une sorcière disait-on, vivant en retrait de la Cité quelque part dans la foret. Elle avait vu le Royaume naître, ainsi que la fleur. Et au lieu de partager ce don du soleil, elle avait durant tout ce temps usé du pourvoir de la plante, lui assurant santé et jeunesse. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de chanter, et les traits du temps s'effaçaient de son visage. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?

Et cela durant de longues, très longues années. Mais c'était sans compter l'efficacité de la garde Royal qui mena ses recherches jusque dans les dangereuses falaises où la fleur d'or s'était épanouie, jusque là à l'abris des hommes, mais pas de Foster.

La garde Royal mit la main sur cette fleur qui de par son apparence extraordinaire et rarissime ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Et effectivement la magie de la fleur d'or opéra, sauvant la Reine. Et c'est un petit garçon qui vit le jour, avec une magnifique chevelure dorée. Un prince pour le Royaume et pour des parents comblés.

Ils le nommèrent Thor. Et pour célébrer sa naissance, le Roi et la Reine lancèrent une lanterne dans le ciel sur laquelle était apposée le blason du Royaume, un soleil à 14 pétales.

Jusque là tout allait bien. Ah mais ça ne dur pas toujours. Vous vous souvenez de Foster. La fleur ayant était donnée à la Reine en décoction elle n'avait alors plus le moyen de rajeunir. Foster s'est donc introduit dans le château par des subterfuges qu'elle seul connaît avec pour but de subtiliser de quoi remplacer sa fleur disparut. A coté du berceau de Thor, elle se mit à fredonner, et l'ondoyante chevelure du garçonnet s'est illuminée, tel les pétales de la fleur autrefois. Foster tenta de voler une des mèches des cheveux magiques qui ,contre toutes attentes, une fois coupée, se fonça pour prendre la couleur d'un blond plus terne et ordinaire, et perdant ainsi tout pouvoir. Alors Foster vola l'enfant et disparut.

Le Royaume pleura son Prince, remuant ciel et terre pour le retrouver, en vain. C'est au cœur de la forêt, en haut d'une immense tour que Foster gardait Thor, l'élevant comme son propre fils et usant des pouvoirs de la fleur qui à présent reposaient dans les cheveux dorés du garçon. Elle s'assurait cette fois de garder sa fleur en lieu sûr. Thor grandit dans l'illusion que Foster lui avait battit, pour le protéger du monde cruel disait-elle, isolé de tout.

Mais les murs de cette tour ne pouvait pas tout cacher et tout les ans, à la date d'anniversaire de Thor que Foster avait conservé, le garçon se postait à la fenêtre et observait le balais de ce qu'il croyait alors être des étoiles, s'élevant par delà la forêt, au-dessus d'un Royaume dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. En vérité Le Roi et la Reine lançaient tout les ans à cette date des millier de lanternes dans le ciel, envoyant un signe dans l'espoir de revoir un jour leur prince disparut revenir au château.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc début de l'histoire. J'ai bien galéré avant de coller tout les personnages dans l'histoire. J'ai un peu modifier certaine scènes ou dialogues. Donc ma première histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre I

« Tony ? »

Déboulant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit caméléon hyperactif vint se cacher derrière les fleurs qui dégringolaient le long du mur.

« Ah ! »

D'un geste précis, les battants de la fenêtre s'ouvrirent en grand d'un coup, sûrement pour un meilleur effet de surprise, laissant place à un jeune homme semblant très sur de lui en cet instant. Son expression changea quand il constata qu'il n'y avait rien ici.

« Bien, soupira-il d'un air songeur en faisant mine de s'en aller, apparemment Tony n'est pas sur le rebord de la fenêtre… »

Le petit reptile profita que le jeune homme lui tourne le dos pour tenter de se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur. Il déchanta très vite quand des doigts experts vinrent l'attraper par la queue, le soulevant du sol.

« Encore gagné ! Triompha Thor en posant Tony sur ses genoux après s'être assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ca fait 22 à 0, le premier arrivé à 23 a gagné, d'accord ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, à quoi voudrai-tu jouer ? »

Tony dirigea ses yeux excentrique vers la pelouse qui bordaient le pied de la Tour.

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne peux pas descendre. Allons ce n'est pas grave, on est pas si mal ici ! »

Thor se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce avec la souplesse et l'énergie que lui offraient ses 17 ans. Enfin 18 car demain, c'était son anniversaire. Il s'était parfaitement acclimaté à sa vie dans la Tour durant toutes ces années et rien chez lui n'était le témoins d'un quelconque manque. Il occupait pleinement ses journées entre tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'accomplir dans son espace restreint. Gymnastique, cuisine, peinture, lecture, ménage, couture, échec, sculpture, bougies, dessin, fléchettes, lancé de boulette de papier …Tout en compagnie de Tony, un petit caméléon vert qui un jour était monté à la Tour et n'en était pas redescendus, probablement qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est donc toujours dans la bonne humeur que Thor et Tony menaient leur vie à la Tour en attendant le retour de Foster après son excursion à l'extérieur pour ramener de quoi se nourrir. Thor admirait cela, car Foster lui avait toujours enseigné que le monde était empli de cruauté, de gens dangereux qui lui feraient du mal, et elle prenait tous les jours le risque de sortir pour que lui puisse vivre à l'abris. Oui il admirait beaucoup cela. Alors il était devenu très sage et docile, pour montrer qu'il méritait cette attention. Il prenait soin de la maison et de ses cheveux qu'il savait indispensable à sa mère, sinon elle ne pourrait plus le protéger, et il espérait bien pouvoir la protéger lui même un jour. Il arborait alors un corps musclé qu'il jugeait à l'épreuve de tout obstacle et brossait sa chevelure devenue si longue de n'avoir jamais été coupée qu'il s'y emmêlait parfois. Un jour l'envie lui était venue de les raccourcir, puis Foster lui avait montré une mèche d'un blond plus terne cachée dans sa nuque et lui avait expliqué que des gens mal intentionnés avaient un jour voulu lui prendre ses cheveux pour leurs pouvoirs, confortant la thèse de l'isolement. Il avait alors accepté de les laisser pousser. Et puis il les aimait ses cheveux, même en sachant que leur étrange capacité n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il lui fallait donc les protéger et n'en faire profiter que les êtres dignes de confiance, ceux qui passaient le seuil de la Tour. A savoir Foster, Tony et lui.

Plutôt simple de pensée, Thor ne cherchait pas plus querelle que cela et se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Mais malgré tout, un gouffre se creusait en lui ces derniers temps. Il se sentait prêt à affronter ce monde, les livres et les paroles de Foster ne suffisaient plus à le satisfaire de la vision du dehors qu'il s'était forgé. Bien qu'il se mentait à lui même en assurant se contenter de cette situation, il savait au fond de lui qu'un besoin ardent de sortir le tenaillait. Oh il n'en abuserait pas si Foster le laissait faire, il n'irait pas loin. A vrai dire une seul chose l'intéressait.

Il posa son pinceau au sol et admira la fresque qu'il venait de peindre sur le dernier pan de mur qui ne soit déjà recouverte d'autres fioritures de son cru. Dans un style simple aux couleur éclatantes, il avait recouvert cette partie du mur d'un fond bleu marine profond sur lequel était parsemés autant d'étoiles jaune et or qu'il lui avait été possible d'en mettre. En bas de la fresque il s'était représenté lui, à genoux et admirant ce ballai étoilé, sa longue chevelure du même or ondoyant dégringolant jusqu'au parquet. Voilà ce qu'il voulait voir. Cette voix lactée si particulière qui ne se fixait pas au ciel mais montait des terres et se mouvait jusqu'à disparaître. Et ce seulement le jour de son anniversaire. C'était la seul chose à laquelle il aspirait. Si seulement Foster … Il fallait qu'il lui demande encore cette année, demain était son anniversaire après tout, il pouvait bien avoir juste cela.

« Thor ? »

Ce dernier sursauta, sa mère l'appelait du bas de la tour de sa voix claire.

« Courage …, murmura Thor pour lui même. Vite Tony, cache toi, il ne faut pas qu'elle te voix. » intima-t-il en déposant le petit caméléon (dont Foster ignorait l'existence) derrière les rideaux qui camouflaient ce pan de mur et qu'il referma pour cacher sa nouvelle fresque.

Il voulait la faire découvrir de lui même à Foster. Sautant du haut de la cheminé sur laquelle il s'était alors percher pour peindre son mur, il traversa la pièce circulaire au pas de course, entendant sa mère s'impatienter plusieurs mettre plus bas.

« Thor, lance moi ta chevelure ! » chantonnait-elle.

D'un geste habitué par des années de manœuvre, le jeune homme passa ses cheveux dans le solide crochet suspendu en haut de la fenêtre et laissa ses cheveux tomber du haut de la Tour. Foster les manipula de sorte d'en faire comme un étrier et laissa Thor la tracter vers le sommet de la Tour. Avant que Thor n'est été capable de faire cette exercice, Foster passait par l'escalier qui montait en colimaçon à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Puis ayant trouvé les cheveux plus commodes au millier de marches qu'il fallait subir, elle avait condamné la porte de la Tour et dallé l'entrée du sommet. Encore une façon bien pratique d'écarter tout danger d'intrusion. Ce put être, mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Thor finit de tracter sa mère en haut de la Tour, le souffle un tantinet haché par son effort. La fleur d'or avait dut lui faire grâce de quelques adresses en plus comme une force et une précision à toute épreuve, mais dont il ignorait l'importance et l'étendue.

« Content de vous revoir mère » souffla-t-il avec un réel soulagement.

Foster descendit de la grande fenêtre en soupirant comme si elle venait d'escalader la Tour.

« Oh Thor ! Comment fait-tu pour accomplir cette exploit chaque jour sans jamais faillir. Chéri je suppose que c'est absolument exténuant ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu été si long ? »

Après un instant elle s'esclaffa en tapotant la tête de son fils.

« Allons trésor je te taquine ! »

Puis s'éloigna pour poser son panier sur la table, en ricanant toujours. Thor, ignorant les moqueries habituelles de sa mère qu'il avait trop souvent tendance à prendre au pied de la lettre, se tritura le pouce avant de se lancer.

« Alors mère. Comme vous le savez, demain est un jour un peu spécial …

-Thor, coupa Foster en attirant soudain le jeune homme contre lui devant le miroir. Sais-tu ce que je vois dans cette glace? Je vois une jeune personne ravissante, pleine d'assurance et d'énergie. »

Thor sourit à ce compliment inattendu.

« Oh tu est là toi aussi, reprit-elle en s'esclaffant encore d'un rire franc et cristallin. Je ta taquine, cesse dont de tout prendre au sérieux »

Le jeune blond soupira. Oui il était sérieux mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon d'aborder le sujet délicat que l'humour particulier de sa mère ne rendait pas chose aisée à accomplir. Il se fixa quand même un instant dans le miroir, pendant que sa mère s'y inspectait sous toutes les coutures, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu le peu de contenance qu'il avait jusque là assemblé pour affronter l'esprit résorbé de Foster. Il finit par reprendre d'un air qui se voulait plus décontracté et ouvert :

« D'accord. Mère, comme je le disait demain est …

Thor, maman est très fatigué aujourd'hui. Veux-tu bien chanter pour moi chéri.

Ensuite nous discuterons.

Oh, euh, oui mère.»

Bien. Elle voulait qu'il chante ? Ainsi soit-il. Et le vieux _vite fait bien fait_ s'imposa à

son esprit. De son enthousiasme habituel il disposa fauteuil où il assit sa mère, tabouret où il

s'assit lui même, déposa ses cheveux sur les genoux de Foster avec une brosse et se mit à

chanter à toute vitesse, laissant à peine le temps à sa mère de donner un coup de brosse, un

souffle doré la frappant et effaçant les quelques signes de fatigue et du temps de son corps.

« Thor ! protesta-t-elle. Doucement voyons !

Mère, j'ai tout à l'heure essayé de vous faire comprendre que demain et un grand jour et comme vous n'avez pas réagit, je vais être plus clair : c'est mon anniversaire ! Voilà … »

Un grand sourire candide éclatant éclaira le visage de Thor qui se voulait le témoin de

sa joie profonde à cette idée. Parler vite était-il donc le seul moyen de communiquer avec sa mère sans qu'elle n'est le temps de le couper ? Apparemment, et elle avait l'air surprise.

« Non non non, reprit calmement Foster après avoir analysé l'information. Je m'en souvient très bien, ton anniversaire, c'était l'an dernier.

-C'est tout l'intérêt d'un anniversaire, c'est annuel, ça revient tout les ans. »

L'explications de Thor n'avait pas l'air convaincre et il reprit sur un ton qui se voulait plus persuasif :

« Mère, je vais avoir 18 ans, et ce que je souhaiterais, ce que je voudrais vraiment pour mon anniversaire, c'est, c'est déjà ce que je demande depuis plusieurs années …

- Bon, Thor je t'en pris ne commence pas à marmonner. Tu sais ce que je penses des gens qui marmonnent. Blablabla. Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable. »

Et voilà il s'était remis à marmonner sur la fin sans s'en rendre compte, quel crétin !

« Allons, je te taquine, rassura sa mère en lui pinçant la joue ! Tu es adorable. Je t'aime tendrement mon cœur. »

Foster s'était levée en s'esclaffant toujours, évitant soigneusement la conversation si elle lui paraissait trop agaçante comme à son habitude, ce qui avait le don d'irriter un poil le jeune garçon qui n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony qui le regardait de son air ambiguë, le poussant à se lancer d'une voix suppliante auquel il revenait inlassablement tout les ans.

«La fête des lumière, je veux y aller ! »

C'était comme ça que Foster avait finit par nommer cette manifestation d'étoiles à force que Thor en parle comme d'un événement festif incroyable. Tous les ans Thor avait soigneusement préparé sa demande et tous les ans Foster l'avait poussé à bout l'obligeant à la supplier. Cela conduisait rarement à une scène mais plutôt à une déception profonde et à une remise à l'année suivante.

« Pardon ? demanda Foster en se retournant lentement, un ton plus sombre dans la voix qui n'incitait pas trop Thor à continuer dans sa démarche.

-Euh … eh bien. J'espérait que vous m'emmèneriez à la fête des lumières. »

Thor ouvrit les rideaux qui cachaient sa peinture. Ce qui eu le mérite d'éclaircir la demande que Foster ignorait faussement à chaque fois.

« Ah. Tu veux parler des étoiles …

Alors à ce sujet, commença le garçon avec une attitude plus sérieuse et assurés. J'ai observé les étoiles et c'est un phénomène constant. Or ces étoiles-ci apparaissent à mon anniversaires et seulement à mon anniversaire. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles sont là, pour moi ? »

Un espoir depuis longtemps enfoui illuminait ses yeux bleu et perçait dans sa voix grave. Quoi, il pouvait bien rêver un peu ! Foster n'avait jamais été capable de lui fournir de quelconques information sur les étoiles, quelque soit leur espèce. Alors oui il avait dut faire une thèse sur les mouvements interstellaires ( qui plus est exacte ) et oui il en avait conclu que la fête des lumières n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec les étoiles du ciel. Il voulait en approcher la source et tout savoir d'elles. Son regard suppliant se posa sur sa mère, si belle quand elle rajeunissait, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur ses épaules, vêtue d'une robe rouges faisant ressortir ses formes très féminines. Il ne connaissait qu'elle mais savait qu'aucune femme n'était plus belle, une beauté envoûtante qui le fascinait et le terrorisait à la fois. Il avait appris cependant à lui parler franchement, ignorant l'effet hypnotique de sa mère, et reprit donc :

« J'ai besoin de les voir mère. Et pas seulement depuis ma fenêtre, je veux y être. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elles représentent.

-Tu voudrai aller dehors ? s'étonna Foster. Oh voyons Thor, regarde toi. Tu es plus fragile que tu ne le crois, une petite fleur. Tu sais pourquoi nous vivons dans la peur ?

Je sais pourquoi…

Oui, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Les deux fines mains de Foster vinrent caresser les joue de son fils. Regardant ce jeune homme qu'elle avait vu grandir et qui lui échappait. Elle se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas autour de lui, un voile désolé et triste sur le visage.

« Oh je sais qu'un jour viendra où petit oiseau voudra quitter son nid. Mais pas tout de suite ! Pas encore. Nous sommes dans un monde amer tu sais, où le danger guette et rôde. Non que je doute de ta force, mon petit, mais plus fort que toi il y a dehors : bandits, voleurs, poisons, sables mouvants, cannibales, serpents, la peste, si…, de grosses bestioles, l'homme aux dents pointues. Mais cela suffit, je ne veux pas y penser. Tu es mieux ici, maman est là et peut te protéger. Seul tu serai perdu, tu ne sais rien du monde, les livres que tu a lut n'en sont qu'un pâle témoin disgracieux. Ce monde demande beaucoup de courage, toi tu es tellement immature et maladroit. Mal vêtu pour passer incognito, car il le faut pour éviter les problèmes, où tu te ferai dévorer tout cru. Si simple et naïf, un tantinet empoté, étourdit, voir flasque. Oh excuse moi, mais tu te laisse aller mon mignon, mais je t'aime, donc ne t'en fais pas, je te comprend et je veux t'aider. Mais Thor, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de quitter cette Tour. Est-ce clair ?»

Thor avait l'impression d'avoir traversé son tabouret et de s'être écrasé contre le parquet. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait servit un tel discourt, même sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas agressif ou méchant, juste un constat sur lui même qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Il avait encore perdu une occasion d'exaucer son souhait mais il n'en voulait pas à Foster. Elle voulait juste son bien.

« Oui, mère, concéda-t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons compter que l'un sur l'autre, alors écoute moi. N'écoute que moi, d'accord ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon chéri. »

Les bras gracile de Foster s'entourèrent autour de Thor. Qui écouter d'autre de toute façon ?

« Je vous aime plus encore.

Je t'aime bien plus que cela. »

La suite au prochain chapitre (non sérieux ? et oui)


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite, un peu d'action. On passe la main à l'autre victime de l'histoire, bonne lecture!

_Promenons nous dans les bois_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les tuiles claquaient sous ses bottes alors qu'il arpentait un toit à plusieurs pieds de hauteur. Mais il préférait ignorer combien. Pour l'instant le but était de se faire le plus discret possible. Avec un peu d'adresse on pouvait se cacher derrière les gouttières démesurées du toit du château, derrière les statuts ou les créneaux, voir entre les tourelles. Ca faisait des années que Loki était devenu un de ces rapaces voleurs et il pouvait se venter de ses talents, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire. Des talents ici un peu émoussés par les deux grandes armoires à glaces qui le suivaient, Muninn et Huginn. Mais bon, son prochain butin, qu'il devrait partager, nécessitait la présence d'auxiliaires. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

D'un bond il atterrit sur le rebord du toit, constatant que les gardes continuaient posément leur ronde sur les murailles et au pieds du palais. En bas, le village se préparait déjà à la grande fête en mémoire du prince disparut. Encore et toujours, depuis 18 ans. Comme si il allait réapparaître après tout ce temps en disant « Salut, j'ai vu des lumières et ça m'a rappelé un truc de quand j'était tout petit alors je me suis dit que j'allai venir voir. Au fait je suis le prince ! » N'importe quoi…

Puis ses yeux vert se posèrent sur l'horizon où le soleil se levait tout juste, s'étendant au-delà de la foret ou de la mer alentour. Une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffra dans sa chevelure de corbeau.

« Wouah, quelle vu, je vais très vite y prendre goût, admira-t-il en inspirant.

-Mischief , héla Muninn derrière lui. Viens là !

-Une seconde … Ca y est, j'y est pris goût. Les gars, je veux un château.

-Une fois le travail terminé, tu pourras t'offrir un château. Viens ! »

Loki soupira. Les deux jumeaux n'avaient vraiment rien de drôle, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Pas du tout en fait, il n'aimait pas grand monde de toute façon, et partager ses prises avec eux lui hérissait le poil. Il aurait dut réfléchir avant de se joindre à eux quand il les avait entendu parler de ce projet de vol, à l'auberge du Canard Boiteux.

« Mischief ! »

Oui, oui. Loki les rejoignit avec sa souplesse féline. Il adorait qu'on l'appel comme ça, d'ailleurs on ne le connaissait que sous ce nom. Et il était très populaire, un peu trop, on le connaissait surtout sous le mauvais angle, celui du truand. Et le truand protesta un instant quand Huginn lui attacha une corde autour de la taille et lui proposa de la façon la plus amicale qu'il soit possible pour une brute de passer par une trappe du toit et de se laisser gentiment descendre jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais.

Au bout de sa corde il voyait doucement le sol se rapprocher mais avant le sol, il y avait ce pourquoi il était là. Eclatante de beauté, la couronne du prince disparut. Une petite fortune joliment montée et sertie. Suspendu au dessus du sol et dans le dos des gardes qui devaient veiller sur le joyaux, Loki ouvrit une petite besace de cuir et y glissa la couronne. Il ne paniquait pas, il paniquait rarement en fait pendant ses infractions, c'était un jeu dont il se délectait de l'adrénaline qui en découlait avec toujours autant de gourmandise, priant pour ne jamais en perdre le goût jusqu'à ce que ses rêves de richesses se réalisent. Il fit signe au jumeaux de le remonter quand l'éternuement d'un garde eu le mérite de le faire tressaillir au bout de sa corde. Son sarcasme l'emporta cependant.

« Oh, un petit rhume ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire au garde qui répondit d'un vague oui avant de se rendre compte que la voix venait d'un endroit d'où elle n'aurait pas dut provenir. Ce qui laissa néanmoins le temps aux trois larrons de prendre les jambes à leur cou sous l'alerte générale. Evitant la garde ils descendirent des toits, rejoignirent les ruelles pour filler jusqu'au pont en courant, s'enfuyant tel les voleurs qu'ils étaient.

« Vous me voyez vivre dans un château ? demanda Loki avec envie aux deux autres dans leur course. Moi je m'y voit déjà ! Oh quel émotion et il est que 8 h du matin ! Messieurs aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! »

Oui le jour où l'impitoyable Mischief, et ses deux acolytes, volèrent le bien le mieux gardé du Royaume la veille même de la commémoration de son dit propriétaire que l'on cherchait toujours. Dit comme ça cela sonnait tellement bien.

Enfin là n'était pas la question car il fallait encore échapper au dernier tour que la garde avait dans son sac : la cavalerie. Misère. Loki sentait déjà les sabots furieux crépiter sur le sol alors qu'il s'élançait dans la foret. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre un arbre, quand une chose attira son attention. Il arracha un des papiers cloués sur l'arbre : un avis de recherche mort ou vif à son nom.

« Ah non ! Non non non non non, ça va pas du tout ça ! » protesta-t-il l'air outré et paniqué.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés eux aussi et le dévisagèrent alors qu'il leur collait l'affiche sous le nez.

« Ils sont incapable de reproduire ma coiffure ! C'est n'importe quoi, regardait moi ça ils sont tout raide. Et quoi, c'est le seul prix qu'ils m'ont mit ? Je vaux plus que ça !

-On s'en fiche de ta coiffure Mischief.

-Tapette. »

Encore un surnom idiot parmi tant d'autres. C'est vrai qu'il était de réputation propre sur lui pour un voleur sans le sou. Encore une chose pour laquelle on ne l'aimait pas et qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Etre un homme féminisé n'allait pas de paire avec le monde des truands. Il était bizarre selon les autres et il avait eu du mal à se faire embaucher par les jumeaux, en plus il l'avait un peu regretté. Mais bon le vol était réussi.

« Ces dessinateurs ne valent pas un rond. Vous, vous vous en fichez, vous avez jamais été aussi beaux. »

En effet une même affiche aux noms des jumeaux était voisine de la sienne, mais réussite celle-là. Des voix lointaines mais déjà trop proches le tirèrent de sa méditation. Loki fourra l'affiche dans sa besace et la course reprit, encore plus effrénée. Enfin ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincés entre les innombrables roches qui faisait le sol de cette terre. Plus le temps de faire demi-tour.

« Bon, pas le choix, conclu Loki en se tournant vers Huginn et Muninn, faut escalader. Je suis le plus léger, alors vous me faites la courte échelles et je vous aiderais une fois là-haut.

-D'accord mais tu nous laisses la sacoche, imposa Muninn après un regard entendu à son frère.

-Quoi, mais… Non mais c'est incroyable, s'indigna le brun ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »

Au vu de leur tête : Non. Bon ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort mais c'était vraiment vexant. Très vexant. Loki leur donna la sacoche de mauvaise grâce en soupirant puis ils grimpèrent sur les épaules des uns et des autres, Loki ne prenant pas du tout soin de regarder où il mettait les pieds, écrasant une oreille ou un nez au passage. En haut rien n'annonçait de prochains obstacles insurmontable seul. Ca tombait fort bien.

« Tu y est, aides-nous maintenant ? s'impatienta Muninn.

- Désolé, fit Loki d'un air faussement fautif en agitant la besace au-dessus d'eux. J'ai les mains prises. »

Muninn se passa une main sur son torse où la besace reposait il y avait alors quelques instants. Loki l'entendit à peine hurler son surnom avec fureur, il disparaissait déjà entre les arbres. Ca leur donnerait une bonne raison d'avoir douté de lui, il ne voulait de toute façon plus avoir à faire avec eux, leur sort ne lui importait plus du tout désormais.

Des bruits de sabots le ramenèrent à son but du moment, fuir au plus vite la cavalerie qui le talonnait.

Et à sa direction le capitaine Fury, monté sur Sleipnir, incroyable coursier pur sang de robe grise dont on accusait son intelligence et se célérité d'être l'œuvre d'un dieu des chevaux. Ce cheval semblait vouer un amour sans borne à la justice humaine, tant qu'il était souvent plus efficace que les officiers de la garde eux-même. L'ordre principale en cet instant était de récupérer la sacoche, coûte que coûte.

Loki avait arrêté depuis un moment de compter les carreaux qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles ou se plantaient à un cheveux de lui, lui écorchant la peau au passage. Distancer une cavalerie s'avérait difficile et tourner virer entre les arbres ne suffirait pas longtemps à les distancer. Mais ils avaient affaire à Mischief, la malice ! Et qu'y avait-il de moins agile qu'un cheval dans une foret ! S'engouffrant dans les buissons de plus en plus épais et impraticable pour les équidés, Loki enjamba un arbre aux branches serrées, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de passer lui. Les chevaux eux pillèrent à cet endroit, contraints de trouver un autre passage. Sleipnir ne se laissa pas embêter pour si peu et sauta entre les branches, laissant ses acolytes derrière lui.

Loki pesta et reprit sa course de plus belle, l'oreille tendu derrière lui il pouvait déjà entendre le capitaine Fury encourager son coursier dont l'enthousiasme suffisait déjà amplement. Mais c'était encore une fois sans compter la ruse et la bonne fortune de Loki qui au détour d'un arbre s'accrocha à l'extrémité des branches si souple d'un saule et fit le tour de l'arbre suspendu ainsi. Quand il eu fait son tour, il se retrouva dans le dos de ses poursuivants et, toujours en vol, percuta le capitaine de ses deux pieds et prit sa place sur le dos du cheval qui n'avait cessé de galoper. Le capitaine alla se perdre entre les buissons.

« Haha ! Ca vous apprendra ! Allez en avant ! »

Mais les ordres de Loki eurent l'effet inverse sur le cheval qui pilla, se rendant compte que son cavalier avait changé. Le voleur, se redressant après avoir manqué de passer par dessus l'encolure, talonna Sleipnir.

« Hey, avance sac à puce. J'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Le regard ardent du cheval se tourna vers lui, l'air sombre, avisant soudain la besace.

« Oh non » interdit Loki en écartant le sac.

S'en suivit ruades à foison, Loki peinant à rester sur le dos de Sleipnir qui semblait en vouloir à son butin. C'eu put continuer ainsi longtemps si l'un des sabots de l'équidé n'avait percuté une pierre, les entraînant tout deux dans une impressionnante chute le long d'une pente. Mais malgré le trouble, le voleur parvint à profiter de la situation pour rouler plus loin sous les buissons épineux qui lui arrachèrent quelques plaintes. Il rejoignit une cascade de lierre en rampant et se faufila derrière, attendant de reprendre son souffle. Des bruits nerveux de sabots ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers lui. Loki se figea, observant l'ombre du cheval fulminant derrière le rideaux végétal. La menace s'écarta au bout d'un certain temps mais Loki n'en sortit pas pour autant de sa cachette. Remarquant que le dédale de pierres que cachait le lierre n'était pas une impasse, il s'engouffra dans la roche, ne tardant pas à y voir une échappée. Ses pas le menèrent dans une sorte d'alcôve naturelle à ciel ouvert qui le laissa comme deux ronds de flan.

La roche s'ouvrait sur bien quelques centaines de pied au diamètre, le sol était tapissé de fleurs et d'une herbe bien verte au milieu desquelles courait un petit ruisseau chantant. Rien ici ne portait la trace d'un passage fréquent d'homme, si ce n'était l'immense tour finement travaillée qui perçait aux centre de l'alcôve. Et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui interpella le plus Loki. Probablement un édifice abandonné depuis peu et dont l'entrée si difficile d'accès n'avait pas aidé à trouver un nouvel habitant. C'est du moins ce qu'il conclut sur l'instant et le hennissement d'un cheval tout proche l'incitât à trouver refuge dans ces hauteurs.

Gravir les murs de la Tour fut autre chose, de très éprouvant pour le corps gracile et peu aguerrit à ce genre de tache de Loki. Il ne dut son salut qu'aux deux couteaux qu'il avait sur lui et qui lui servirent de grappins. Le sommet lui parvint tout de même, non sans peine. Les plaies qu'il avait accumulé durant sa course des flèches, ronces et branches le faisant grincer des dents. Il s'affala sur le bord de le fenêtre ouverte, se traîna à l'intérieur où il se tint péniblement debout. Son attention toute entière se braqua soudain sur sa besace dont-il observa le contenu. Un miracle que le diadème n'ai pas été endommagé, et surtout un soulagement.

« Enfin seul … » soupira-t-il avant qu'un bruit de casserole sur son crâne n'efface toute vision.

* * *

A suivre ~


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, encore un chapitre.

J'avais hésité à garder le marteau pour Thor au lieu de la poêle, mais avec un coup dans la tête, Loki serai mort. Alors on garde la poêle.

_Strike_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Thor n'aurait jamais crut devoir se servir d'une poêle à frire de cette manière. Quand il avait entendu qu'on escaladait sa Tour, il avait soudain paniqué, prêt à appeler sa mère. Sauf qu'après leur dispute elle était repartie, en quête du repas du déjeuner, le laissant seul pour l'après-midi.

Mais il s'était vite repris et la poêle était le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main. Sans aviser sur quoi il allait frapper, il s'était posté derrière le rideau de la fenêtre. Une hésitation l'avait parcourut avant que la voix de l'individu n'éveil chez lui un spasme, et il avait frappé, sans ménagement. Maintenant il se sentait bien stupide devant cet inconnu qui gisait sur le tapis, inerte. Thor tenait toujours haut sa poêle, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Qu'était-ce ? Un voleur ? Un détraqué ? Ce sentiment de doute le tenaillait. Du bout du manche de sa poêle elle fit pivoté la tête de l'intrus allongé sur le ventre vers lui.

Son doute augmenta. Il n'y avait pas là traces de cruauté ou de méchanceté sur ce visage si étonnement pur. Rien qui n'aspire au dégoût du vice entre les mèches d'ébène de cet homme. Mais était-ce un homme ? Ce corps et ces traits s'apparentaient presque plus à ceux de Foster qu'aux siens, pour ce que ses vêtements dans cette position laissaient percevoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment développé sa capacité à faire la différence entre homme et femme, les seuls sujets qu'il connaissait étant sa mère et lui-même. Toujours du bout de sa poêle, il tapota l'intrus, cherchant à provoquer une réaction. Rien. Il vérifia si ses dents n'était pas celles de l'homme aux dents pointus, mais elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire à sa connaissance. Son regard se posa sur les plaies qui avaient décousu le tissus à certains endroits et laissaient de fin traits sanglant. Thor n'aimait pas beaucoup les blessures ayant pris l'habitude de les faire disparaître instantanément. Mais là il n'en fit rien. Un intrus restait un intrus. S'armant de son courage il retourna le corps inerte qui s'avéra plutôt léger. L'inconnu n'en bougea pas plus et Thor put mieux l'observer.

Non, décidément il ne lui trouvait rien d'affreux ou d'effrayant, bien au contraire. Il se surprenait à le contempler. Ce physique androgyne le laissait perplexe et l'intéressait tout autant. Mais il devait s'en assurer… avoir affaire à un homme ou une femme changeait la donne. Oh il connaissait l'anatomie pour l'avoir étudiée dans les livres que Foster lui apportait parfois. Il connaissait donc les différences et se pencha sur l'endormit, tendant une main hésitante sur le torse qui se soulevait faiblement. Mais sous ses doigts se dessina un poitrail plat, sans formes apparentes. Un homme donc. Il aurait put vérifier plus bas pour plus de certitude mais l'inconnu ouvrit soudain les yeux au contact prolongé d'une main sur son torse et Thor abattit de nouveau son arme sur la tête du malheureux, par pur reflex.

Ca n'avait pas été facile mais après mains essais Thor était parvenu à faire entrer l'inconnu dans l'armoire. Une chance qu'il soit léger, souple et endormit. Quoi que manipuler un corps inerte ne soit pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Une chaise bloquait la porte au cas où et à présent il pouvait enfin souffler, contemplant son reflet victorieux dans le miroir.

« Il y a une personne dans mon armoire, il y a une personne dans mon armoire ! » répétait- il avec chaque fois un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Il ramassa sa poêle qui traînait au sol et la fit tourner dans sa main, se pavanant devant la glace.

« Haha, alors comme ça je suis trop faible pour affronter le monde extérieur ? Et bien, parlez-en à ma poêle à frire …aïe ! »

L'ustensile venait de lui revenir en pleine tempe, l'étourdissant un peu. En se massant la tête, un ray lumineux vint frapper son œil et Thor put remarquer un étrange objet dans le reflet du miroir. Se retournant, le blond avisa une besace qui jonchait au sol, ouverte, abritant un étrange éclat. Y plongeant la main, il en ressorti un objet étincelant, comme un anneau de taille démesurée. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose … Il le passa à son poignet, non. Tenta d'y mettre son visage, non plus. Le miroir lui renvoyait son air sceptique, puis l'idée lui vint de poser l'objet sur sa tête, ce qu'il fit avec une grande délicatesse, peu sûr de lui. Le reflet qu'il vit cette fois, il se surpris à ne pas le reconnaître, comme si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais été. C'était presque comme un choc dont il n'expliquait pas l'origine. Un diadème, voilà, il se souvenait du mot à présent, il l'avait lut dans un conte. Et quoi, ça ne faisait pas de lui un roi pour autant.

« Thor »

L'interpellé sursauta à la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait du bas de la tour et il ôta la couronne, la dissimulant avec la besace dans une potiche. L'euphorie le gagna, il avait dans son placard la preuve pour Foster qu'il pouvait affronter le monde extérieur, et seul ! Il ne laisserait pas cette chance passer. Il fallait juste s'arranger pour ne pas reproduire la même scène que ce matin.

« Thor ! Lance moi ta chevelure ! Ce n'est pas en restant en bas que je vais rajeunir !

- Voilà, j'arrive ! sonna Thor en lançant s'est cheveux.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! lui lança sa mère en s'accrochant à la chevelure.

- Ah ! Euh … Moi aussi !

- Je parie que la mienne est plus grande !

- Cela m'étonnerai beaucoup ! marmonna le blond avant que sa mère n'atteigne le sommet.

- J'ai trouvé des panais, claironna celle-ci. Nous aurons de la soupe de noisette pour le dîner, ton plat préféré. Surprise ! »

Ca oui c'était une surprise, mais Thor se rendit compte qu'il faisait peu de cas de ce

qui l'aurait fait sauter de joie d'habitude. Il avait là autre chose en tête, ce qui devait se voir

sur son visage vu que l'attitude enjoué de sa mère retomba en notant son manque cruel de

réaction et son changement direct de conversation.

« Mère je dois vous dire une chose très importante …

- Oh Thor, tu sais que je déteste m'absenter après une dispute, surtout quand je suis

absolument convaincue d'avoir raison.

- Euh… Oui. Alors à ce propos, j'ai pensé à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure et

…

- J'espère que tu ne va pas encore parler des étoiles. »

Le ton sombre des Foster n'était vraiment pas engagea mais Thor ne se laissa pas

démonter et enchaîna en se rapprochant peu à peu de l'armoire, prêt à en ouvrir les portes :

« Des lumières, et si, il en est plus ou moins question.

- Parce que pour moi la discussion est close, trésor.

- Non mère, je veux seulement vous faire remarquer que vous me croyez trop faible

pour affronter le monde extérieur.

- Allons mon ange je SAIS que tu n'est pas assez fort pour ça.

- Mais si …

- Thor, la discussion est close, compris ?

- Oh croyez moi mère …

- Thor.

- Je sais ce que je dis…

- Thor !

- Je vous en prie …

- THOR ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Tu ne sortiras jamais de cette Tour ! Tu entends, JAMAIS ! »

Comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de l'espérance. La main crispée sur la chaise qui retenait les portes de l'armoire, Thor regardait sa mère, la fureur dans ses yeux irradiant lui sembla-t-il jusqu'au pied de la Tour, et ses longs cheveux qui paraissaient trancher l'air à chaque mouvement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et il se surprenait à en avoir peur, vraiment. Avait-il était si déplacé dans sa demande pour la faire ainsi sortir de ses gonds ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Que lui reprochait-elle pour ainsi l'emprisonner ?

Une prison, c'est l'image qui s'imposa à lui quand il réalisait soudain qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Jamais ? Un temps qui ne viendrait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher. Cette pensée le dégoûta, vraiment. Etait-ce donc là le prix de la protection ? Ne pas vivre pour survivre ? Ca ne collait pas. Il retira lentement sa main de la chaise en même temps qu'une sombre idée naissait en lui. Il n'avait pas quitté Foster des yeux et elle fut la première à les détourner pour venir s'affaler dans un fauteuil en se frottant la tempe, l'air lasse.

« Parfait, c'est encore moi qui passe pour la méchante. »

Thor regarda sa dernière fresque, la dernière qu'il avait faites, sa dernière et première volonté depuis voilà longtemps. Si il devait rester dans cette Tour à jamais, alors il faudrait trouver le moyen de faire entorse à la règle, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, pour lui. Avec, ou sans Foster. Il allait devoir essayer, il le fallait.

« Mère, reprit-il lentement. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que, je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire maintenant.

Et alors qu'est-ce que c'est.»

L'air fatigué de sa mère signifiait qu'il faudrait trouver une bonne idée, ni trop simple,

ni trop inaccessible. Thor réfléchi très vite et répondit de même.

« De la peinture. Celle à base de coquillage blanc que vous m'aviez rapporté une fois.

- Mais ça c'est un long voyage, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte. C'est au moins à trois jours d'ici ! »

Exact.

« Mais j'ai cru que ce serai un meilleur idée que … les étoiles. »

Thor avait du mal à articuler ces mots devant Foster à présent de peur qu'elle ne lui hurle encore dessus. C'était comme un tabou. Foster parut cependant ruminer la question et se releva, faisant face à son fils, la mine inquiète.

« Trois jours, es tu sûr de pouvoir rester seul aussi longtemps ?

- Je sais que je suis parfaitement en sécurité à la maison.»

Il avait comprit à force. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds tellement Thor était grand. Par la suite il lui prépara un panier de vivre pour le voyage, en silence et la regarda s'en aller.

« Je reviendrais dans trois jours. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon fils.

- Je vous aime plus encore.

- Je t'aime bien plus que cela. »

* * *

l'aventure va commencer


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà enfin la rencontre tant attendu. J'aurai put faire trainer ça en longueur, mais bon. Donc voilà, il y a un petit clin d'oeil à mjolnir qui n'apparaîtra malheureusement que rarement dans cette histoire. Et puis plein d'autres petites références ! A vous de les trouver.

Bonne lecture !

_Rencontre du premier type à la croisée des chemins, et quels chemins !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

La tête de Loki le lançait affreusement, c'était tout ce qu'il percevait dans les ténèbres dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Il était confus, seul des souvenirs vagues et désagréables venaient troubler sa torpeur. Des vols ratés, des injures, des bagarres, le regard mauvais des autres sur lui, les rires moqueurs des autres qui le traitaient de fille ou l'aguichaient faussement, appuyant bien sur des penchants qu'il avait sois disant mais qu'il reniait. Tout les jours la même histoire.

Que tout cela cesse nom d'un chien ! Où est la porte de sortie ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Oui il devait probablement dormir, même un esprit confus pouvait réaliser cela. A moins qu'il soit mort. Non, vraiment ! Mais comment ! Il n'avait même pas vu son meurtrier. Ca c'était le plus rageant. Alors voilà à quoi ce résumerait sa vie. Un truand raté frappé par derrière le matin du jour qui devait être le plus glorieux de sa vie. Bah, son existence ce finirait donc comme elle avait commencée : par un accident stupide. Et quoi ça ressemblait à ça la mort ? Un néant d'obscurité ? Il n'avait pas finit de se tourmenter dans un océan d'ennui … D'ailleurs il s'ennuyait déjà.

Le plus étrange était tout de même cette impression de mal au crâne. Les morts gardaient-ils la dernière sensation physique qu'ils avaient reçu ? Oh misère, si en plus il devait supporter cette impression de cloche qui sonne durant une éternité, il allait devenir fou, si ce n'était déjà fait. Autant mourir de rire, c'eu été plus agréable. Ah, maintenant c'était l'oreille qui s'y mettait. Une douleur cuisante lacéra son tympan, faisant battre le voile de ténèbres qui lui étouffait déjà l'esprit. Loki se senti hurler avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il hurlait vraiment.

Une chose visqueuse lui avait percuté le tympan et se retira aussi soudainement quand il secoua la tête pour s'en défaire. Loki, dont tout les sens étaient encore embrouillés, voulu se gratter l'oreille qui lui démangeait affreusement mais n'y parvint pas. La panique le prit quand il crut être paralysé où avoir perdu un bras. Mais les sensations qui doucement lui revenait lui indiquèrent que non, il sentait tout sont corps intact hormis sa tête qui sonnait encore et son oreille qui le chatouillait. C'est quand sa vue lui revint, les étoiles qui dansaient devant s'effaçant, qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était entier, mais attaché. Son regard parcourut rapidement le lieu où il se trouvait, une salle circulaire à l'atmosphère chaleureuse où il reconnu la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré plus tôt. La quiétude et l'innocence qu'inspirait la pièce ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il se débattit dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était attaché avant de remarquer l'étrange nature des cordages qui l'enserraient. Il resta incrédule quelques instant.

« Des cheveux ?» murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Impossible. Une impressionnante chevelure couleur de soleil le liait à un fauteuil et serpentait ensuite sur le sol de pierre rouge, allant se perdre dans la charpente apparente qui s'élevait quelques pieds plus haut, dans l'ombre de la pièce dont les principales entrées de lumière avaient été fermées. Il se souvenait être entré dans une pièce plus lumineuse avant d'être assommé. Au fait, il n'était pas mort alors ! Bon c'était déjà ça. Mais ne sachant ce qui allait lui arriver, cette pensée ne parvint pas à le réconforter.

« Il y a quelque-un ? »hasarda-t-il

Cette voix fit sursauter Thor. Il était perché sur les poutre de la charpente, dans l'ombre, sa poêle à la main et gardait les yeux rivés sur son prisonnier. Il découvrait que la vocation de geôlier n'était pas vraiment ce qui lui correspondait le plus. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et après que Foster soit partie, il s'était mit à élaborer un plan d'action basé sur ce qu'il avait ultérieurement imaginé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, maintenant il devait le faire. Thor avait disposé un fauteuil à l'attention de l'inconnu au milieu de la salle où il comptait l'interroger et lui exposer ses projets si la situation le permettait. D'abord il devait connaître la raison de sa présence ici qu'il pensait évidemment liée à la convoitise que pouvait générer sa chevelure magique. Quand il avait ouvert les battants de l'armoire, il n'eut même pas le temps de rattraper l'inconnu qu'il s'écrasa au sol, toujours inconscient. Sur le coup il s'en voulu et eu mal pour lui, puis réalisa qu'il avait eu bien de la chance qu'il ne se soit réveiller durant la dernière discussion avec Foster, qui sait ce qui aurait put se passer. Après il l'avait attaché au fauteuil avec les seul lien qui subsistaient dans cette Tour à sa connaissance, ses cheveux. Suivirent une série de tentatives diverses pour réveiller l'endormi mais rien à faire. Un moment il cru l'avoir tué, mais il respirait, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement.

Thor avait finalement abandonné mais prévoyait de réitérer ses tentatives plus tard si l'intrus persistait à ne pas se réveiller de lui même. Il s'était barricadé, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, ne laissant aucune fenêtre ouverte à un nouvel envahisseur. Puis il s'était hissé entre les poutres de la charpente pour se reposer un peu de son début de journée éprouvant, couvert des ombres de la Tour qui lui paraissaient plus obscures que jamais.

Une heure plus tard, rien n'avait bougé, pas d'un cheveux, et il vit Tony se percher sur l'épaule de l'intrus, ses yeux ronds détaillant le visage endormi. Il se mit à pincer et titiller la mâchoire de sa victime, se tassant aussitôt sur lui même de peur d'une réaction qu'il comptait bien provoquer. L'impatiente dut le gagner puisqu'il opta pour les grands moyens - à l'échelle d'un caméléon - et déploya en un claquement rapide sa longue langue visqueuse qui vint se ficher dans l'oreille de l'inconnu. Le cri que lâcha ce dernier en fit tomber Tony qui roula sur le sol et s'enfui sous la table la plus proche. Thor lui se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'ombre, guettant les réaction de son prisonnier. Il aurait put rester là à l'observer si l'intrus n'avait pas appelé à qui l'entendrait. Thor se senti obligé de descendre. De toute façon il le faudrait bien à un moment. Il prévint toutefois son prisonnier de sa voix la plus grave et la plus ferme qui soit :

« N'essayez pas de vous défendre, une tentative de ce genre vous serez fatal, soyez-en prévenu ! »

Loki dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et perçu une ombre mouvante, plutôt massive, avec ce qui semblait être une arme tout aussi massive en main, une massue ou un marteau peut-être. Il frémit, son hôte n'avait pas l'air commode, autant dans l'aspect de sa silhouette que dans la voix. Il garda néanmoins son sang-froid qui semblait se faire la malle à chaque fois que l'ombre sautait d'un poutre à une autre pour venir à sa rencontre. Il s'étonna de l'agilité que pouvait déployer un être qui semblait plus taillé comme un ours que comme un chat. Chacun de ses sauts faisaient craquer les poutres dans un bruit lourd, confirmant sa masse imposante, inquiétant un peu plus Loki à chaque fois. Il s'imaginait déjà être tombé dans l'antre d'un de ces monstres biscornus des contes pour enfants. Il déchanta très vite quand son geôlier sorti de l'ombre.

Thor lui faisait face, le regardant de toute se hauteur en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait adopter une attitude d'absolu confiance en soi et d'impassibilité, mais sa curiosité faisait toutefois briller ses yeux bleu ciel. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Loki qui avait du mal à décrocher les yeux de son hôte.

D'où sortait ce personnage ? Il n'avait rien de biscornu loin de là, il semblait taillé dans tout ce que la nature avait de plus parfait à offrir, et , il ne sut si c'était à cause des cheveux au reflet de soleil qui s'éparpillaient éparse d'eux, mais il semblait irradier de cet homme comme une lumière céleste. Vêtu d'un pantalon brun et d'une chemise bouffante rouge, une simplicité qui faisait ressortir ses caractéristiques spéciales. Et peut-être était-ce dut à l'intensité de son regard clair, il n'aurait sut le dire, mais il était rare que Loki admette, ne serai-ce qu'un instant, que quelqu'un soit au combien plus beau que lui.

Enfin il déchanta à nouveau quand Thor le menaça d'une poêle à frire, la brandissant dans sa direction comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez, assura Thor de sa voix grave, et je n'ai pas peur de vous, mécréant. Qui êtes-vous, et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ? »

Loki ne répondit pas sur le moment, encore cloué sur place –plus qu'il ne l'était déjà-par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Il lui aurait bien posé la même question et balbutia un «Pardon ?» approximatif, l'esprit toujours dans le coton.

« Qui êtes-vous, et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ! » répéta Thor en appuyant bien sur ses mots, un ton plus haut et resserrant sa prise sur son arme. Ce qui eu le mérite de rendre un peu de raison à Loki qui trouva utile de penser à rapidement trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici. Mischief devait entrer en scène et amadouer cet ours blond. Il se racla la gorge en adoptant un air contrit :

« Et bien, j'ignore qui vous êtes et comment je suis arrivé chez vous, mais, permettez moi de me présenter … »

D'un coup de tête il balança sa chevelure de corbeau en arrière, un sourire candide étirant sa bouche et ses yeux brodés de malice brillant d'un éclat d'émeraude.

« Je me nomme Mischief, entonna-t-il d'une voix sucré et sympathique. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, et quel endroit somptueux, la vie doit y être fort agréable …

- Assez ! »

Thor gronda, ce type parlait trop vite et de choses sans intérêts. Loki n'insista pas, fermant son clapet en jetant un regard inquiet à la poêle qui le menaçait. Cet engin l'avait assommé tout de même ! Du moins présumait-il.

Percevant ce trouble chez son prisonnier, Thor rapprocha son arme du visage du dénommé Mischief en prenant une position de combat.

« Qui d'autre connaît cet endroit ? demanda-t-il. Parle, Mischief !

- Du calme mon grand, euh …

- Thor !

- J'ai jamais dit avoir raison… Bon je vais vous expliquer. J'avais un ou deux souci alors j'ai été faire un tour en foret et … »

La panique le reprit soudain avec plus de vigueur.

« Ma sacoche ! Où est ma sacoche ! »

Son regard passait la salle au crible, cherchant ce qui lui avait été si dur d'obtenir.

« Je l'ai caché, informa Thor sur un ton triomphale et amusé. Ne la cherchez pas, vous ne la trouverez pas »

Les yeux de Loki s'arrêtèrent cependant sur une potiche à quelque pas de lui.

« Elle est dans la potiche c'est ça ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se prenait un coup de poêle, mais Thor avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour quand il se trouvait pris au dépourvu.

La langue visqueuse le sortit de nouveau de son coma, lui arrachant encore un cri. Tony roula sur lui et se carapata vers Thor. Alors c'était lui qui faisait ça.

« Qu'il arrête, c'est insupportable ! » Maugréa Loki en se frottant l'oreille sur son épaule faute de ne pouvoir le faire avec ses mains. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient encore. Une fenêtre nouvellement ouverte lui indiqua que l'après-midi n'était pas très avancé, mais de quel jour ?

« Maintenant, là où j'ai caché votre sacoche, vous ne la trouverai jamais. » intervint Thor les bras croisés, prêt à ce que Loki soupçonnait être du marchandage. Il jeta tout de même un bref regard alentour qu'il savait vain.

« Alors, commença Thor en tournant autour de sa victime le menaçant toujours de sa poêle. Que comptait vous faire de mes cheveux, puisque j'imagine que vous êtes là pour ça. Comment le savez vous d'ailleurs ? Vous Comptez les couper ? Les vendre peut-être !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Sincèrement tout ce que je voudrai faire de vos cheveux, c'est m'en défaire !»

« Ce type est fou » pensa Loki. Des cheveux. Même au vu de leur impressionnante longueur, ça restait des cheveux, qu'en ferait-il. Alors pourquoi le blond le regardait avec tant d'incompréhension et de méfiance ?

« Vous …vous ne voulez pas de mes cheveux ? Vraiment ? »

Thor se méfiait, il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autres raison à le présence de ce Mischief ici.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse de vos cheveux ! se défendit Loki avec sincérité, parce que pour une fois il ne mentait pas. J'était poursuivit, j'ai vu une Tour, j'ai grimpé, fin de l'histoire.

- Vous grimpez toujours aux Tours quand vous en voyez une ?

- Non, c'était un cas d'urgence.

- Mais dites-vous seulement la vérité ? »

Les yeux bleu de Thor se plongèrent dans ceux émeraude de Loki, tentant d'y déceler le mensonge, leur visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre alors que Thor s'appuyait fermement sur les accoudoirs. Vu sa réputation de menteur, personne ne l'aurait cru en d'autres circonstances. Mais le blond ne semblait pas le connaître, il y avait des chances qu'il le croit, et il pouvait, il disait vrai.

« Oui » assura-t-il dans un souffle en appuyant son regard sur celui de l'autre qui finit par se redresser, l'air étonné. Le reptile sur l'épaule de Thor émit un coassement mauvais et menaçant autant qu'un caméléon pouvait paraître menaçant. Le plus étrange fut quand le blond se retourna, pensif, en faisant part de ses impressions au reptile, qui, plus étrange encore, semblait lui répondre.

« Je sais, murmurait-il. Mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'y emmène, c'est la meilleur solution. Il dit la vérité je pense. Non pas de dents pointues, juste des cheveux et une attitude bizarre. Mais c'est mieux que rien nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix »

Pendant que son geôlier établissait un plan avec son acolyte, Loki essaya de nouveau de s'extraire des cheveux. Bien mal lui en prit, ses blessures de sa course poursuite se mirent à le lancer, lui arrachant une plainte. Il abandonna l'idée.

« Fort bien, Mischief. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

- Et ben tiens, grommela l'autre.

- Regardez par là.»

Thor tira sur ses cheveux pour faire tourner le fauteuil qui tangua et s'écroula au sol avec celui qui était assis dessus. Il n'en fit rien cependant et désigna sa dernière fresque.

« Savez vous ce que c'est ?

- Une peinture.

- Ce qu'elle représente ! »

Loki réfléchi en observant la fresque sous l'angle oblique duquel il était.

« Un type comme vous peint ? Moi qui croyait avoir tout vu …

- Réponse !

- Oui oui. Ce sont les lanternes qu'ils lancent pour le prince. C'est bon j'ai juste ? »

Ca Loki n'en doutait pas mais sa patiente arrivait à la limite, attisant son sarcasme.

« Des lanternes ? Je savais que ça n'était pas des étoiles, s'exalta Thor sous le regard ébahi de Loki

- Des étoiles ! Me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissiez pas cette fête, vous n'êtes pas si loin du Royaume ! Mais vous êtes quoi à la fin, un genre d'Hermite ?

- Et bien je souhaite justement y aller. Demain dans la soirée, ils illumineront le ciel de ces… lanternes. Et vous allez me servirent de guide. Ensuite vous me ramènerez ici et là, seulement là je vous restituerez votre sacoche. Marché conclu.»

Loki ricana, un rit sombre non pas causé par la main que lui tendait Thor alors que lui était attaché mais plutôt au vue de ce que présentait la situation qu'il lui proposait. Il était néanmoins soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient toujours à la veille de la fête, donc qu'il n'avait été inconscient que quelques heures.

« Impossible, Monsieur muscle.

- Thor, je m'appelle Thor !

- Ah… D'accord. Donc Thor, à vrai dire au Royaume, je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ces temps ci. Alors, pardonnez-moi, mais je vous emmènerez nul part. »

L'œil mauvais qu'afficha Thor n'annonçait rien de bon, plus encore quand il s'approcha en tirant sur ses cheveux, redressant le fauteuil sur ses pieds.

« Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, Mischief. Appelez ça comme vous voudrez, le sort, le destin.

- Le cheval.

- J'ai toutefois prit la décision de vous faire confiance.

- Très mauvaise décision.

- Maintenant écoutez moi attentivement.

- Je suis toute ouïe. »

Loki déglutit quand Thor tira encore une fois sur ses cheveux, faisant basculer le fauteuil en avant et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne chute encore, plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, grondant de sa voix grave.

« Vous pourrez, si seulement vous en avez le courage, démolir cette Tour brique par brique, mais je peux vous assurer que seul, vous ne retrouverez jamais votre précieuse sacoche. Vu ? »

Il semblait passer des éclairs entre eux, chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre d'un regard. Si proche Loki pouvait sentir la douce odeur de sucre et de fleur qui émanait de Thor qui lui découvrait celle de son prisonnier, boisée et épicée, l'odeur de l'aventure.

« Bon, soupira lentement Loki. Si j'ai bien compris, je vous emmène voir les lanternes, on reviens et je récupère ma sacoche, c'est ça ?

- Je vous le promet, et je tiens toujours parole. Toujours. »

Certes. Mais ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Loki. De nouveau il envoya ses cheveux en arrière dans le but d'amadouer son geôlier.

« Je sais pas, tout ça me paraît bien compliqué, un grand garçon comme vous ne peut faire cela seul ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils, affichant nettement que la remarque l'agaçait. Evidemment qu'il aurait put, mais il avait besoin d'un guide et de tenir cet intrus en coupe. Sa main sera le bois du fauteuil qui craqua et Loki arrêta de suite son numéro de charme devant l'air blessé et énervé de Thor.

« Bon décidément c'est pas mon jour. Très bien je vous emmène ! »

Un immense sourire éclaira la face de Thor et Loki détourna les yeux, agacé.

* * *

Voilà, prochainement on sort dehors ! Merci pour vos reviews au fait !


	6. Chapter 6

Nous voilà dehors ! Et le grand air est propice au lien ! Il est temps pour Thor de prendre de l'assurance et de découvrir un nouvelle personne dans sa vie. Bonne lecture !

_N'oublie pas ta mère !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il lui semblait que l'exaspération et la fatigue lui devenait récurrente ces dernières heures. Après avoir escaladé la Tour en urgence, voilà que Loki se la voyait redescendre, plantant ses couteaux entre les pierres. Il n'osait pas regarder en bas. Oh non il n'avait pas le vertige, c'était juste que faire un état de ce qu'il devait encore descendre le blasait. Et ses vêtements qui frottaient sur ses blessures encore ouvertes, quelle plaie ! Enfin, il jeta un regard vers le haut de la Tour qui à son soulagement était déjà assez loin.

« Bon alors, vous descendez ! » hurla-t-il a l'adresse de celui qui se trouvait encore à le fenêtre.

Thor avait passé ses cheveux dans le crochet et dardait un regard méfiant mais curieux vers le bas de la Tour. Il entendit Mischief l'appeler et s'en voulu un peu de ne pas lui avoir proposé de le faire descendre à l'aide de ses cheveux. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance dans le voleur. Celui-ci avait cependant raison sur un point : il était temps d'y aller. Son regard se porta sur Tony qui s'accrochait fermement à son épaule, ses yeux tournant dans tout les sens pour manifester son exaltation. Après avoir glissé sa poêle dans sa ceinture il empoigna ses cheveux et se laissa tomber dans le vide, sentant pour la première fois le vent glisser sur tout son corps avec l'impression d'entrer dans un espace infini. Un ciel venait de s'ouvrir à lui et il ne parvint à y déterminer son temps de chute, son cœur se serra, trop oppressé par tant d'espace et d'air.

Loki le vit arriver et se plaqua au mur de la Tour de peur qu'il ne le percute, il le regarda dégringoler à toute allure, et soupira de devoir faire de l'escalade. Pourvu que Thor ne s'écrase pas au sol, sinon il pouvait toujours rêver pour récupérer sa sacoche.

Mais Thor heureusement s'arrêta net à quelques pieds au dessus du sol, recroquevillé au bout de ses cheveux. Il promena ses yeux bleu sur ce qu'il savait être de l'herbe sans jamais en avoir touché. Si, une fois Foster lui en avait amené quelques brins à sa demande. Mais là il était question d'un vrai tapis, vivant.

Par des gestes hésitants, il frôla l'herbe du bout de ses orteils, le contact finit par le chatouiller et le faire rire. Il posa finalement le deux pieds au sol, appréciant la fraîcheur végétal sur sa peau, puis il y joignit les mains, caressant la fourrure verte. Il émettait de petit rires, qui aurait put paraître assez morbides si on ne voyait pas ses yeux emplis d'étoiles. Dans un éclat de joie il se laissa rouler dans l'herbe et atterrie les pieds dans un ruisseau. L'eau froide le fit d'abord sursauter puis il se redressa, pataugeant comme un gamin dans le cours d'eau dont le chant lui paraissait tellement plus agréable d'ici que de là-haut. Des poissons aux écailles luisantes venait se glisser sur ses chevilles alors que des papillons aux couleurs éclatantes et des oiseaux bavards venaient lui tourner autours, curieux eux aussi de le découvrir.

Tout était comme il l'avait rêvé, l'herbe, la terre, le ruisseau, le vent. Faute de pouvoir les toucher il avait dut les imaginer, et il n'était pas déçu par ce qu'il découvrait. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant avait un goût de liberté, c'était ça, il n'entrait pas dans un rêve, il sortait de son sommeil et faisait un pas dans la vrai vie, puis un autre, et un autre, s'élançait pour sauter, sautiller, danser, chasser, filler, se faufiler, s'envoler, décoller, plonger, nager, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et ses jambes l'emmèneraient au delà de l'alcôve d'où elles le sortaient déjà, l'éloignant de la Tour au plus vite, poussant le rideau de lierre pour le faire débouler d'un pas maladroit dans la forêt où il s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait pas de chemin ici, que des possibilités de direction selon que l'on prenait à gauche ou à droite de cet arbre, ou de celui-ci. Le cœur de Thor battait à tout rompre et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux vacillant sur tout ce qui lui était donné de voir, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière, souriant au soleil qui semblait lui sourire aussi. Il avait dut sortir pour entrer, mais il avait réussi, et il n'y avait rien d'autres à ses yeux à cet instant.

Loki avait grommelé en arrivant au sol, jetant un regard ou deux au grand dadais blond qui gambadait partout, à croire qu'il n'était jamais sortit. Il s'était étiré, son corps le poignardant de tout les cotés, mais il était habitué, il avait déjà finit dans de pires états. Bien qu'il doutait de survivre avec un acolyte doué d'une impressionnante maladresse et d'une maîtrise de soi quasi nul. Pour argumenter ses propos, les cheveux de Thor vinrent s'écraser en masse à coté de lui après avoir finit de glisser sur le crochet. Loki ne dut son salut qu'au petit bond qu'il exécuta pour les éviter. Le propriétaire des cheveux ne s'en soucia même pas.

Soupirant, le brun s'était ensuite acharné à décrocher un de ses couteaux qu'il avait alors trop enfoncé dans le mur, quand il y parvint, Thor partait en courant vers la sortie de l'alcôve. Il l'avait alors appelé, s'indignant d'être laissé à l'abandon et sur le coup persuadé d'avoir été dupé. Mais les cheveux s'étaient arrêté de serpenter dans l'herbe au bout d'un moment, Loki les ramassa, les trouvant fort soyeux et doux, et les amena avec lui à l'extérieur de l'alcôve, de l'autre côté du rideau de lierre.

Anxieux, il se mit à l'affût de quoi que ce soit qui aurait put être en rapport avec un cheval et rejoignit Thor qui restait planté là, fiché comme une statue oubliée sur l'herbe.

« Tout va bien ? » tenta Loki en se penchant vers lui.

« Je l'ai fait, je n'y crois pas, je suis sortie, je l'ai fait ! » chuchotait-il comme s'il était incapable d'élever la voix qui se perdait si loin et si facilement dans l'air à présent.

« Eux… oui, c'est très bien, fit remarquer Loki d'un air plus dubitatif qu'autre chose. Vous n'avez pas l'air de sortir souvent vous. Pourtant c'est bon pour la santé, le grand air, les petits oiseaux …

- Mère va être furieuse.

- Pardon ?»

Loki avait cru rêvé ou ce type taillé comme un tronc de chêne venait de citer sa mère comme un fléau redoutable ? Alors là c'était vraiment… Non mieux valait ne pas qualifier ça.

Thor osa à peine poser ses yeux sur lui. Il ne voulait pas répéter et savait qu'avoir peur du jugement de sa mère n'était plus utile. Maintenant il devait profiter. Son expression tendu se décontracta pour devenir résolue.

« De toute façon elle ne le saura pas ! » argua-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la foret, un Loki exaspéré sur les pieds.

Leur marche dans la foret prenait peu à peu des drôles d'airs. Loki ne comprenait pas la cause de tant d'exaltation chez Thor pour la moindre fleur ou le moindre écureuil et commençait vraiment à douter qu'il fut jamais sortit de sa Tour. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question, ça ne le regardait pas.

Sans faire attention, ils se détournaient de la ligne droite qui allait vers le Royaume, s'égarant plus loin vers les frontières où l'insatiable curiosité de Thor les menait. Le jeune homme courait dans tout les sens, posant mille questions sur le nom de tel ou tel plante, inspectant minutieusement les écorces ou les poissons dans les cours d'eau. Heureusement que Loki en connaissait long sur le sujet et répondait à toutes les questions sans faillir, son orgueil enflant un peu plus à chaque fois que les yeux de Thor s'illuminaient de tout ce savoir en buvant ses paroles. Il riait d'un rien, respirant profondément en chantonnant au plus beau jour de sa vie. Et puis tout d'un coup il voyait une chose ou une autre et son visage se voilait d'anxiété et de culpabilité. Il pensait à sa mère qui lui avait ramené cette fleur ou ce caillou de même forme, de même couleur, un jour il y a longtemps. Quand Loki le rejoignait et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il lui répondait d'une voix sourde quelque chose comme: « Je suis un être abominable, elle ne va jamais s'en remettre. » puis posait ses yeux de chien battu sur Loki qui croisait les bras, impatient et blasé. Enfin se redressant il reprenait un : « Vous avez raison, je dois en profiter avant tout, je ne veux pas rentrer » et il repartait plus fringant que jamais avant qu'un autre élément ne l'accable et que la même scène ne se reproduise, allant de mal en pis pour reprendre toujours de plus belle.

Loki ne disait rien, ses regards étaient assez éloquents pour Thor qui de toute façon avait déjà ses idées toutes faites. Loki en vint à un constat : Thor voulait aller voir les lanternes, mais pas que sa mère le sache. Thor faisait donc le mur, comme un ado ou un gamin. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Loki rejoignit le blond dont l'abattement finissait par atteindre ses limites, lui laissant l'occasion de marchander de nouveau en exploitant la faille, et s'agenouilla avec une grimace à ses cotés, l'urgence de soigner ses blessures se faisant sentir.

« Allons, commença-t-il d'un voix douce. Vous savez, je pense réellement que vous n'êtes pas en paix avec vous même. Je ne prétend pas tout savoir mais si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes victime d'un mère abusive et d'un interdiction formelle de sortir ou de voyager, c'est cela ? »

Thor n'aimait pas qu'on insulte se mère, mais Mischief n'avait pas tout à fait tord, et il hocha la tête.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment jamais sortit ! Jamais jamais jamais ? »

Après un instant amer, Thor souffla un « Non », honteux et triste. C'est la pitié qui marqua surtout Loki et détourna lentement le regard, pensif, se surprenant à vouloir en savoir plus sur ce personnage.

« Oh … oui ça ne doit être facile tout les jours. Pourquoi cette situation ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

- C'est pour me protéger.

- Une mère sur-protectrice alors. Pas de chance. Pourtant vous avez bravez ses interdit aujourd'hui, c'est cruel pour elle. Mais je vais vous rassurer : c'est comme ça qu'on devient adulte. Une bonne dose de rébellion et une touche d'aventure ça fait du bien, c'est même très sein. »

Des mots durs mais vrai, Loki les pensait et essayait de convaincre par son enthousiasme un Thor dont le regard sous-entendait un « Vous croyez ? » qu'il n'osait pas dire.

« Je sais de quoi je parle, continua Loki en décrochant une baie dont il connaissait les vertu médicinal, ça sert à rien de se morfondre. La question est : est-ce que votre mère mérite ça ? Non. Est-ce que ça va la décevoir, lui briser le cœur ? Evidemment. Mais vous devez le faire, c'est important. »

Thor mesurait ces paroles. Pouvait-il vraiment faire subir ça à sa cher mère pour sa propre satisfaction ?

« La décevoir ?

- Oh beaucoup ! »

Loki ouvrit son veston de cuire et sa chemise vert pour y inspecter ses blessures qu'il savait plus nombreuses dans son dos.

« Lui briser le cœur ?

- L'anéantir. »

Un grognement plaintif échappa au brun quand il écrasa la baie rouge sur une plaie à son épaule.

« Elle sera totalement meurtri…vous avez raison.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Bon, étant donné la situation, et bien que ça ne me ressemble pas, je ne dirait rien si vous renoncez. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, donc ne me remerciez pas, une autre fois peut-être. Pour aujourd'hui faisons demi-tour, rentrez à la Tour avec votre poêle et votre amphibien, je reprend ma sacoche, vous reprenez une relation mère-fils basée sur une confiance mutuelle et le jour ou vous êtes prêt et que votre mère est d'accord reprenez la route, aujourd'hui était un bon début, on se sépare et…

- Non ! Je veux aller voir ces lanternes ! » coupa enfin Thor, un brin agacé.

Il n'était pas non plus assez naïf pour ne pas relever la supercherie et se félicita de ne pas avoir accordé toute confiance à ce Mischief.

Ce dernier soupira en jurant, décidément, il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cet excentrique.

« Gard à vous, Mischief, je … »

Thor s'interrompit, percevant un bruit entre les buissons un peu plus loin et se releva d'un bond en tendant sa poêle devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des brigands, des voleurs ? Si il viennent pour moi je les attends ! »

Son apparente bravoure cachait mal son anxiété.

« Calmez vous, j'entends rien sinon ! » se plaignit Loki qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Le buisson en question se mit à bouger plus fermement pour en laisser sortir un lapin de garenne qui s'arrêta en les voyant.

« Ne bougez pas, murmura Loki à l'adresse de Thor, il doit sentir que vous avez peur. »

Le blond abaissa sa poêle en soupirant de soulagement et se rassit.

« Ca n'est pas drôle, Mischief.

- Oh moi je trouve que si. Aie.

- Laissez moi vous aider.»

Loki peinait à nettoyer ses plaies, surtout dans le dos. Il devrait les laisser mais cette perspectives ne l'enchantait pas. Alors quand Thor lui proposa son aide, d'abord il voulu refuser, mais après-tout… Il ne rétorqua pas mais un frisson le parcouru quand il senti sa chemise glisser au sol, puis le contact des main chaudes de Thor sur sa peau devenu sensible.

« Ne bougez pas » conseilla doucement Thor.

Il avait horreur du sang, bien que le rouge soit la couleur qu'il préférait. En fait il n'aimait pas ce que signifiait le sang : des blessures et de la douleur. Penser les plaies aurait été plus simple en ayant recours à la magie de ses cheveux, mais il s'y refusa, encore méfiant. Alors c'est avec le plus grand soin qu'il appliquait le jus des baies sur les griffures, se prenant à apprécier ces gestes sur la peau si blanche de Mischief.

Celui-ci respirait lentement, se délectant de ce massage curatif qui le détendait autant qu'il l'apaisait. Un sentiment de sérénité l'enroba doucement. Thor lui demanda la nature de ces fruits et Loki lui expliqua leur grande faculté désinfectante et réparatrice, mais que peu de gens le savait. Pour lui savoir ce genre de chose était une question de survie. Il vivait en grande partie dehors, vivre du pillage comportait souvent des risques qui vous laissait à la porte des auberges ou vous amenait dans des conflits dont vous ignorez la cause. Alors savoir survivre en tout lieu à toute heure était primordial. Mais ça il préférait que Thor l'ignore et se contenta de lui parler des baies, gardant pour lui son identité de voleur.

Un sourd gémissement lui échappa cependant alors que Thor appliquait une baie entre ses omoplates, le liquide séchant presque immédiatement sûr les plaies, formant comme une fine pellicule protectrice. Il se couvrit immédiatement le bouche d'une main.

« Tout… tout va bien ? » demanda Thor en ressentant une sorte de gêne qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Oui. Très bien, merci. »

Par des gestes secs Loki remit sa chemise en place, constatant que la douleur s'atténuait déjà, et se releva.

« Il faut qu'on reprenne la route, suggéra-t-il.

- Bien, tant qu'on évite les brigands et les voleurs. Non que j'en ai peur mais … »

Loki s'étrangla. Il était l'hybride des deux spécimens que Thor venait de citer, mais lui n'en savait rien, et l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, prise dans l'autre sens.

« Oui effectivement … Dites-moi, vous avez faim ? Je connaît une bonne adresse pour déjeuner.

- Euh, oui… où ça ?

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas très loin d'ici. Vous sentirez l'odeur de loin. Ca fleur bon la cuisine du terroir.»

Et ils s'en allèrent en discutaillant, Thor toujours plus intéressé et Loki une mauvaise idée naissant derrière sa tête.

* * *

Une ombre s'abat au prochain chapître !


	7. Chapter 7

Un petit chapitre cette fois, le prochain sera plus long. Foster à l'honneur.

_Cours Foster, Cours !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Ca faisait un moment que Sleipnir tournait en rond dans la foret en quête de celui qui était parvenu à lui échapper, ce qu'il trouvait alors fort déplaisant et qui affectait sa fierté. L'après-midi était bien avancée et il avait pensé retourner au Royaume mais quérir de l'aide n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et puis le voleur aurai une meilleur occasion de lui filer entre les sabots. Non, il passerai les bois au crible d'abord, après il aviserait en cas d'échec. Il était coursier du colonel tout de même, d'ailleurs il se demandait bien où il pouvait être celui-là. Bah il le retrouverai plus tard, la mission d'abord, Fury comprendrai. Et il tourna toutes ses pensées et ses forces à cet objectif qu'il cru enfin atteindre quand du bruit attira son attention. Tendant les muscles de ses puissantes jambes, il se propulsa dans les buissons d'où provenaient les bruits à force de hennissements tonitruants dans le but de déstabiliser celui qu'il penser être le voleur. Il fut bien contraints de constater que son excitation l'avait forcé au jugement hâtif, ce n'était pas celui qu'il poursuivait mais une jeune femme qui sursauta à son appariation. Il fulmina, accablé d'être encore monté sur ses grands chevaux sans réfléchir.

Foster failli renverser son panier en voyant le coursier furieux lui foncer dessus puis soupira, le cœur battant :

« Oh, ce n'est qu'un chevale de la Garde Royale. »

Une sombre lueur l'éclaira pourtant en avisant la selle vide de l'équidé.

« Où est ton cavalier ? »

Elle n'attendit pas que le cheval lui réponde, il ne le pouvait pas mais il la regarda rebrousser chemin en hâte, laissant choir son panier. Courir n'était pas dans les habitudes de Foster, elle ferai exception cette fois et ses jambes d'un âge qui n'aurait jamais dut exister la portèrent sans protester, puisant dans sa fragile énergie. Trop de temps selon elle s'écoula avant qu'elle n'arrive à la Tour en appelant son fils d'un ton pressant et anxieux :

« Thor, lance moi ta chevelure ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Thor ! »

Elle attendit mais rien. De l'autre côté de la Tour elle arracha le lierre qui avait recouvert le mur et s'acharna à dégager les pierres qu'elle avait amoncelé dans l'ancienne embouchure qui formait la porte de la Tour. Elle pénétra dans l'édifice après que le mur de fortune soit entièrement tombé et attaqua la volée de centaines de marches qui montaient en colimaçon jusqu'au sommet. A ce niveau elle descella la dalle qui comblait l'entrée de la salle principale où elle vivait avec Thor et y entra par le sol. Là elle appela son fils, le chercha dans la cuisine, les chambres et toutes les salles qui n'était pourtant pas en nombre, mais rien, Thor avait disparut et tout se chamboulait dans son esprit.

Etait-ce la Garde Royale qui aurait finit par mettre la main sûr eux ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné un cheval alors ? Et il n'y avait pas la trace d'effraction ou de combat, Thor se serrait défendu tout de même, mais elle l'avait tellement protégé et habitué à la tranquillité qu'il aurait put également se laisser faire sans protester. Peut-être les gardes n'étaient-ils d'ailleurs pas loin encore et elle se redressa soudain prise d'une crainte. Un vertige la fit vaciller et elle chancela contre le miroir qui manqua de peu de sa briser. Elle constata avec amertume que même physiquement rajeuni son corps gardait les séquelles de son âge déjà dépasser à excès. Si Thor disparaissait, elle mourrait sous peu et cette perspective l'alarma encore davantage, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui volait sa fleur et cette idée la mettait hors d'elle, ce pouvoir lui appartenait, elle l'avait trouvé avant ces maudits gardes et ils s'acharnait à le lui reprendre, encore et toujours. Thor devait revenir, ou bien elle en paierait le prix et ce n'était pas concevable.

Epuisée, elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui s'enfonça anormalement, elle semblait mal enfoncée. Foster ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure ayant monté les marche quatre à quatre et se glissa sur le sol pour examiner l'anormalité, son instinct aux origines ambiguë lui murmurant qu'elle avait son importance. La marche céda facilement et dévoila une besace de cuir que Foster ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ici. Elle la sortie l'examina, puis se pencha sur le contenu. Son cri de terreur absorba tout autres bruits aux alentours alors qu'elle reculait en hâte, les yeux amplis d'effroi. La couronne d'argent ornées de saphir tinta sur le sol comme les carillons qui chantent au vent, accrochés aux sombres bâtiments des temples dédiés aux morts.

Foster mit un temps à reprendre pied, elle connaissait cet objet pour en avoir un jour dérobé celui qui devait en être le futur propriétaire, et sa présence ici n'augurait rien de bon. C'était comme un mauvais cauchemar qui refaisaient surface, les ennuis de crimes passés la rattrapaient. Un échange de mauvais procédés avait eu lieu ici mais elle n'en comprit pas tout de suite l'entière teneur. Autre chose attira son attention, la besace n'avait pas livré tout ses secrets et le dernier qu'elle réservait offrirai à Foster une réponse et une aide considérable pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle tira du sac une affichette, une demande de rançon mort ou vif au nom de Mischief, avec le portrait de ce qu'elle considéra être un gamin aux traits féminins insolents. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, elle fréquentait aussi les bas-fonds de la société et l'avait croisé une ou deux fois dans une auberge ou une taverne mal fréquentée. Les récits sur lui avaient aussi leur effet dans le milieu du vol et de la corruption et son visage barbouillé de fierté coiffé de cheveux noir qui rebiquaient détestablement à leurs extrémités lui revenaient impeccablement. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de gamins imprévisibles et qui touchaient du bois à longueur de temps comme si leurs mains en était faites, une chance que elle n'avait pas et devait tout obtenir à la sueur de son front. Mais cette fois Mischief aurait affaire à elle, et ce n'est pas les dieux qui le sauverait, elle en fit le serment en froissant l'affiche dans ses main, fulminant de colère. Il avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec tout ça et elle savait parfaitement où le trouver. Sa détermination à son apogée elle se releva mécaniquement, attrapa la besace en y remettant la couronne d'argent sertie ainsi que l'annonce et se rendit à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit une dague ornée de pierreries qui étincela doucement à la lumière, faisant écho au sourire étincelant qui s'étira sombrement sur le visage de Foster.

Mais de toutes les suspicions et hypothèses qu'elle mettait en place pour expliquer le drame auquel elle faisait face, elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'au même instant Thor et Mischief bavardaient tranquillement dans la foret, assis dans l'herbe, l'un soignant l'autre.

* * *

Y'aura du monde au chapitre suivant ! Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe. Enfin toute vision.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor_ a parfois des airs de Wendy dans ce chapitre..._

_Massacrons-nous dans la taverne !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Non mais sérieusement vous n'êtes jamais sorti de chez vous !

- Jamais.

- Ah et bien je comprend mieux votre engouement pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Je sais, ça doit vous paraître bizarre pour quelqu'un qui vit au milieu de tout ça. D'ailleurs que faites vous dans la vie Mischief »

Loki ce racla la gorge, embêté par la question. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils s'étaient remit à marcher en direction de la taverne dont il avait fait mention. Et voilà que Thor commencer à devenir curieux sûr son cas, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était un pillard de la pire espèce. Il le saurait bien assez tôt de toute manière. Une odeur familière lui parvint à cette instant, offrant l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Vous sentez ? Je crois qu'on est arrivé. »

Effectivement, ils débouchèrent sur un petit sentier qui au détour d'un virage menait à une drôle de battisse en vieille pierre couverte de mousse et de lierre, des volets rafistolés peints de différentes couleurs sur plusieurs couches pendaient à leurs gonds, il manquait des ardoises sur le toit biscornu, la porte d'entrée était plus faite de trous que de bois et laissait échapper des voix et des clameurs. Le bâtiment en lui même penchaient dangereusement vers l'avant, construite sur une butte, à croire que l'architecte avait but avant même de construire la taverne.

« La taverne du canard boiteux ! Un endroit plein de caractères vous allez adorer. »

Et bourrée de tout ce que la basse classe de la société avait de plus mauvais, Mischief n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire, loin de là. Même pour lui entrer dans un tel lieu demandait un effort, de la bonne volonté et du courage. Mais là le jeu en valait la chandelle, si seulement il pouvait dégoûter Thor du monde extérieur et lui en offrir la pire version possible, il pourrait plus vite récupérer sa sacoche et filer sans avoir à prendre le risque de s'aventurer au Royaume pour jouer les guides. Et à la tête que faisait Thor, ça fonctionnait déjà.

« Alors Thor, qu'en dîtes vous ? Vous n'allez pas jouer les farouches et renoncer après tant d'efforts, ce n'est qu'une petite brasserie de campagne tranquille et accueillante.

- Et bien …»

Au fond de lui même Loki priait pour que cette image suffise à le décourager. Mais un grand sourire s'étala sur la face de Thor.

« Ma mère m'a dit que le canard était très bon ! »

Mischief soupira en lançant un « Chouette » hypocrite brodé d'un enthousiasme faussement joué. Oui, il devait se débarrasser de ce ramassis de niaiserie maladroit et incontrôlable. Alors pour cette fois il ferai une entrée remarquable, histoire de bien attirer les regards vitreux et mauvais sur eux, pour un meilleur effet d'oppression sur Thor.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et pas à moitié, envoyant son pied ouvrir la portes avec fracas en parlant d'un voix forte pour s'annoncer :

« Garçon, votre meilleur table s'il vous plaît !»

L'effet était tel qu'escompté. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la taverne, les regards inquisiteurs se posant sur les nouveaux venus un peu trop bruyants. A sa grande satisfaction, Loki senti Thor se crisper à côté de lui. Il y avait de quoi, devant lui s'étalait le pire tableau des cauchemar d'enfant, tout ce que l'on prierait de ne pas voir sortir de dessous son lit.

Les hommes ici avait tous des têtes usées, taillées pour faire peur et impressionner, parce que il fallait se faire une place, un nom et un visage bien marquant pour se faire respecter. Certains spécimens était bardés d'armes, d'autres cachaient leur forces sous une apparence ordinaires, mais leurs yeux ne trompaient pas en cette instant où il ne se souciaient pas de paraître de simple gens passant par là. Cet taverne permettait à tout les mécréants de se poser et de laisser leur véritable identité de pilleur, voleur, brigands s'afficher, parce qu'ici c'était une fierté d'être hors la loi.

La main de Thor se resserra sur sa poêle à la vue de toutes ces armes, armures, barbes, bières, rats et autres choses qui lui hurlaient de s'enfuir en courant, tout de suite. Mais il senti Loki le pousser en avant, l'air confient.

« Vous sentez cette odeur ? Ca fleur bon le mécréant ici. Allez inspirez un bon coup, ça vous rappelle quoi ? Pour moi c'est une vilaine odeur de tabac et de transpiration, ça sent le brigand et la vermine, du beau monde de la grande société. Ca sent le fauve, non ? Vous en dîtes quoi ? »

Thor n'eut pas le temps de répondre, à peine avait-il fait trois pas dans la taverne qu'il sentit qu'on agrippait ses cheveux. Un petit homme trapu les examinait entre ses gros doigts.

« Ca en fait des cheveux … »

De crainte qu'il ne les coupes avec la haches qui pendait à sa ceinture, Thor retira sa chevelure des mains du petit homme et recula tellement qu'il s'affala sur un des tabourets du bar, Mischief s'asseyant à ses cotés en prenant commande.

« Deux bonnes bières bien fortes, tavernier !

- Parce que tu penses pouvoir me payer ? demanda celui-ci en astiquant calmement une chope. Ton ardoise est déjà bien remplie.

- Allons Roger, pas de ça entre nous, je t'ai dis que je te paierai. Dis moi c'est pas du sang que je vois sur ta moustache là ? Et regardes ! il a du sang sur sa moustache ! »

Blême, Thor n'osait pas regarder. Il en voyait déjà assez, alors du sang, non merci.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller, vous préférez peut-être rentrer à la maison, je comprendrait vous savez, c'est une brasserie de luxe ici, mais tout le monde n'est pas capable d'apprécier, je pense que vous serez bien mieux dans votre Tour … »

Loki ne finit pas sa phrase, le tavernier venait d'abattre ses deux grandes mains sur la le bois du bar qui craqua méchamment et argua sur Loki ses yeux bleu.

« Te moquerais-tu de mon établissement Mischief ?

- Ah non sûrement pas, je fais du tourisme, ça arrondi mes fins de mois, je pourrai payer mon ardoise comme ça.

- Tu n'es que mensonges, dis plutôt que tu balade ta nouvelle copine. »

Des éclats de rires fusèrent dans la taverne et Loki se mordit la lèvre pour garder son calme.

« Votre comique de répétition est lassant à force.

- Quoi tu nie les faits ? Huginn et Muninn on dut être très déçu que tu les laisses en plan pour une jolie blonde. »

Là les rires se faisaient plus sombre, mauvais, mais pas assez pour déstabiliser Mischief qui toutefois sentait qu'il s'était fourré dans un mauvais coup, et tout seul en plus.

« Oh je ne pense pas que j'était à leur goût …

- C'est une certitude à vrai dire, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu t'es tourné ailleurs. Dommage qu'ils n'ai pas put faire de même, les soldats les ont pris avant, et sans le butin. Clint les a vu ce matin, mais tu partait déjà en courant. C'est te dire comme ça m'a embêté, vois-tu, les jumeaux sont mes meilleurs clients.

- Je ne m'inquièterait pas à ta place, ils trouverons sûrement un moyen de s'enfuir.

- Ca vaudrai mieux pour toi, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ferai mieux d'aller les aider. »

Sur ces mots une jeune femme aux cheveux roux vint plaquer une affichette sur le bar, sous le nez de Loki. Le _mort ou vif_ faisait son retour et tira à son destinataire une grimace accablée.

« Mon dieu, il m'ont fait les cheveux frisés. C'est de pire en pire.

- Oui et tu vois le prix en dessous m'intéresse grandement. Toi là bas va chercher des gardes ! Avec la récompense je pourrait m'offrir une plus grande lame. »

La jeune femme avait placé un couteau sous la gorge du brun qui déglutit alors qu'un homme s'en allait de la taverne pour quérir les gardes qui devaient se trouver au village le plus proche sûrement. Quelqu'un d'autre tira Loki en arrière.

« Moi aussi il m'intéresse ! »

Une autre main l'entraîna ailleurs.

« J'ai besoin d'argent ! »

Bientôt ce fut à qui offrirai Mischief aux autorités et il se retrouva écartelé entre tout ce monde. On le tiraillait de partout, il ne touchait plus le sol. Il avait beau se débattre rien n'y faisait, il n'était pas assez fort. Des gens se tapaient dessus pour l'avoir et Thor ne savait plus où donner de la tête il leur pria d'arrêter puis se mit à taper lui aussi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il en mit plusieurs à terre, balançant sa poêle sur les têtes et dans les ventres avec une force qu'il ne considérait pas, tout en essayant de couvrir de sa voix la cohue général.

« Arrêtez ! Relâchez le !»

Rien n'y faisait, il y avait trop de bruit. Quelqu'un hurla pour qu'on assomme Mischief et une ouverture se fit pour laisser la place à Roger, qui apparemment avait été désigné pour porter le coup. Les autres tenaient fermement Mischief par les bras et les jambes.

Roger prépara son poing et c'est ce moment que choisit Thor pour se faire entendre et assena un violent coup poêle sur la tête à Roger.

Le bruit de cloche qu'il en tira résonna un moment dans la taverne. Le silence se fit, et les regards se tournèrent vers Roger, qui s'était figé, et vers les hommes qui se relevaient difficilement derrière Thor, et pas que des moitiés d'homme. Un murmure inquiet siffla quelque part :

« C'est qui ce type ? »

Thor se redressa pour se donner une allure plus imposante en les menaçant tous de son arme dérisoire et pourtant efficace.

« Je vous demande de le relâcher ! »

Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Roger secoue sa tête blonde et la tourne vers Thor. Il avait l'air abasourdit par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Bon…tenta Thor avant que tout ça ne lui retombe dessus. Ecoutez je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoire d'argent ou je ne sais quoi, mais moi je suis perdu, ici, et j'ai besoin de cet homme, c'est mon guide ! »

Thor désigna Loki de sa poêle.

« Il doit m'emmener à la fête des lumières, demain soir et …

- Et alors, coupa Roger en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à l'obliger à se rasseoir. Ce type n'est qu'un menteur doublé d'un traître. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait nous servir à quelque chose, il ne passera pas à coté de son devoir. T'aurait-il donc tant charmé ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Je ne comprend pas votre humour, mais j'aimerai que vous compreniez qu'il me serait plus utile à moi qu'à vous. J'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir mon rêve, et ça vaut pour moi tout l'or qu'il pourrait vous apporter. Un rêve nourri un homme pour la vie non ?

- Si tu peux survivre sans manger …

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Quoi vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une rêve ?

- Tu as vu où tu es ! C'est pas le Royaume du Roi Bonheur ici. Ici on prend pas la vie comme elle vient mais comme on peut ! On a pas le temps et les moyens pour avoir des rêves, le monde nous l'a appris.»

Les mines amer des hommes confirmèrent ses dires, et Thor le déplora. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie pour les brigands ? Une existence sans saveur ni avenir. Même pour des gens comme eux, c'était triste, et la mine colérique de Roger ne cachait pas la pointe de dépit qui lui tirait les traits. Puis Thor se ressaisi. Tout ceci ne lui convenait pas, tout homme jusqu'à quel point il fut blessé ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais et dépourvu de rêve. Et il comptait bien creuser ce point. Il fixa Roger dans les yeux afin de s'adresser à celui qui semblait être le référant de tout ce petit monde. Le tavernier avait effectivement une autorité naturelle sur ses clients qui eux paraissaient lui vouer le respect qu'on a pour un leader, un capitaine.

«Vous, c'est quoi votre rêve ? »

Roger le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, lamine sévère et outrée. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à ses clients puis revint sur son interlocuteur.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Je viens de te dire …

- Et moi je vous ai posé une question. Allez répondez, qu'avez vous à y perdre ? »

Cet élan d'intérêt et de sympathie qui émanait de Thor n'avait pas l'air courant pour les gens de la taverne et Roger éclata d'un rire franc en se grattant l'arrête du nez, une main sur sa hanche. Il tapota son tablier de cuire et désigna vaguement le fond de la taverne mais s'adressa à ses clients.

« Hey les gars, vous diriez quoi d'une estrade par là, avec des vrais musiciens, comme ça vous pourriez enfin inviter les filles à danser non ! »

Un grognement approbateur roula dans l'assemblée et un petit joueur de sitar pesta dans son coin. Roger se tourna vers Thor en croisant les bras, l'air satisfait.

« Ca te va le touriste ?

- C'est vrai que cette taverne aurait bien besoin d'un coup de neuf et de gaieté.

- N'est-ce pas, et vois-tu, ton guide me serai d'une grande aide pour y parvenir. »

L'ignorant Thor attrapa le chope de bière qu'un des clients avait abandonné pour se joindre a la cohue sans y avoir touché. Ca sentait fort, et il compris pourquoi quand le goût amer lui fit tirer la grimace. Les autres rigolèrent.

« T'aimes ma bière le touriste ? La plus forte de la région, c'est pas pour les fillettes.»

Thor ne répondit pas, et plein de défi si siffla le reste de la chope d'une traite sous le regard effaré des autres et de Loki. Finalement c'était plutôt agréable comme boisson, il allait vite y prendre goût. Il reposa lourdement la chope sur le bar.

« J'aime bien … une autre ! »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Roger. Complimenter un tavernier sur sa bière vous attirait forcément sa sympathie et il retourna derrière son bar.

« T'es vraiment bizarre le touriste. Mischief, je met ça sur ta note, mais t'es pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, trop blasé par ce qu'il ce passait. Peu à peu les occupants de la taverne s'adressaient des messes basses et reluquaient _le touriste_. Celui-ci tendit son doigt vers un type avec un carquois dans son dos.

« Toi, quel est ton nom.

- Clint Monsieur.

- Ah c'est toi Clint. »

Loki darda son regard sur celui qui l'avait dénoncé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce perfide, on ne savait jamais dans quel camp il était celui-là, nombre de fois on l'avait vu marchander avec la garde, pourtant il était toujours fourré là. Toujours seul, jamais en équipe, se battant pour une cause inconnu.

« Et bien Clint, c'est quoi toi ton rêve.

- Je n'en ai pas Monsieur.

- Allez racontes nous, personne ne juge ici. »

L'alcool commençait à engourdir les jambes de Thor qui soudain se sentait vraiment bien, allégé, prêt à écouter n'importe qui, quoi qu'il lui dise.

Clint se méfiait, tripatouillant son arc l'air songeur. Les autres attendait en silence sa réponse, l'archer semblait gêné.

« Peut-être … Avoir une boulangerie. »

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant, probablement à la surprise de cette aveu inattendu. C'est Roger qui reprit la parole en rigolant, resservant une autre bière à Thor.

« Une boulangerie ! Si je m'y attendait à celle-là ! Tu me vendra ton pain alors, mon vendeur actuel n'est pas très net. »

« Parce que Clint est net lui ? » Songea Loki. Bah peu importait, les commentaires allaient bon trains à présent, chacun y allant des ses arguments ou de ses suggestions sur les convoitises des uns et des autres.

« Toi ! »

Thor désigna la jeune femme rousse qui avait menacé Mischief de son couteau. Mais elle écarta sa question d'un revers de main.

« Non, je ne joue pas au petit jeu de la vérité. »

L'assemblée l'encouragea cependant, répétant son prénom à l'unisson, _Natasha._ Effectivement la discussion s'était vite muée en jeu et la rousse devait s'y plier, les hommes paraissaient y tenir. Elle fint par abdiquer, prenant toutefois soin de bien choisir ses mots.

« Déjà … une maison. Que demander de plus …

- L'amour ~, railla un type en armure pas loin.

- L'amour c'est pour les fillettes. »

Les hommes ne parurent pas d'accords et les commentaires reprirent. Certains sifflaient et riaient bêtement, la bonne humeur semblant revenir peu à peu au sein de la taverne, ils en aurait presque oublié Loki qui se retrouvait suspendu par le col à un porte-manteau en bois, trop encombrant pour ceux qui le tenaient il y à quelques minutes.

« Et toi, homme de métal, quel est ton nom ? » demanda Thor au type en armure qui venait de parler. Celui-ci ne se releva même pas de la table sur laquelle il était avachi. On aurait put croire que c'était le poids son complet armure lui couvrant l'intégralité du corps qui l'empêchait de bouger, mais non, bien sûr.

« Pas la peine de lui demander, dit un autre qui gribouillait sur un livre depuis le début. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en souvienne encore.

- C'est pas toi qu'il a sonné, Banner, c'est moi. Je m'en souviens très bien de mon nom … »

L'homme en armure était ivre, ça s'entendait, et son heaume renvoyait sa voix embuée en écho. Il tendit un doigt pour souligner ses propos et se tut un instant, réfléchissant, son immobilité l'apparentait aux armures qui se tenait fixe et sans porteur dans les couloirs d'un palais. Un grincement et son heaume pivota sur le côté :

« Bon d'accord j'ai oublié. Mais j'ai un rêve !

- Plait-il ?

- Passer une journée sans être ivre pour me souvenir de mon prénom ! »

Un fou rire démesuré contamina la taverne, les chopes s'entrechoquèrent sous le nez dubitatif de Loki qui regrettait ô combien de s'être levé ce matin.

« Hey tant qu'on y es, Mischief, c'est quoi ton rêve ! »

Roger adressa un grand sourire au pendu, des regards sournois se plantèrent sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Participe un peu pour une fois, tu nous dois bien ça. Allez dis-nous ce qui ferai plaisir à ta tronche de fouine. Ce beau spécimen à la chevelure d'or ? »

La forte poigne du tavernier se ficha sur l'épaule de Thor qui vacilla à peine. Loki le dévisagea, puis soupira, las de toutes ces moqueries. En cet instant ce qu'il désirait était sortir d'ici et au plus vite, retrouver sa couronne et établir sa résidence loin de ce Royaume qu'il détestait tant, où il n'avait pas sa place et où tout le monde la haïssait. Il leur en fit part avec tout le venin qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

« Je vais faire fortune, une fortune que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. J'irai m'implanter sur un autre territoire, qui m'appartiendra, avec ma fortune.

- La fortune que tu as dérobé ce matin aux jumeaux ? »

La situation menaçait de s'envenimer de nouveaux, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, celui qui avait été envoyé pour chercher la garde entra dans la taverne, hors d'haleine, heureux d'avoir accomplit sa mission.

« Les gardes arrivent ! »

* * *

_Pourquoi une boulangerie pour Clint ! Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, vous voyez pas Hawkeye vendre des croissants et nourrir les oiseaux avec des miettes ?_

_J'ai pris Steve Roger pour le tavernier parce que Roger le tavernier, ça le fait. Ca vient d'une saga mp3 en réalité, ou le tavernier s'appelle Roger ( prononcé à la française, Roger le tavernier, ça rime) et pouis la j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un Roger dans les avangers ! (remarquez prononcez à l'américaine, Roger l'Avenger, ça rime aussi)_

_C'est la que j'ai décidé d'intégrer les Avengers à la taverne._

_Avouez que ce serait chouette de trouver ce genre de pub non ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin je le pond celui-là, tu parle d'une omelette !

Je me suis amusé à imaginer la tronche de Huginn et Muninn en humain. Genre pareil que dans Raiponse mais en mode dark, avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs. La classe quoi.

Ça devient compliqué, il me faut pallier les sous-entendu scénaristique du film et les faire coller avec les nouveaxu perso et donc le scénario qui change, prise de tête. En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ca allait mal tourner ! Mischief était toujours accroché par le col, la garde allait arriver, l'emmènerait et dieu sait ce qu'il ferai de lui. Quand à Thor, au pire ils lui couperait les cheveux, quel importance, mais il y avait déjà peu de chance pour que les gardes le remarque. Non là c'était vraiment pour lui que ça allait mal finir.

« Détachez-moi, vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

- Oh si on peux, et on va le faire, assura Roger. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Tout était perdu alors. Zut il aurait mieux fait de ne pas entrer dans la taverne. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux remords, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan de secours, et vite.

Cependant, c'est Thor qui lui offrit une porte de sortie.

« Roger, je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Nous aussi, mon gars.

- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous la donnerons cette prime ? Je ne pense pas que ces gens ai une quelconque estime de vous, sans vouloir vous vexer. Si vous leur donnez, vous n'êtes même pas sûr de toucher la prime, moi je sais qu'avec lui, je peux toucher mon objectif, j'ai un accord avec cet homme, laissez moi le mener à bien. Ensuite vous vous mangerez le nez autant qu'il vous plaira ! Mais pour aujourd'hui, laissez-le partir avec moi ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Thor tenait Roger par les épaules, le suppliant de ses yeux bleu. Il ne connaissait pas tout ces gens mais savait qu'ils avaient bon fond, avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de lui confier. Cela dut faire effet sur Roger, qui dans un grognement agacé ordonna qu'on relâche Loki. L'ordre mit un temps à s'exécuter mais Mischief put enfin poser les pieds par-terre et se faufila la tête basse jusque derrière Thor qui semblait avoir gagné le respect de brigands allez savoir comment.

« Derrière le bar, dépêchez vous. » somma Roger en les poussant dans cette direction après avoir furtivement tourné la tête vers la porte de son établissement. A peine s'étaient-ils agenouillés derrière le bar que la porte s'ouvrait en craquant. Entre les trous du réfectoire déliquescent, Loki put voir apparaître le Capitaine Fury. Son unique œil passa rapidement sur l'assemblée qui s'était formée devant la porte. Apparemment les autres allaient mettre leur grain de sel pour leur permettre de prendre la fuite. Loki savait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on prenne ce genre de risque pour lui et qu'il ne devait cette grâce qu'à Thor. Quelle honte de fuir ainsi.

« Où est Mischief ! demanda le capitaine d'une voix forte. Où est-il ? Je sais qu'il est ici, on retournera la taverne si il le faut ! Retrouvez le ! »

Les gardes se frayaient tant bien que mal un passage entre les brigands et montaient dans les étages, fouillant la taverne. Loki réprima un frisson quand il vit les jumeaux entrer à leur tour, enchaînés.

Une trappe ouverte sur plusieurs pieds de haut et de large s'ouvrit dans le sol en grinçant quand Roger abaissa une manette ornée d'un canard jaune, apparemment le seul objet que le tavernier gardait en état dans la taverne. Un tunnel s'enfonçait sous la taverne, sombre et froid. Roger passa une sacoche et une torche à Thor en murmurant du plus bas qu'il pouvait :

« Ce tunnel mène à un barrage, un peu plus au nord, ne vous perdez pas c'est un vrai labyrinthe, suivez les canards aux murs. Arrivé au barrage vous devriez trouver une autre entrée qui mène à un autre tunnel, il y à un canard de peint dessus. Ce passage vous rapprochera du Royaume. Ca vous fait faire un petit détour mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux. Il y a de quoi manger dans le sac.

- Merci Roger, Souffla Thor.

- Y'a pas de quoi, le touriste. On peut bien aider les types paumés ! Va voir les lanternes c'est un vrai spectacle.

- J'y compte bien, grogna Loki à côté.

- Je t'ai pas causé à toi, je ne cautionne rien de tes actes, encore moins de tes rêves minables. Et soit maudit plus que déjà si tu lui porte atteinte. »

Loki pouffa et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Derrière lui Thor et Roger se serraient l'avant-bras autant que leurs muscles démesurés le leur permettaient, puis Thor le rejoint.

« Bonne chance le touriste, si tu es de passage un jour reviens boire chez moi, je le mettrait sur l'ardoise de Mischief. »

Et la trappe se referma les laissant dans la pénombre. Après quelques pas, une lueur leur indiqua la présence d'une torche solitaire fixée dans la paroi de pierre. Thor y porta la sienne dont l'extrémité s'embrasa, leur permettant de ne pas continuer leur chemin dans le noir total.

Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant il y avait matière à discuter, mais beaucoup de sujet étaient devenus délicats. Les tunnels se suivaient, des canards jaune peints sur les murs leur indiquant la route à suivre, et Thor finit par parler, sa voix grave faisant écho dans le dédale :

« Vous m'avez mentit, Mischief. Vous saviez que je voulait éviter les brigands, pourtant vous m'y avez amené. Je ne suis pas complètement naïf.

- Il semblerait oui. Désolé, au moins vous avez vu le pire de ce que recèle notre société.

- Je crois que le pire ai que vous m'ayez menti sûr vous, parce que vous en faites parti.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, nuance.

- Mensonge par omission, c'est tout aussi disgracieux. »

Loki laissa son regard se balader au sol, n'osant le poser sûr Thor.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir un minimum confiance en vous, Mischief. Je sais que les mesures de notre contrat ne vous plaisent pas mais… J'ai besoin de vous. »

Un rire étranglé lui répondit.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Rien, mais vous êtes bien le premier à me dire ça, avec autant de sincérité.

- Et je le pense. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être à l'aise avec les autres, je me trompes ?

- Non c'est vrai.

- C'est triste. »

Leur regards se croisèrent, mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans les yeux de Thor, juste un peu de mélancolie.

« J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, je m'en fiche.

- Pourquoi vous déteste-t-on tant ?

- Vous les avez entendu, je suis un traître, un lâche et je suis doué. »

Ca résumait assez bien la situation effectivement.

« Et … pourquoi vous charrie-t-on tant sur vos, euh, conquêtes ?

- Ah non ça par contre je garde pour moi si vous voulez bien. Pas de questions sur d'où je viens ou autre. Je garde ma vie privée quand même, bien que j'avoue m'intéresser un tantinet à la votre.

- Alors moi aussi je garderai mes zones d'ombre.

- Je m'en doute, il me semble que je ne doit pas parler de cheveux.

- Non.

- De mère.

- J'aimerai éviter.

- Et j'hésite au sujet de l'amphibien.

- C'est un caméléon !

- Pareil. »

Tony coassa sur l'épaule de Thor de son air menaçant. Le blond dirigea sa Torche vers le murs où un canard peint leur indiqua une embouchure à suivre. Loki continua sur leur dialogue à présent lancé :

« Bon alors moi aussi j'ai une question : Si vous tenez tant que ça à aller voir les lanternes, même avec l'interdiction de sortir, pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'à maintenant ? Je veux dire, même les types de la tavernes n'osaient pas vous tenir tête, alors votre mère !

- Et bien … »

Comment lui dire que sa mère avait quelque chose de plus effrayant et de plus dissuadant qu'une montagne de muscle ou une massue.

« D'ailleurs en passant, à la taverne, je ne vous pensais vraiment pas capable de tout ça, je vous ai trouvez … très impressionnant.

- Je sais, merci Mischief. »

Thor lui sourit, de ce sourire qui embrase le cœur des plus accablés et que Loki ne crut jamais voir un jour, un sourire emprunt de gratitude pur. Et pour une fois il reconnaissait la valeur de quelqu'un.

« Alors merci de m'avoir sorti de là. »

C'était surtout à ses attributs de guide et au contrat qu'il devait son salut il le savait, mais personne ne l'avaient jamais aidé jusqu'à présent, et s'était un sentiment plutôt agréable.

Thor aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais un bruit derrière eux attira son attention.

Roger avait déjà fermé la trappe depuis plusieurs minutes et discutaient avec le capitaine et les gardes, pour faire diversion et gagner du temps. Il était content de voir Huginn et Muninn en vie, il devrait trouver un moyen de les délivrer. Mais pour l'instant, il devait surtout s'assurer que les fuyards ai gagner assez de terrains dans les sous-sols.

« C'est pas lui que vous cherchez ? »

Natasha désigna Clint à une table et le compara à l'affichette présentant Mischief. Ces deux là ne cessaient de se tirer dans les pattes.

« Ca va pas, jamais j'oserai avoirs une telle coupe de cheveux ! »

Un grand fracas coupa court aux discussions, Sleipnir venait de débouler dans la taverne, ses larges sabots martelant le parquet.

« Sleipnir ! » S'étonna le capitaine à l'approche de son cheval. Ce dernier ne se détourna par pour autant de son objectif. Depuis déjà plusieurs heures qu'il passait à arpenter la foret, son instinct et son flair l'avait finalement mené jusqu'ici. Il les sentait, tout proche.

Quand il arriva au niveau de la trappe, il piaffa, renversant une bouteille ou deux au passage, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au tavernier. Puis d'un coup de tête abaissa le levier de la trappe, brisant le canard de bois qu'il y avait au bout. Roger protesta, mais le Capitaine Fury le bouscula pour observer la trappe ouverte.

« Un passage secret ! Vous le saviez, bande de mécréants. On reviendra régler tout ça. Gardes, avec moi ! Sleipnir, ouvre la marche, trouve les ! Un garde reste avec les jumeaux, en avant ! »

La garde, Sleipnir et son Capitaine disparurent dans le tunnel, assez grand pour laisser passer un cheval. Un maigre petit garde pointa sa lance sur ceux qu'il devait garder. Seulement il avait oublier où il se trouvait et une bouteille ne tarda pas à se fracasser sur le haut de son crâne. Le pauvre garde s'effondra inconscient au sol.

« Qu'on me sorte ce garde. Natasha, délivre-les. Content de vous revoir Messieurs. »

Alors que l'homme tout en armure s'en allait en titubant avec le garde sur l'épaule, Natasha défit les cadenas et les chaînes qui liaient les jumeaux. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'eux l'empoigne sauvagement à la gorge.

« Où avez-vous laissez ce chien de Mischief se carapater !

- Huginn, laisse-la !

- Pourquoi l'avez vous laisser partir Roger ! »

Un lourd point s'abattit sur le tavernier qui l'arrêta de peu. Les deux jumeaux aux airs carnassiers n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Inutile. Muninn envoya valser le tavernier et s'adressa à son frère :

« On se fait la belle, Huginn, et on rattrape l'autre tâche.

- Et on récupère la couronne. »

Ils se répondirent mutuellement d'un rire mauvais et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour par la trappe, laissant la taverne sans un remerciement pour ceux qui les avaient aidé et en attrapant une bouteille de Chianti au passage, sans payer.

On aida Roger à se relever, chacun se jetant des regards interrogateurs sur la situation. Certains remettaient en place les tables que les gardes avaient retournés, la portes pendait sur ses gonds, les étagères du bar penchaient et une grandes partie des bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient s'étaient explosées sur le sol après le passage du cheval. Et les jumeaux lui avait subtilisé un des meilleurs cru qu'il lui restait. Tout ça à cause de Mischief, celui, par qui le scandale éclatait à son passage. La question se posant maintenant était de savoir si il fallait faire quelque chose pour ou contre quelqu'un ou laisser la situation tel quelle. Après tout, tout ceci n'était pas de leur ressort. Mais là, quelqu'un devrait payer les dégâts, et Roger ferai en sorte de trouver un débiteur, et ses habitués lui offrirent avec joie leur aide pour redorer leur refuge.

« Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I'm, let loose

From the noose …"

L'homme en armure sortait titubant de la taverne le garde sur l'épaule, chantant de sa voix éraillé en une langue qu'il ne comprenait même pas, et s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte quand il perçu par la fente de son heaume une forme intéressante qui attendait à côté d'une fenêtre de l'établissement. Il chancela en tentant d'adopter une posture aguichante autant que son armure et son état d'ébriété le lui permettait, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, et il dut s'appuyer au mur tout en gardant bonne figure.

« Mais que vois-je, quel magnifique plante ! Aucun vase ne serai assez ouvragé pour qu'on l'y mette ! »

Foster ricana de façon assez hypocrite, mais qu'importe, il ne ferai pas la différence. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'elle rongeait son frein devant la fenêtre de la taverne à observer ce qui s'y passait sans toutefois se joindre à la scène. Elle avait espérer intercepter Thor quand il sortirait et n'avait pas prévu que le tavernier leur offrirait la porte de secours. Un problème se posa à elle, autant le hasard avait voulu qu'en cherchant à venir à la taverne pour trouver une piste de Mischief elle l'avait trouvé lui, et Thor, autant à présent ils s'étaient échappés par un endroit dont elle ne connaissait pas l'issu. Ce fut donc sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle glissa une lame sous le heaume de l'ivrogne et frôla sa gorge. L'homme bougea à peine, étouffant un « ça pique » derrière son casque.

« Où mène ce tunnel ! » siffla Foster.

* * *

Et voilà, de l'action donc au prochain chapitre, merci à ceux qui lisent jusqu'ici, c'est fort plaisant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Le passage redouté du barrage. _

_On m'a posé une question l'autre jours, je cite (en résumé) : "Pourquoi cette fiction est-elle en rating T, est-ce parce qu'il y a de la violence ou une relation Thorki ?"_

_Alors je tiens a préciser que c'est ma première fiction ici et que moi ignare je ne savais pas du tout en quoi consistait le rating. Shame on me. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pris T, la rune de Tyr tiens, et la plus utilisée. Alors de la violence, non, pas plus que dans le film ( juste un petit coup de vinaigre en plus ) pour la relation, il y en a une, je me tâte encore sur un lemon. On verra si j'en suis capable et si ça colle. Mais je changerai probablement pas le rating, c'est joli comme ça._

_Bon, en avant la musique : Dans les virages, gare au tangage !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Courez ! »

Inutile pour Loki de le préciser. Les bruits de sabots et de bottes sur le pavé indiquaient nettement qu'ils étaient déjà en mauvaise postures. Thor et lui se lancèrent en courant dans le dédale, le blond ayant au préalable ramassé ses cheveux en hâte pour qu'il ne les gêne pas. Les canards jaune s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse sur les murs à mesure qu'ils avançaient, tant que Loki commençait à déceler quelque chose d'inquiétant dans leurs yeux. La lumière se fit enfin au bout du tunnel et il débouchèrent sur une immense carrière de pierre ocre. Un imposant barrage de fortune s'élevait sur la paroi et surplombait le gouffre de la carrière. Le soleil tapait dur cet après-midi et il leur fallu un instant avant que leur vue ne s'accommode.

Les bruits se rapprochaient derrière eux. Thor avança sur la plate-forme qui surplombait le ravin, cherchant l'autre porte dont avait parlé Roger. Il l'a vit enfin, en bas, ils n'auraient même pas à traverser le ravin, juste y à descendre.

« Là, Mischief ! »

Celui-ci acquiesça et se retourna, la garde sortait du tunnel. Pour sûr, ils ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour.

« Ces gens vous en veulent-ils donc a ce point ! ralla Thor.

- Oui, ils ne m'aiment pas du tout ! »

Un bruit de bois fendu attira leur attention plus bas. Les jumeaux venaient de sortir d'une porte condamnée en contrebas et de ce fait barraient le passage vers leur sortie.

« Et eux qui sont-ils ?

- Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus. Il me semblait que vous aviez compris qu'en ce moment, personne ne m'aime !»

Thor et Loki se retrouvaient acculés au bord de la plate-forme de pierre, le vide derrière eux.

« On est fichu, claqua Loki sans une once de quoique ce sois dans la voix, constatant juste un fait inéluctable.

- Ce serai pas faute d'essayer, mais une autre fois. Tenez moi ça. »

Loki se vit remettre la poêle dans les mains alors que son acolyte avisait la plate-forme de l'autre côté du gouffre. D'un geste habitué et sec il envoya ses cheveux s'enrouler à une des poutres qui fortifiait le barrage. Puis après s'être brièvement assuré de l'attache il se lança dans le vide, se balançant au bout de ses cheveux, pour finir par une réception parfaite de l'autre côté.

« Mais comment peut-on faire ça avec des cheveux ! »

Loki se senti bien seul à cet instant et se retourna pour faire face aux gardes qui s'approchaient en tirant leur lame et il leur répondit du même geste en brandissant … une poêle à frire ! Misère.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ça » argua Fury avant de donner l'assaut.

Le combat débuta, inégal, et ce qui surprit le plus Loki était de voir avec quel facilité il maniait la poêle, c'était une masse et un bouclier combiné et d'une tel légèreté ! Il parait avec aisance les lames qui ripaient en crissant sur le revêtement en fonde noir avant d'assommer ses assaillant avec un bruit de cloche.

« Mais c'est génial comme engin ! Je veux la même !» Loki s'extasiait et commençait soudain à s'amuser de ce combat et de la perspective d'offrir une migraine des dieux aux soldats qui, étourdis, peinaient à se relever. Son rire se figea cependant quand il croisa le fer avec une autre épée, mais tenue celle-là par Sleipnir. Pardon !

Et il était bon le bougre ! Meilleur que les soldats, la poêle ne lui causait aucun dommage si ce n'était qu'elle l'énervait d'avantage, et ses coups était bien plus puissant que ceux d'un homme. Mais Loki tint bon cependant, usant de sa souplesse pour esquiver. Il ne pourrait pas vaincre l'équidé ainsi, mais bon sang il se battait en duel avec un cheval ! Et ça en soit c'était déjà assez honorable. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Sleipnir envoi le substitue d'arme aller se perdre dans le ravin en tintant.

« Euh… on remet ça une autre fois ? »

L'équidé renâcla en menaçant Mischief de sa lame. Celui-ci leva les mains en avisant avec horreur le vide derrière lui et les jumeaux en bas qui couraient dans sa direction.

« Mischief ! »

De nouveaux Thor usa de ses cheveux et aller s'emparer de la main du brigand. Celui-ci ne réfléchit même pas et se laissa tomber dès qu'il senti les cheveux sûr sa main. Il avait confiance, pour la première fois. Et il eu raison, Thor tenait ses cheveux à bout de bras à l'extrémités desquels se balançait Loki. Celui-ci manqua de peu de s'écraser au fond du ravin ou de passer par les lames des jumeaux, Thor avait tiré sur sa chevelure juste à tant pour l'éviter.

Un rire triomphale échappa à Loki alors qu'il remontait dans les airs.

« Vous m'aurait jamais, les jumeaux ! Si vous voyez vos tête vous avez l'air …

- Mischief attention !»

- …complètement…»

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'en une gouttière en bois rencontra sa route et qu'il se la pris de plein fouet, roulant à l'intérieur.

« …ridicule .»

L'eau ruisselait dans la gouttière et descendait en bas du ravin, Mischief pourrait parvenir en bas sans plus de dommage. Thor fut soulager d'avoir put sauver Mischief mais s'inquiétait maintenant de voir le cheval sur la roche d'en face donner des coups de sabots sur une poutre de soutient du barrage. Loki le constata également après s'être redressé et comprit immédiatement le manège du cheval (le carrousel entre autre). Seulement est-ce que ce foutu canasson avait idée de ce que ça pourrait entraîner !

« Thor, sautez ! »

C'eu le mérite de secouer le garçon qui rassembla ses cheveux, constant que Mischief tenait leur extrémité. Une poutre s'écrasa à ses côtés, formant un pont de fortune sur lequel Sleipnir n'hésita pas à s'engager. Le barrage grinça sourdement d'avoir était démuni d'un de ses piliers de soutient.

Thor alla ramasser Tony qui était resté figé sur le sol et pris son élan pour sauter. Dans son dos il entendit les bruit de sabot tout proche et des dents claquer à quelques pouces de sa tête. Sleipnir pila au bord de la plate-forme, vexé de ne même pas put avoir un seul cheveux entre ses dents.

Thor se laissa tomber une seconde fois et arriva au sol sans encombre après s'être servi d'une nappe d'eau perdue là comme zone d'atterrissage, se laissant glisser sur la surface liquide. Il récupéra ses cheveux et continua sa course dans le ravin. Les jumeaux le poursuivaient et la porte de sortie était trop loin à présent, il faudrait trouver un autre chemin.

Au-dessus de lui courait la grande gouttière dans laquelle il entendu Mischief courir. Le bois ce fendit, les planches s'écrasèrent au sol, mais le voleur eu le temps de sauter pour atterrir au côté de Thor, l'épave de la gouttière barrant momentanément la route à leur poursuivant. Loki et Thor se sourirent, subitement fiers de leur jeu d'équipe, mais un craquement sec leur ôta immédiatement toute joie. Le barrage céda et une immense vague déferla dans le ravin.

Elle emporta tout avec elle, Sleipnir, les gardes, les jumeaux, et tout ce qu'il y avait. Thor et Loki avait gagné du terrain mais trop peu. Au détour d'un virage, une porte apparue et il s'y précipitèrent. La vague heurta un pilier de pierre qui s'élevait au milieu du ravin et le fit céder. Il chuta, recouvrant les deux garçon de son ombre massive. Ils eurent juste le temps de se réfugié dans l'entrée de tunnel avant que le pilier ne viennent boucher l'entrée.

Loki ramassa la poêle que l'eau par miracle avait poussée jusqu'ici et rejoignit Thor au fond du tunnel, c'est à dire à à peine quelques pieds de l'entrée. Ils n'y avait pas de sortie, ça n'était qu'un vieux tunnel effondré !

Leur instinct de survie les poussa cependant à s'acharner sur le bloc de pierre, retirant des gravas ou tapant contre la roche. Loki s'écorcha la main sur une pierre et arrêta de lutter. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient bloqués, il faisait noir et l'eau montait. Même sa « Malice » ne l'aiderai pas ici. Il posa une main conciliante sur ce qu'il devina être l'épaule d'un Thor qui grondait en frappant les parois.

« Arrêtez, on n'y voit rien de toute façon. C'est pas la peine. »

Par dépit, Thor se posa à ses côtés. L'eau leur arrivait à la ceinture et montait tout doucement, il en était sûr. Loki tremblait de froid et peut-être de crainte à côté de lui. Ils étaient trempé et Thor se serra contre son équipier. Le contact, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait pour faire face à leur sort.

« Alors c'est fini ? souffla-t-il d'un ton grave.

- On dirait bien. »

Loki se colla de bonne grâce à cette épaule chaude et rassurante. Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon.

« Tout est ma faute, je…je suis tellement désolé. Pardonnez-moi Mischief, pardonnez-moi. »

La culpabilité de Thor était visible, même dans le noir. Loki commençait à comprendre que ce garçon était très explicite quand à ses émotions, tout son contraire à lui qui mentait sur beaucoup. Thor lui, était simple, juste simple. La tête de Mischief vint se carrer sur l'épaule du blond, sans pudeur, Thor réagit à peine. Non, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

« Loki.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Thor.

- Loki, c'est mon vrai prénom. Autant que quelqu'un le sache et je me félicite que ce soit vous. »

Et quitte à mourir, mieux valait ici et en bonne compagnie, que la corde au coups et une foule de badauds autour de vous vous balançant tout et n'importe quoi.

« C'est un très joli prénom. Loki. »

Celui-ci frémit à la consonance de son prénom. On ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis déjà trop longtemps, et dans la bouche de Thor cela sonnait admirablement bien.

« Je ne pouvait espérer rencontrer meilleure personne que vous, Loki. Je suis très heureux de vous connaître. Vraiment. »

Une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur sa nuque et Loki sentit une bouffée de regret et de millier d'autres impressions lui serrer le cœur alors que l'eau venait s'y heurter. Il allait mourir, et c'était à cet instant précis que quelqu'un daignait lui accorder de l'affection et de l'attention. Monde cruel !

« Vous êtes fou de m'offrir autant de gentillesse.

- Je crois savoir que même un voleur a une part de lumière au fond de lui. Votre ombre ne fait pas toute votre personne.

- Mon ombre ! Mais elle est si imposante ! Je suis un pilleur, voleur, menteur et j'ai des penchants peu naturels. Ou est ma lumière là-dedans ! Je sais que je suis bizarre.

- Oh ce n'est pas le bizarre qui m'effraie, j'ai bien des cheveux qui s'illuminent quand je chante, donc … »

Oups, Thor se couvrit la bouche, il venait de révéler son pire secret et il senti Mischief se redresser. Il devez trouver une excuse pour ne pas effrayer Loki avec ses histoires étranges.

« Enfin vous savez c'est pas… attendez. Mes cheveux s'illuminent quand je chante.»

Mes quel crétin il faisait parfois, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! L'eau vint lui caresser les oreilles alors qu'il entonnait sa sérénade. Il eu juste le temps de la finir avant que l'eau ne finissent d'emplir la cavité et ne les plonge entier dans l'eau et le noir.

Puis aussi vive qu'une torche qui s'embrase, les cheveux de Thor stagnant dans cet univers liquide s'illuminèrent. Loki laissa s'échapper quelques bulles de sa bouche sous la surprise. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et profita de cet instant de lumière pour constater que les cheveux étaient attirer vers un amas de gravât au sol. Du courant ! Tout deux se jetèrent sur les pierres qu'ils retirèrent avec leurs dernière forces, il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions. La lumière s'estompa au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'ils creusaient encore et tout redevint noir.

Sous ses doigts Loki sentit les pierres s'effondrer et ouvrir une brèche, le courant les y happa pour les entraîner dans ce qui sembla être un ancien tunnel, inondé lui aussi. Ils n'avaient plus conscience du haut et du bas et se laissèrent porter par le courant, chaque seconde de plus passés dans l'eau leur oppressant les poumons. Loki sentit le courant le plaquer durement contre une paroi, mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallu pour qu'elle cède sur le coup et s'ouvre sur l'extérieur. La lumière apparut.

Loki refit surface, jouissant de sentir l'air dans ses poumons et s'accrocha à la rive. Il toussait tout en baladant son regard alentour. Il était dans la foret, et la cascade qui crachait au milieu de la roche lui fit comprendre que c'était de là qu'il sortait. Un ancien puit de mine qui déboulait là, quelle veine ! Le coassement de Tony à côté de lui rappela un détaille. La veine n'était pas seul responsable dans tout ça.

« Ses cheveux se sont illuminés. Ses cheveux brillent ! »

Un clapotis attira son attention vers un Thor trempé qui essorait ses cheveux.

« Oui et il ne font pas que ça. Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. En tout cas je suis heureux de vous revoir, Loki. »

Thor trottina vers lui et lui tendit la main. Décidément, Loki aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette attention et à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Par contre il était certain de pouvoir s'habituer à la chemise trempée collant au torse du blond, révélant des formes agréables déjà soupçonnées.

Il accepta l'aide de Thor qui une fois qu'il le mit sur pieds lui sourit de toutes ses dents, apparemment heureux de les voir tout trois en vie. Il rit joyeusement en lui tenant l'épaule.

Loki rit aussi de bon cœur. Ils avaient survécu après tout !

Une fois que l'euphorie s'atténua, Loki porta son attention sur leur situation…trempée.

« Nous devons faire bivouac je pense. La nuit ne tardera pas à venir et il va faire froid, proposa Thor.

- Je suis d'accord. Au fait vous pouvez faire quoi d'autres avec vos cheveux ? Je sais que ça m'obsède mais comprenez-moi… »

Oh oui ça l'obsédait, et le regard énigmatique que Thor lança à Tony était encore plus intriguant.

« Pourquoi vous regardez l'amphibien ?

- Vous verrez bien.»

Oui, Thor pouvait confier cela a Mischief à présent. Alors ils s'en allèrent organiser le bivouac.

* * *

_mouhahaha, à venir, le bivouac !_


	11. Chapter 11

_mouhaha le bivouac ! _

_J'arrive bientôt à la fin de la première journée du film, qui se déroule sur trois jours quand même. Alors petit passage romantique, tel qu'il est dut._

_Et j'ai cherché le bruit que pouvait faire un caméléon, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de nom. Ils peuvent émettre un son cependant (entre le gazouillement et le coassement) _

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture !_

_Bellha !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Sa Dague fermement serrée contre sa poitrine, Foster attendait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour rejoindre la sortie que l'homme en armure lui avait indiqué, le chemin était plus court sur que sous terre. Appuyée contre une roche, elle guettait le moment où ils sortiraient tout deux de la trappe enchâssée dans une carcasse de vieux frêne noueux. A ce moment elle frapperait, peu importe ce qu'en dirait Thor, de toute façon il la suivrait, jamais il ne lui désobéirait en face. Elle le ramènerait, quitte à tuer Mischief, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Thor l'oubli, qu'il disparaisse. Ce serai pour son bien, comme d'habitude, la chanson serai toujours la même vu qu'elle avait toujours marché. Mais faire le travail ainsi avait ses risques, celui de choquer Thor, ou bien que Mischief ne la tue avant. Le mieux serai qu'il prenne la fuite, mais au fond d'elle même elle voulait le voir mourir pour avoir emmené son bien le plus précieux. C'était sa faute à lui, elle le savait, tout concordait, elle avait écouté à la taverne, elle l'avait vu s'enfuir avec Thor, et l'affiche dans la besace, avec la couronne. Elle ne comprenait pas toute la teneur de l'histoire et comment tout ceci s'était produit, ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Mischief servait de plein gré de guide à Thor et qu'il devrait bientôt payer pour avoir oser toucher à sa chère fleur.

La trappe s'ouvrit violemment, laissant un grand type au cheveux noir sortir en toussant. Il était trempé, et un deuxième homme au physique similaire le suivait.

Ils rampèrent hors de leur trou en crachant de l'eau et en jurant. Foster les reconnu et se ravisa, c'était Huginn et Muninn, les jumeaux. Ceux qu'elle cherchait avaient dut prendre une autre route.

L'un d'entre eux se mit à cogner de rage dans tout ce qu'il trouvait en hurlant, corbeau colérique.

« Je le tuerait ce Mischief, je te jure Muninn, je le tuerai !

- Laisse m'en un morceau alors. »

Ca c'était déjà plus intéressant.

« On le croisera au royaume, on récupèrent la couronne, et on le tue.

- A moins que ! »

Les deux frères se retournèrent en sursaut, dardant leurs yeux noir sur l'élégante femme qui se tenait sur une roche.

Oui, ils étaient parfait pour faire le boulot mieux qu'elle ne le ferait, elle ferait d'une pierre plusieurs coups et sans se salir les mains.

« A moins que ?

- A moins que vous ne fassiez preuve de sagesse et que vous cessiez de tourner en rond comme des chiens fous. Et réfléchir, un instant. »

Foster brandit le sacoche tant convoité par les deux frères qui tirèrent immédiatement leurs armes.

« Oh je vous en pris ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »

Elle la leur lança comme un vulgaire bout de viande offert à ces charognards qui se jetèrent dessus avec convoitise. Ils en tirèrent la couronne, la contemplant avec un désir malsain qui étirait leurs lèvres en faucilles inquiétantes.

« Heureuse de voir tant de bonheur sur votre visage, si cela peut vous contenter, je vous dit bon vent. Pour ma part j'avait l'intention de vous proposer une offre de mille couronne, en plus du diadème, vous vous seriez enrichie au-delà de vos espérance. Oh et puis ce n'est pas tout, mais bon, c'est la vie, on ne peut pas entrevoir toute chose, sur ce je vous laisse à votre couronne.

- Attend … »

Le principe même de l'objet qui se fait désirer, un plan qui marche. Foster rie doucement sous sa capuche, pensant qu'elle aurait d'avantage de mérite à porter le surnom de Mischief que l'actuel détenteur.

« C'est quoi cette proposition ?

- Mischief à trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux encore que cette couronne, voilà pourquoi il l'a laissée. Il est partit avec, moi tout ce que je veux c'est voir Mischief disparaître. Une vieille histoire de rancœur.

- C'est quoi cette chose ?

- L'homme qui l'accompagne, croyez le où non, il a plus de valeur qu'il n'en à l'air, je vous expliquerait pourquoi une fois que Mischief sera mort. »

Les deux frères se consultèrent un instant puis revinrent sur Foster qui faisait mine de douter sur leur réponse.

« Donc en résumé, si on tue Mischief, on obtient l'autre type si précieux, vous nous offrez mille couronne et on garde le diadème.

- Vous avez tout compris, et en plus vous aurez la remise pour la capture de Mischief, et votre revanche. »

Foster agita l'affichette _mort ou vif_ de Mischief devant Huginn et Mininn. Ceux-ci sourirent de nouveaux, ils avaient tout à y gagner, mais la réalité n'est pas toujours aussi clémente quand on fait affaire avec une sorcière, et elle ne le serait pas avec eux.

« Aie !

- Desolé.

- C'est rien, mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Bon a vrai dire il était assez évident pour Loki de constater que Thor était en train d'enrouler ses cheveux blond autour de la main écorchée de Loki, chose douloureuse. Le fait était surtout de savoir : dans quel but ! A part lui faire sentir a quel point ils étaient soyeux malgré leur voyage et lui faire craindre que leur étrange luminosité de lui brûle la main ou pire, il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Thor. Celui-ci finit son « bandage » et l'apprécia sous tout les angles, satisfait. Constatant la mine inquiète de Loki, il lui serra doucement les doigts.

« Vous allez vite comprendre. Mais surtout, ne vous affolez pas.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Le sourire de Thor l'y aida, au moins autant que sa main rassurante et sa voix chaude. Cette voix qui délicatement s'éleva dans la nuit, grave, noble, en un chant langoureux captant sembla-t-il jusqu'à l'attention des grillons qui se turent pour écouter cette voix. Loki senti son sang bouillir agréablement pour lui gonfler le cœur, comme un souffleur qui travaillerait le verre encore chaud, lui offrant des forme agréable au gré de son souffle. Jamais il n'eu d'impression telle que celle-ci, sa main se referma sur celle de Thor et il sursauta tout juste quand les cheveux de celui-ci s'illuminèrent, faisant pétiller l'air frais de la nuit et allant s'immiscer dans les ombres des écorces d'arbres, entre les brins d'herbes. Le visage de Thor s'éclaira, magnifique, en paix avec lui même et avec ce don qu'il avait apprivoisé, qui faisait partie de lui. Il chantait pour la lumière, et elle ne s'embrasait que d'avantage, avide de sa voix et prête a apporter autant de son incandescence qu'il lui chanterait de donner. L'esprit lumineux qui habitait Thor se réveillait, cette mélodie qui aurait assoupit les plus énergique, l'entité invisible elle en faisait sa renaissance et brûlait d'ardeur le long des cheveux de Thor, jaillissant de toute sa puissante lumière. Même le feu du bivouac paraissait tout juste aussi imposant qu'une étincèle face à l'astre solaire. Loki se crispa quand son bandage s'illumina, il senti des picotements sur sa peau et sa plaie, mais si peu, oh si peu. Il pouvait bien ignorer la douleur, et on pouvait lui infliger pire blessure encore si Thor continuait à chanter ainsi, en lui tenant la main, dans la nuit.

L'obscurité finit par récupérer son droit, l'esprit lumineux s'endormit de nouveaux et le temps reprit son cours. Parce qu'il s'était arrêté n'est-ce pas ? Non ?

Thor retira ses cheveux, laissant la paume de Loki net, comme si rien ne l'avait jamais altérée. Les éléments du temps qui l'avait blessée s'était résorbés. Juste comme ça.

En chantant, avec des cheveux, au milieu de la nuit, en pleine foret, à côté d'un amphibien.

Quelque chose clochait outrageusement avec cette composition, on aurait cru avoir pris des éléments de vie au hasard, de les avoir mélangé et puis d'en avoir pioché quelques uns pour former une phrase absurde.

« Mischief, tout va bien ? »

Le regard inquiet de Thor ramena Loki à la situation, qui même complètement loufoque, était bien la situation actuelle. Sans s'en rendre compte il était resté figé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rivés sur sa main comme si ce n'était pas la sienne mais qu'elle tentait de l'en persuadé par un procédé hypnotique. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance , un sourire tordu au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, ça va très bien. Enfin ça fait beaucoup en une journée, et là je me demandais l'étendue de vos capacité capillaire. Ca fait longtemps ? Je peux vous le demander à présent non ? »

Loki était nerveux et tiquait, la fatigue et les évènements qui s'enchaînaient le laissait à fleur de peau. C'était de l'agacement, autant que de la curiosité poussée à l'extrême. Il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il tenait toujours étroitement serrées la main de Thor.

« Oui je n'ai plus grand chose à vous cacher de toute façon. J'ai toujours eu cette capacité, d'aussi loin que je puisse me le rappeler. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ce don était exceptionnel, que personne ne comprendrait et qu'il fallait me protéger. Des gens on tenté de les couper quand j'étaient bébé, ils les voulaient pour eux seuls, mais une fois coupés, ils perdent leur pouvoir, et deviennent plus ternes. »

Thor dégagea sa nuque et une mèche plus sombre et courte rebiqua.

« C'est un don précieux, que je dois protéger.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes jamais sortie de votre tour. »

Thor baissa les yeux, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, et certains sacrifices.

« Et vous comptez y retourner après ?

- Non ! Enfin … je ne sais pas, c'est si compliqué. »

Tony se blottit contre le pied de Thor.

« D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ne pas avoir soigné vos autres blessures avant, je ne pouvait pas vous expliquer tout ça.

- C'est pas grave, vous avez bien fait, je serez sûrement partit en courant. Là je suis trop fatigué pour lutter.

- Elles ont dut toutefois guérir à présent, je peux choisir l'étendue de mes soins. Si vous consentez à relâcher ma main, vous pourrez le constater. Ca ne me gêne pas, vous avez les mains très fines … »

Loki s'empressa de retirer sa main en sursaut. Quel crétin, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact affectueux, et Thor savait se montrer si attendrissant. Stupide corps en mal de tendresse !

Il passa une main dans son dos et confirma qu'il n'avait plus rien.

« C'est absolument génial comme truc.

- Je suis content que vous le preniez bien, j'avais peur de votre jugement ou de votre réaction.

- Allons vous me prenez pour un mercenaire sans état d'âme ?

- N'êtes vous pas si loin du compte, Mischief ? ou devrais-je dire Loki ? »

Ils se sourirent avec malice. Loki adorait entendre son prénom prononcé comme tel, un mot étranger dans la bouche d'un étranger, quoi de plus excitant.

« Vous me devez bien quelques explications à ce sujet, Loki. Encore une omission.

- Je doute que la triste histoire du jeune Loki sans famille vous intéresse. »

Thor contredit sa supposition en se rapprochant, ses yeux bleu pétillants de curiosité. Loki céda facilement, à sa propre surprise.

« Bon, mes origines à moi, je ne les connaît pas vraiment. Alors je vous épargnerait le chapitre sur le pauvre bébé que des parents venus de terres lointaines ont déposé à l'orphelinat il y a de cela 17 ans. Ca on s'en moque. Mais il y avait ce livre, sur un bandit de grand chemin, je le lisait aux plus jeunes de l'orphelinat, quand ils parvenaient à me battre aux cartes. J'avoue avoir fait exprès de perdre des fois. Revenons au livre, ça racontait l'histoire de celui qu'on nommait : The God of Mischief. Ca en jette hein ! L'homme le plus riche de la terre, héros et fine lame. Très grand séducteur au passage, et sans vouloir me vanter …

- Ce Mischief volait et pillait les riches ?

- Non, pas du tout. il sauvait les faibles en se jouant des riches, rien qu'en usant de la malice, il leur faisait de sales blagues, à croire qu'il vivait de rire et d'eau fraîche. Dans la vrai vie, il serai probablement mort, ou au même rang que nous autres. Enfin, bon les scénario enfantin lui rendait les choses faciles, mais il avait tellement de charisme, tellement … tout. Et pour un gosse qui n'avait rien…c'était, je sais pas, un peu plus attractif. »

Pourtant il aurait tant voulu être comme ce héros, mais la vérité l'avait vite rattrapé, on ne vivait pas comme ça, et le milieu des brigands l'avait entraîné vers le fond plus que tiré vers le haut. Il repoussa sa mélancolie cependant.

« Surtout n'en parlez à personne, ça nuirait à ma réputation.

- Ah, je ne me le permettrais pas.

- Une fausse réputation, c'est toujours mieux que rien non.

- Certes mais, vous savez, personnellement, je préfère de beaucoup Loki à Mischief. Loki, c'est vous. »

Le brun releva la tête, et Thor avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

« Il faut arrêter d'être gentil avec moi comme ça.

- C'est que je le veux bien, vous êtes la seul personne qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer hors de ma mère et avant notre entrée à la taverne. Et je vous l'ai dit, je suis heureux que ce soit tombé sur vous, Loki. »

Mischief ravala sa salive, si Thor pouvait cesser de le regarder avec autant d'insistance…il n'avait pas l'habitude nom d'un chien.

« Je… vais chercher du bois, pour le feu. Et, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à regretter vos paroles.

- Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute plus. »

Loki s'empressa de fuir ce sourire étincellent avec autant de naturelle et de diplomatie qu'il le put, il loua le ciel qu'il fasse nuit, car il s'était sentait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et davantage si possible.

Derrière lui Thor se mit à attiser le feu mourant. Il se sentait si bien ce soir, découvrir l'étendue de nouveau lien lui était une expérience particulièrement appréciable.

Un frisson le parcouru cependant alors que les braises se mirent à crisser, comme si on les étouffaient.

« Enfin ! j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! »

Thor se redressa d'un bond, son cœur rata un battement et se serra sous une sourde oppression.

« Mère !

- Bonsoir mon cher et tendre Thor. »

* * *

_ouhou ça fout des frissons. à la prochaine ! Merci de suivre mon histoire._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ça y est, j'en suis à 1h de film. Bon et bien ça avance !_

_Allez la suite._

_Ecoute !_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il y a des gens dans la vie qu'on souhaite ne jamais décevoir, ne jamais avoir à s'en séparer, qui nous sont si cher. Et puis un jour on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce sont bien les dernières personnes qu'on ai envi de croiser, juste un instant, ne pas être là, en leur présence. C'est affreux la culpabilités qu'on peut ressentir en cet instant, parce qu'on sait qu'on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à soit même, qu'on est responsable de notre propre rancœur et que l'on est même pas capable d'en vouloir à ces personnes, il n'y a pas de raison, on est seul fautif, et incapable de s'enfuir.

C'est ce que ressenti Thor là, face à sa mère. Elle se tenait droite dans sa robe rouge, son regard qu'il savait sombre tapit sous sa cape. Quel que soit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Thor aurait été incapable de le prévoir et de s'en défendre. S'en défendre, oui, il se savait en danger, impuissant face à sa mère, il l'avait toujours été en soit, mais jamais elle n'avait revêtu l'habit de menace pour lui.

« Mère, que… que faites vous ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher voyons, j'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur avec tout ces gardes dans la foret, et tu avais disparu.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?

- Allons, je suis ta mère, je n'avais qu'à suivre le bruit fracassant de la plus odieuse des trahisons. »

La mains froide de Foster vint caresser la joue de Thor, son regard d'acier braqué sur lui. Comment faisait-elle, comment pouvait-elle le tétaniser à ce point, elle pourtant si frêle, si glacée, aussi pétrifiante que la mort. Thor ne put que la regarder piteusement, sentant la lame de la culpabilité lui percer le cœur, sembla-t-il de la main même de Foster.

« Mère …

- Rentrons Thor, nous verrons tout cela.

- Ne comprenez-vous dont point ? Je ne le peux, ce voyage est des plus extraordinaires, j'ai vu et tant appris, des choses passionnantes ! Et, j'ai fait une rencontre... »

Thor ravala sa salive, se maudissant d'être aussi insolent, et de faire référence à Mischief de cette façon. Le ton glaciale et ironique de sa mère lui fit bien remarquer.

« Oh oui, un voleur dévergondé en fuite, tu as de quoi être fier. Soit, mais le voyage prend fin, rentrons. »

Une tentative bien vaine de tirer Thor par le bras, il aurait fallu un cheval pour le faire bouger et il dégagea doucement son poignet de l'emprise de sa mère.

« Mère, je crois, enfin, je pense qu'il m'apprécie. Je n'ai, jamais ressenti ça, je me sent bien avec lui, tout autant qu'avec vous. Mais il y a quelque chose, je crois que c'est ce que l'on appel l'amitié, et c'est un sentiment que j'affectionne, et qu'il me tarde d'approfondir. »

Le garçon se sentit rougir et se mordit la langue, damnée soit cette manie d'extérioriser ! Ses muscles se tendirent d'avantage quand sa mère commença à tourner autour de lui, l'air désolé, faisant danser les ombres à chaque fois que sa cape soufflait le feu à son passage.

" Thor, t'entends-tu parler de lui ? Comme d'une amourette. C'est tellement insensé, tu penses qu'il t'apprécie, lui ? C'est un moins que rien, un voleur et un pillard. Je ne réalise toujours pas que tu soit partit, dans mon dos, et maintenant tu inventes cette histoire de liaison amicale avec cet énergumène. Voilà bien la preuve de ta récurrente naïveté, tu es si peux avertie. Allons tu penses vraiment que cet homme a de tels sentiments ? Qui te l'a dit. Mais regardes toi bon sang, tu penses l'impressionner ? Il serai déjà partit sinon, il va profiter de toi et t'entraîner au fond du gouffre.

- Non …

- De tout les monstres de ce royaume, tu es tombé sur le plus perfide. Tu es un homme, alors pour lui tu sera soit une menace, soit une proie facile, rien de plus.

- Non.

- Qu'espérait-tu dont de lui. Une amitié ? C'est tellement puérile.

- Non…

- Ne râle pas ainsi, et rentre avec maman, tu n'as que moi à écouter et …

- NON ! »

Mais qu'elle cesse à la fin ! Qu'importe ce qu'il voulait de Mischief, ce que Mischief voulait de lui, ou ce qui viendrai à se passer, il voulait le vivre, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle jamais.

Le regard de Foster s'assombri davantage si toutefois ce fut possible. Il n'avait jamais dit non, pas de cette manière, c'était un non catégorique expulsé de sa volonté propre qui se manifestait pour la première fois. Une lumière électrisa brièvement les cheveux blond et s'évanoui aussitôt, comme une braise qui ravive sa flamme sous l'eau glacée. Elle était la, terrée dans les méandres de la volonté de Thor, menaçant de s'embraser dans les secondes à venir. Mais encore si faible face à l'oppressant esprit fluide de Foster. D'un pas aguerrit elle reprit ses cercles, ponctuant ses phrases des grands gestes qui frôlait le jeune homme, assaillit par la pie criarde qu'était sa mère, de grandes ailes brassant l'air sous des croassements inquiétant, traqué sans répit mais jamais achevé, oppressé, affolé, menacé.

« Non ? Alors c'est dont cela, voilà tout ce que tu me réponds, à moi qui t'ai tout donné ! Tu penses tout savoir de ce monde, il ne t'effraie plus, détrompes-toi, tu n'en a strictement rien vu. Tu veux partir, sans même dire merci, sans un regard derrière toi. Tu penses t'être endurcie, t'être fait un ami, et bien à la bonne heure ! Ote moi donc d'un doute en lui remettant ceci. »

Enfer, il se peut que Thor ai trouvé meilleur cachette pour la besace de Loki, sa mère n'avait apparemment pas eu de mal à la trouver elle, et s'en avoir à démonter la Tour brique par brique. Le contrat allait changer fort probablement si Mischief la voyait.

« Oh oui, tu le sais n'est-ce pas, il n'est là que pour ça, ses yeux doux ne te sont pas adressés, c'est un hypocrite, ne te fait pas d'illusion. Si tu ne me crois pas, rend la lui, nous verrons si il t'accompagnera toujours ou si comme je le pense il s'enfuira, mon cher. Et si toutefois il reste, méfie toi que ça ne soit pas pour profiter de ta magie, mais tu sais tout cela mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il est si gentil, si charmant, mais vas-y, rejoint le, cependant gare à toi, et si il venait à mentir, et il le fera, ne revient pas en te plaignant, je t'aurai prévenu Thor. Tu n'avait qu'à m'écouter, n'écoute que moi ! Que moi ! »

Et elle s'évanouie dans la nuit, comme si elle n'était jamais apparue. Les jambes du blond flageolèrent mais il se ressaisi, serrant la sacoche contre lui.

Ca n'allait pas, cet objet allait tout gâcher, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, il ne voulait pas. Autant il se félicitait de découvrir de nouveaux liens, autant il s'alarmait de constater à quel point devoir les couper maintenant ou de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'un mirage le désespérait. C'était trop tôt pour partir, trop tôt pour savoir si tout cela n'était pas vain. Alors il lui rendrai, mais pas tout de suite, pas encore. Avant, il devait savoir certaines choses.

« Me revoilà ! »

Thor failli laisser tomber la sacoche au sol de surprise, mais se ressaisi de nouveau, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Son esprit se tourna vivement vers son problème actuel qu'il serrait toujours contre lui.

« Thor, j'aimerai vous poser une question. Bon je ne m'attend pas à une réponse positive, mais sait-on jamais, pensez-vous que ma main aurait écopé de pouvoirs magiques ? Une force surhumaine par exemple, quand je vous ai rencontré j'ai tout de suite remarqué votre force incroyable, alors peut-être en ai-je hérité de quelques bribes…Ou autre, j'ai toujours rêvé de lancer des sorts, de paraître à un endroit sans y être, ça pourrait s'avérer bénéfique dans ma vie d'aventure et …Thor, tout va bien ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, tout sourire, grignotant un des fruits secs que Roger leur avait légué dans leur sacoche de voyage.

« Excusez, mais user de mon pouvoir me donne faim. »

Un instant sceptique, Loki posa cependant son bois à côté su feu en recommençant à bavasser.

" Oh oui, bien sûr. Bon pour en revenir, non parce que la malice et la classe surnaturel, ça j'ai, mais le force comprenez vous … »

Et ils continuèrent leur dialogue jusque tard dans la nuit, Loki apparemment déçu que Thor n'ai jamais vu sa mère avoir d'étranges pouvoirs tel qu'il les citait après en avoir usé sur elle. Mais les pensées du brun se détournèrent de la déception quand Thor lui ajouta à son panel de la malice et de la classe surnaturel sa beauté, il tortillait ses doigts de gène, bien qu'il ne nia pas les faits.

Loki semblait enjoué d'avoir un auditoire si présent. Le blond lui accordait toute son attention, buvant ses paroles, se délectant de ses histoires, laissant ses yeux enregistrer les moindres gestes et traits de cet être dont il apprenait chaque seconde un peu plus. Une partie de son esprit restait cependant tourné avec crainte vers la besace cachée dans la souche à leur proximité.

Foster retint Huginn de se jeter sur le duo qui bavardait avec insouciance. Elle les avait convaincu de la laissait faire, mais n'avait pas prévu que Thor serait resté. Sinon elle aurait fint de s'être faites avoir par Mischief, sans la présence de Thor bien sûr, les jumeaux en aurait fait ce qu'il leur chanterait et elle gardait couronne, argent et jeunesse éternel. Un plan qu'elle savait infaillible, et quelle devrait remodeler. Ce qui était déjà en cours dans son esprit. Mais elle devrait revoir l'envergure des enjeux.

« Patiente messieurs, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, on se lève de bonne heure !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Le retour de la botte ! Et oui, un personnage souvent laissé pour compte. J'y ai mit le temps, veuillez m'excuser. Un petit chapitre pour les fans de Sleipnir et pour ceux qui aiment traîner au lit, Bonne lecture !_

_Don't wake me up !_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Contentement ultime, le genre de sensation qu'on ose même pas imaginer et dès qu'on la ressent, on espère rien d'autre, on savoure, juste une fraction de bonheur dans les méandres de la vie. Une apparition chimérique. Aucun élément ne nous provient sauf cette bouffée de chaleur délicieuse qu'on sait éphémère mais qu'on ne regrette pas, non surtout ne pas la regretter, on en oublie même la raison, mais on sait qu'elle est là et qu'il faut saisir cette sensation avant sa disparition, peut-être ne reviendra-t-elle jamais.

Mais elle resta encore un peu entre les poumons de Loki quand il entrouvrit tout juste les yeux en se réveillant. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormis en paix, sans se réveiller en sursaut ou en panique. Non là il se sentait éclore dans la douceur de la rosée matinale, appuyé contre l'épaule de Thor. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Bah, alors Morphée pouvait bien le retenir aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait. Ce doux rêve ou il se laissa allait plus contre ce corps brûlant, qui ne le repoussa pas, ne l'agressa pas, mais se calla également à lui, une main protectrice se blottissant dans son dos. Oh il se maudirait d'avoir osé rêver ça, et d'avoir rêvé que ce n'était pas un rêve, rêvé qu'il se réveillerait ainsi. Il oubliait que se réveiller autrement fut possible. Des perles de rosées vinrent pépier sur son visage, le sortant de sa torpeur, mais pas de son rêve. Endormie, Thor avait l'allure d'un bouton d'or au matin, ses pétales encore clos qui attendent tranquillement de se déployer sous les rayons du soleil. Si calme et serein.

Loki hasarda un œil brumeux au-dessus de lui, d'où les gouttes d'eaux continuait de tomber, ruisselant d'une paires de naseaux fulminants. Drôle d'endroit pour une paires de naseaux. Loki s'étira en gémissant laissant sa main vagabonder sur la chemise rouge qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Cette chemise avait des faux plis très agréable soit dit en passant, il s'y attendait. Il mâchonna en refermant les yeux, se bouinant d'avantage contre cet impressionnant bouton d'or, n'oubliant cependant pas la politesse qui était dut à leur visiteur, ce dernier s'étant tout de même levé de bon matin pour leur rendre visite, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de se sécher.

« J'ose espérer que tu reviens pour t'excuser, canasson. »

Oh il les accepterait, là il aurait put tout accepter, tant qu'on le laissait savourer son contentement ultime.

C'était toutefois sans prendre compte que rien de tout cela ne concernait les perspectives de Sleipnir.

Il ne s'était pas levé tôt il n'avait pas dormis. Il n'allait pas s'excuser, mais terminer son travail. Quand à attendre que Loki ai finit de compter les boutons d'or, il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus.

Et le train train des matins ordinaires pour Loki revint au galop après l'avoir attrapé par la botte. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà hurlé aussi fort qu'a cette instant où on l'arrachait de ses songes en dentelles pour le traîner par terre d'une force surhumaine.

Thor sursauta, d'une parce qu'une présence agréable venait de lui être violemment retirée, de deux parce que Tony gazouillait méchamment après que ses écailles soit passées au vermillon, de trois parce que Loki hurlait d'horreur. C'est vrai que manger de l'herbe en étant traîné au sol par un cheval, on a vu mieux comme petit déjeuner.

Après ce temps de réactions, parce que avouons qu'il fallait bien réaliser ce qui se passait , et au réveil qui plus est, Thor bondit et rattrapa Loki en quelques foulées. Celui-ci hurlait toujours mais eu la conscience d'esprit de s'accrocher aux bras que Thor lui tendait.

S'en suivit une sorte de tire à la corde sur sujet humain entre un cheval et un homme. Tableau assez cocasse, surtout affublé des cris d'alertes de Loki, des coassements de Tony, des revendications propriétaires de Thor et du, sembla-t-il , refus obstiné de Sleipnir.

C'est la botte qui abandonna la partie en premier, accablée qu'on ne l'ai pas concertée avant de se faire malmener par des dents de cheval. Et comme le veulent les loi de la gravité combinée à celle de la force élastique, dont l'allongement ou la compression modérée d'un ressort dans son axe engendre une force proportionnelle à l'allongement relatif, dont personne n'avait alors conscience à ce moment, chacun des deux parties se retrouva projeté de son coté, Sleipnir gardant la pauvre botte entre ses dents. Il se redressa et se lança de nouveau sur le duo tombé dans l'herbe.

Thor réagit le premier en venant lui faire barrage, tendant prudemment les mains devant lui.

« Woho, tout doux ! On se calme ! »

Sleipnir piaffait devant lui, tout deux dansant de gauche à droite en miroir, le cheval se refusant à blesser un innocent, et Thor se refusant à le laisser se charger de Loki. Loki qui lui se plaquait aux racines d'un arbres, dans l'ombre de Thor, comme s'il avait soudain hérité des dons de Tony pour se fondre dans l'environnement.

« Doucement, tout doux … »

Renâclant toujours, Sleipnir finit toutefois par s'arrêter, fixant l'humain blond dans les yeux. Quelque chose le poussait à l'écouter et à se calmer. Quelque chose l'apaisait et attirait sa conscience sur un autre point qui méritait de l'attention. Pour une fois Sleipnir se sentait curieux d'autre chose que de remplir ses fonctions en bonnes et dut formes.

« Voilà, c'est bien. »

Tony coassa doucement pour accompagner son ami, sur la tête duquel il était posé, rendant la situation encore plus énigmatique pour l'équidé.

« Bien, tu es très intelligent. Mais je reste méfiant, tu comprends ? Alors tu ne dois pas bouger. Allez, assis. »

Même un cheval a de la fierté ! Sleipnir couina de dépit, c'était hors de question, mais pourquoi alors sa croupe était-elle plus affectée par la gravité que d'habitude !

« Thor je ne pense pas que …

- Assis. »

L'imposant postérieur du cheval s'écrasa au sol, faisant ravaler ses mots à Mischief.

« Hein !

- Et lâche la botte. »

Ah non ! Il avait eu tant de mal à avoir ne serai-ce qu'un petit bout de son fugitif !

« La botte. »

Pas la peine de répéter à chaque fois. Il la recracha, déçu de ne pas voir un orteil sanguinolent en sortir. Mais son air médusé s'effaça à l'instant où la main de Thor vint caresser son chanfrein avec affection et respect.

« Voilà une brave bête, tu es magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau cheval dans mes livres. J'admire t'a puissance, splendide créature. »

Alors là c'était le prendre par les sentiments. Sleipnir renâcla de fierté comme le jeune poulain qu'il était il y à longtemps.

« Tu semble las de ton travail, ça a dut être fatiguant de nous pourchasser nous et tout ces brigands bien avant. Et je reconnaît là ta sagesse te voyant rennes longues servir une justice qui n'est pas la tienne. Personne ne te reconnaît à ta juste valeur n'est-ce pas ?»

Oh si il y avait bien Fury mais il avait ses troupes, et puis il le considérait presque comme un de ses gardes à deux jambes. Pourtant il méritait bien d'être reconnu comme l'égal de Fury non ! Après tout ces services rendus aux hommes ! Bon d'accord il aimait son travail. Mais c'est vrai qu'au bout de ces longues années il avait espéré un peu plus qu'une botte de foin en rentrant et une tape affectueuse de Fury sur l'encolure, avec le bon vieux _blablabla, c'est bien mon gars_. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, oh non ! Il se plaisait ainsi. Juste, un peu plus de reconnaissance peut-être, ou de présence.

« Mais arrêtez Thor ! C'est une sale bête ce cheval !

- Allons Loki, c'est un ange, vous voyez bien ! N'est-ce pas, Sleipnir. »

Le nom du cheval luisait sur sa plaque pectoral alors qu'il bombait son poitrail, gonflé d'orgueil et d'émotion.

« Non vraiment là, je lâche le morceau. »

Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, Sleipnir lança un regard haineux à son fugitif. Il ne perdait toujours rien pour attendre celui-là. Mais la main sur son encolure le dissuadait de bouger d'avantage.

« Ecoute, brave destrier. Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial pour moi. Je sais que tu peux comprendre. Je peux même t'assurer que ce sont en ce moment les plus beaux jour de ma vie. Et j'aimerai s'il te plait que tu ne t'en prenne pas à ce monsieur. »

Thor avait relevé Mischief et le tenait contre lui. Loki lui se terrait le plus possible entre les muscles du blond, il avait toujours eu un mauvais rapport avec les chevaux et ils le terrorisaient. Le hennissement indigné de Sleipnir n'alla pas le rassurer.

« Laisse le moi encore une journée, ensuite vous pourrez vous chamailler autant qu'il vous plaira.

- Si il pouvait me laisser toute la vie ce serai bien.

- Je ne peux pas vous garder aussi longtemps, vous vous souvenez ?

- On peut toujours changer les règles non ?

- Loki … tendez lui plutôt la main.

- Je vais pas serrer la main à un cheval, il n'en a pas !

- Faites !»

Le cheval réfléchit à la proposition tremblante de Loki et secoua sa lourde tête.

« Oh et j'oubliais, Sleipnir : c'est mon anniversaire.»

Un hoquet secoua le crin gris du cheval qui abdiqua, offrant l'expérience unique pour Loki d'une poignée de main-sabot. Mais bon Thor avait l'air content, donc ils étaient contents eux aussi, et il les abandonna pour lever le camps, et surtout dissimuler la petite sacoche dans la besace de Roger.

En allant le rejoindre Sleipnir bouscula volontairement Mischief qui se retrouva de nouveau au sol. Après un réveil bien trop écourté, le voyage promettait à présent d'être encore plus long …

* * *

Quand je disais petit chapitre... Enfin bon, on change de décor au prochain.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ha le Royaume ... Franchement si vous pouvez écoutez la musique thème de ce passage elle est tellement géniale. Allez on va visiter un peu._

_Prenez le rythme !_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Thor avait cette capacité inouïe à pouvoir à la fois avoir l'air tout à fait stupide et absolument attendrissant lorsqu'il était ému ou excité. C'est donc ce visage que Loki put découvrir à leur arrivée devant le grand pont qui menait au Royaume.

Il était fait de pierre et enjambait le lac pour joindre la forêt à l'île qui perçait au milieu de l'eau. C'était un milieu naturel assez exceptionnel, l'île était assez grande pour accueillir un château, sa forteresse et une ville en contrebat. Le tout cerné par les eaux sur une bonne largeur. De la rive où ils se tenaient on apercevait même un port où étaient amarrés des bateaux de pêche. L'eau foisonnait de poissons qui venaient de certains petits affluents et prospéraient ici. Tour ceci conférait un cadre esthétique très pittoresque et une bonne situation de défense. Le Royaume n'avait d'ailleurs jamais connu le souci d'une attaque intempestive.

Et Thor admirait, posant le regard sur tout ce que la lumière lui révélait, comme il l'avait beaucoup fait ces derniers temps.

« Je le vois enfin, nous y sommes !

- Ouais, bienvenu dans le grand monde.

- Merci Loki. Merci.

- Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer quand même.

- Non, ce jour est trop beau pour verser des larmes, même de joie. »

Thor s'élança sur le pont, un Loki dubitatif sur les talons se méfiant du cheval qui ne le lâchait pas d'un iota.

Avec ce canasson de la garde, ça n'allait pas être simple de passer discrètement. Et il y avait aussi le gros problème des affiches. Le visage de Mischief était collé partout sur le pont, et même si sa coupe de cheveux dérivait à chaque affiche, on le reconnaîtrait. Déjà les gens louchaient sur lui en parlant à voix basses. Mais peut-être que le cheval les dissuaderaient d'intervenir, il était de la garde après tout, tout le monde connaissait Sleipnir ici. Loki ressemblait juste à un fugitif qu'on venait d'arrêter. Mis à part la présence du blond surexcité dont la place dans ce tableau resterait à définir.

Loki arracha une des affichette en grognant, ils n'aimait pas du tout ce dessinateur qui semblait rire de lui derrière chaque trait d'encre en lançant un message alléchant à tout ceux qui voudrait bien s'en prendre à ce visage.

Un grand coup d'épaule le fit vaciller, Sleipnir apparemment piqué par son infraction lui faisait remarquer que ça n'était pas de son goût. Et ce n'est pas le coup de poing de Loki dans son encolure qui le fit changer d'avis, alors le brun grimaça de douleur en frottant sa main. Non il n'avait effectivement pas écopé d'une force surhumaine, Thor avait raison. Tiens où était-t-il lui ?

Loki se précipita pour ramasser les cheveux qui traînaient sur la passage. Thor avait foncé tête baissé à l'entrée de la ville.

Magnifique. L'arche d'entrée s'élevait sur plusieurs pieds de haut, en bois de chêne verni. De là une place pavée éclatait en petite rues serpentant entre les maisons. Des grandes battisses aux poutres extérieurs apparentes, un crépit laiteux. Elles étaient parées de fleurs et de banderoles aux couleurs violettes du Royaume, et il y avait des gens partout, tant de gens ! Ca fourmillait de partout, des hommes des femmes, des enfants… Et toutes ces odeurs, du pollen, du sucre, du miel, du pain, et beaucoup encore ! Oh cela méritait d'être observé de bien plus près.

Mais faire un pas de plus s'était avéré plus complexe. Des personnes passaient en tout sens où marchaient sur ses cheveux et l'empêchaient d'avancer, ou alors le regardait avec un drôle d'air, le dévisageant comme une vieille connaissance dont on est plus trop sûr. Il se couvrit machinalement la tête quand une cheval attelé à une charrue passa à toute allure sur ses cheveux, mais il ne sentit rien bien sûr, si ce n'est un immense soulagement en voyant Loki arriver chargé de sa traîne d'or à lui.

« Loki je crois avoir un souci.

- Oui, et de taille. »

Le brun envisagea plusieurs possibilité, dont la plus simple serai de mettre un terme à cette capillarité tentaculaire, mais il y renonça très vite, surtout quand ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur trois petites filles rousses en robes blanches qui se tressaient mutuellement les cheveux. Leur grands yeux bleus s'illuminèrent quand Loki les siffla en présentant le problème de Thor.

Ils s'arrangèrent très vite, les gamines ne prirent même pas cela comme un service rendu mais comme un jeu où elles pourraient s'exercer à leur talent. Ils s'isolèrent dans une petite cours pavées pour étendre les longs cheveux. Loki s'écarta un peu avec Sleipnir pour laisser la place et monter la garde, jetant quelques coups d'œil aux enfant qui sautaient par dessus ou passant dessous les cheveux tout en les tressant, riant avec Thor qui s'émerveillait de voir des enfants aussi joviales, il n'avait jamais vu d'enfants d'ailleurs. Une des fillettes s'absenta et revint très vite avec quelques rubans rouge et noir pour en ajouter à leur créativité.

« Pardon monsieur ! »

Loki se raidit, la fillette avait coupé droit devant un garde qui posa ses yeux sur eux. Puis il aperçu Sleipnir qui renifla bruyamment, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Oh tu l'as attrapé Sleipnir ! Fury va être content. Bon travail ! »

Et il s'en allèrent aussi simplement, riant de ce pauvre bougre qui aurait enfin ce qu'il méritait. Mischief ne put qu'accorder un signe de tête reconnaissant au cheval, même si il savait que c'était pour une situation amicale temporaire.

Ils ne virent pas d'autres gardes, et heureusement pas de Fury. Au bout de quelques minutes Sleipnir bouscula de sa lourde tête l'épaule de Loki qui voulu protester mais resta la bouche ouverte en voyant le travail achevé des fillettes.

Thor se tortillait pour apprécier la longue tresse complexe qui lui tombait dans le dos. Une broderie ingénieuse avec des aller-retour tressés parfaitement exécutés, les rubans courant entre la multitudes de nattes pour mieux maintenir le tout. Mais surtout, les cheveux ne touchaient plus terre. Le visage de Thor était dégagé, offrant un plan parfait sur ses traits rudes, et cette coiffure lui donnait un air à la fois noble et humble. Et c'est avec cette attitude qu'il remercia les enfants, de son sourire lumineux et ses paroles pleines de douceur. Elles finirent par s'en aller à grand renfort de signes de mains et de gloussements satisfaits.

La joie irradiait plus que jamais de Thor qui se tourna vers Mischief dans l'attente d'une suggestion. Elle se fit lente à venir, les mots sont difficiles à trouver pour qualifier ce qu'on à jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer.

« Vous…eux. Ca vous va très bien. »

Nul. Mais ça parut suffisant à Thor qui rit de bon cœur en lui passant une main sur la nuque. Un geste amicale qu'il semblait affectionner. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il finit par les détourner de ceux de Loki pour le porter sur la rue grouillante.

Les yeux de Loki étaient très beaux, il le reconnaissait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de les contempler toute la journée. Dommage. Alors il fallait profiter du moment et il enjoignit ses acolytes à le suivre. Il ne vit pas Sleipnir envoyer une bourrade de son épaule à un Loki rallant des « oh ça va hein ! ».

Et il y avait tant de choses à voir ici, à humer, à goutter, à entendre ! Il fallait courir en tout sens mais la fatigue ne touchait pas Thor. Le temps passa à une allure folle alors qu'il s'essayait aux art de rue, comme la craie sur le sol. Son œuvre, un soleil d'or aux contours parme, plut beaucoup aux villageois.

Cette fête leur offrait beaucoup à voir et surtout les affiches de Mischief, mais la présence de Sleipnir les aidait à éviter les problèmes et les gardes.

Thor insista pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour chez le libraires et ils passèrent un moment dans les livres, chacun se délectant d'en apprendre à l'autre. Tony coassant joyeusement, mais son savoir était trop vaseux et ambiguë pour eux. Les sujets dérivaient de l'origine du nom des contrées voisines en passant par la composition de la soupe de poireaux, sucrées ou salées ? Puis ils partaient sur l'art, des motifs de poteries aux illustration ouvragées de femmes dansant, tissant, chantant. Un peu comme Thor le faisait tout les jours à vrai dire.

« Les femmes sont tellement belles et mystérieuses, l'homme ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir telle créature pour compagne.

- Vous avez déjà eu des femmes Thor ? »

Celui-ci rougit, gêné d'une question aussi soudaine sur un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé.

« Je euh non.

- Alors ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous n'y connaissez rien en femmes.

- Je vis avec une depuis mon enfance !

- C'est votre mère, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Et alors, je suis sur qu'elles sont toute comme elle : belles, généreuses, affectueuses … »

Loki éclata de rire devant tant de simplicité.

« Fourbes, ingrates, tentatrices, elles vous serrent contre leur poitrine opulentes pour mieux vous étouffer et drainer de vous tout ce que vous possédez pour vous laisser à demi mort dans un placard lorsqu'elles vous ont tout pris. Et avec des excuses pourries en plus.

- Vécu ?

- Pas loin, et je m'en garde bien. »

Thor ne posa pas plus de question, il avait compris, Loki n'appréciait pas les femmes, changer de sujet serai plus ludique.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps avant qu'une fanfare ne passe sous les fenêtres. Des flûtes, cornemuses, violons, une association fort bien orchestrée qui ne put que les pousser à sortir.

Sleipnir fut très heureux de les voir dehors après avoir fait le pied de grue devant la librairie.

Et comme Loki il resta dubitatif quand Thor se mit à danser au milieu de la foule qui s'écartait.

Ses pieds nus effleuraient le sol quand il sautillait au rythme de la musique qui le faisait tournoyer avec grâce et noblesse.

Les villageois admiratifs se virent entraînés dans la danse quand Thor venait les chercher et bientôt tous se mirent à danser ensemble selon la gigue traditionnelle du Royaume.

Une musique et des pas enlevés, énergiques. Thor avait eu le temps de les apprendre dans sa Tour, il les connaissait, et pouvoir enfin partager ça avec d'autres gens était encore plus appréciable.

Mais pour que tout cela soit vraiment parfait, il fit signe à Loki de le rejoindre. Celui-ci fit non de le tête mais se retrouva projeté dans la foule par un coup de croupe de Sleipnir et se retrouva pris avec Thor dans la danse. Oh il connaissait les pas lui aussi, mais se retrouver baladé de partenaire en partenaire lui tournait la tête. Les gens au moins n'avait pas le temps de voir la sienne.

De temps en temps Thor et Loki s'apercevaient puis se retrouvaient séparé de nouveaux, emportés ailleurs. Puis la musique s'éleva une dernière fois, plus vive, plus tournoyante, et s'arrêta tout aussi subitement.

Un silence, et les gens autour s'applaudirent mutuellement, faisant fit de Thor qui serrait la taille de Loki d'une main et ses doigts fins dans l'autre. Leur poitrine se soulevaient en cadence, collées étroitement. Et ils se sourirent, s'écartant doucement l'un de l'autre pour ne pas briser trop violemment l'infime lien si fragile qui les avait accordé dans ce dernier pas.

« Sur les embarcations ! » Une voix lointaine les invita à prendre place dans les navires pour ceux qui voulaient participer à la fête sur l'eau. Une idée que Loki trouva juste et il tapota le torse de Thor sur lequel reposait ses mains. Comment étaient-elles arrivé là elles.

« Venez, j'ai une idée. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule avant que Thor ne s'arrête devant une fresque. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, mais une grande mosaïque veillait sur la place, trois personnes y figurait : Un Roi, une Reine et dans ses bras un enfant. Tout trois portaient une couronne, tout trois souriaient et avaient l'air heureux. Leurs yeux bleus regardaient le peuple avec amour et reconnaissance. Un enfant vint déposer quelques fleurs devant la fresque, d'autres firent de même.

« C'est pour le prince disparut. »

Une petite fille tendit un bouton d'or à Thor et lui montra la fresque ou reposait des gerbes de toutes les couleurs. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa fleur, fixant la mosaïque et ce petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus pour qui tant de gens s'étaient mobilisé en ce jour. Peut-être cette année reviendrait-il, Thor avait bien réussi l'impossible ces derniers jours, alors il voulait y croire. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Loki le tira de sa mélancolie.

« Allons-y, Thor. »

Oui, maintenant il fallait y aller.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : tout le monde à bord !_

_Ça vous va toujours ? merci pour le soutien, j'attend les commentaires, ou les questions._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ah la scène des lanternes, tellement mythique. Reste encore un mystère lié à cette scène __: où Raiponce avait-elle caché la sacoche ! _

_Enfin, c'est la magie Disney que voulez vous, alors laissons nous porter. _

_(Le titre du chapitre est celui d'un film que j'ai vu. Un autre registre.)_

_Keep the light On_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Ajusté une dernière fois, et le blason du Royaume finement gravé dans le métal reposait à présent sur la poitrine du roi, suspendu à un ruban de satin violet. La reine l'apprécia, passant une dernière fois à plat ses mains sur le col de la longue veste de son mari. Elle savait ce geste naïf et dénué d'utilité sur le tissu parfaitement lisse, mais c'était pour le geste, juste pour le geste.

18 ans qu'elle le refaisait, inlassablement, pour garder la flamme de leur espoir intact comme au lendemain de ce jour qui leur fut funeste et douloureux. Ses grands yeux bleu se levèrent vers ceux de son époux que le temps avait fini par marquer.

La neige du chagrin avait imprégné ses cheveux autrefois comme les blés et son œil pleurait silencieusement, toujours. Pour lui le temps où il aurait put voir grandir son fils était révolu, il ne le connaîtrait jamais sous les traits d'un enfant et gardait en lui celui d'un si petit bébé aux cheveux de soleil et un coin de ciel bleu dans ses yeux. Les même yeux que sa mère.

Et qu'elle était belle dans sa robe violette, ses cheveux couleur des terres brûlantes. Elle était là, elle l'avait toujours été, à supporter ses peines et ses colères de ne pas savoir qui ni pourquoi. Son fils, il la lui devait, un seul fils. Sa plus grande fierté était devenu sa plus grande peine.

Mais elle ne pouvait lui en offrir un autre, et aucun d'eux ne l'aurait voulu. Il était trop présent dans leur cœur pour l'oublier, ou le remplacer. Non il n'était pas question de cela, et ils attendraient, jusqu'à ce que leur fin vienne si il le fallait. Et elle viendrait, chaque secondes plus proches des ténèbres profondes et plus loin de ce soleil disparut.

Le vieux seigneur regardait sa femme, en soupirant des mots faibles, expirés avec difficultés.

« Quel père suis-je dont pour attendre que mon fils revienne seul. Quel Roi suis-je dont pour imposer le poids de mon chagrin sur mon peuple. Quel fou suis-je dont pour croire encore que les larmes d'un vieil hommes ramèneront ce qui lui a été enlevé. »

Le Roi plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme. Et elle lui sourie, calmement, lui caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts fins.

« Je vois en vous le père d'un enfant, et le Roi de ce peuple. Mais toute larmes que vous pourrez verser ne fera jamais de vous le fou que vous prétendez être, mon époux. Toute larme n'est pas perdu pour ceux à qui elle sont vouées. »

Une voix si tendre qu'il blottie son visage dans les mains de la Reine alors qu'elle lui essuyait ses larmes. Ces mains avait toujours été un réel réconfort pour son cœur en ruine. Ces mains qui l'avait soutenu et relevé encore, et encore. Il les pris dans les siennes, appréciant leur douceur. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir elles avaient toujours été douce. Elle avait si peu changé en 18 années, elle seul pouvait encore raviver en lui le souvenir de ces jours heureux.

« Alors encore une fois laissons la lumière parler pour nous. »

Main dans le main il rejoignirent leur balcon où trônait un lanterne solitaire. En bas s'étendait la foule silencieuse et parsemée de lumières. Ensemble le Roi et la Reine tirèrent sur le lien qui retenait la lampe à son socle et elle s'éleva doucement dans le ciel nocturne.

« Loki, vous êtes sûr ? »

En un flop, la barque de bois se retrouva à l'eau. Elle était cachée sous un vieux pont et Mischief s'en servait de temps à autres comme sauve-conduit.

« Oh tout à fait. Allez on embarque. »

Thor ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du bateau , déposant Tony sur la proue. Une promenade en bateau, c'était une première pour eux deux et ils tressaillirent un peu quand Loki les rejoignit et que le bateau tangua. Le brun poussa l'embarcation du bout de sa rame et ils glissèrent sur l'eau, Sleipnir les regardant s'éloigner de dessous le pont.

« Fait pas cette tête vieux canasson, on va revenir. Tiens en attendant. »

Loki balança un sac devant les sabots du cheval d'où sortir de belles pommes rouge. Un pot de vin de mauvais goût venant d'un voleur.

« Et je les ai acheté ! »

Ah oui ? Bon dans ce cas il n'y avait pas de quoi se priver.

« Enfin, pas toutes. »

Quoi !

« Où allons-nous Loki ?

- Il paraît que c'est le plus beau jour de votre vie, alors on va pas faire les choses à moitié. »

La barque fila sur l'eau aussi noir que le ciel parsemé d'étoile, tant qu'on ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre les deux, et Thor se plaisait à penser qu'il naviguaient sur le ciel infini. Ses doigts déformaient l'eau quand il les plongeait dedans alors que la barque avançait silencieusement au rythme où Loki ramait.

Un exercice qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs, et puis Thor n'avait jamais fait ça, bien qu'il était évident qu'il les aurait menés beaucoup plus vite sur le milieu du fleuve. Et ces là qu'il s'arrêtèrent, se laissant stagner au milieu des eaux sombres et ondulantes qui au début inquiétaient Thor. Mais il s'y fit très vite et porta plutôt son regard vers le Royaume.

Les hautes façades des maisons étaient illuminées par des torches et des petits feux, des ombres mouvantes s'y dessinaient laissant deviner les villageois qui s'animaient en tout sens. Des navires s'écartaient du port avec beaucoup de personnes à leur bord, portant de petites lumières. Il y avait des bateaux de toutes les tailles, des petites barques au plus grand trois mats de la Garde Royale, Sleipnir y aurait sûrement eu se place, mais il avait fait son choix.

Le Royaume se plongeait peu à peu dans la pénombre alors que les villageois éteignaient toutes lumières, mais que l'on regarde à gauche ou a droite, la forteresse se mouvait en flux informe de silhouettes. En bas se reflétait toute cette agitation mourante et renvoyait l'image des hauteurs, le Château. Calme et imposant, son réveil n'était pas encore venu, et Thor soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La question le fit sursauté. Habitué à contempler cette soirée en seul compagnie de Tony, il était surpris d'avoir une autre présence cette année. Il hésita avant d'exposer son malaise.

« Oh. C'est juste que…A vrai dire, je suis terrifié.

- Fallait le dire que vous n'aimiez pas l'eau.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous savez, j'ai passé 18 ans de ma vie à regarder le monde depuis ma fenêtre, à rêver de ce jour, à ce que l'on pourrait ressentir à être là. Et j'y suis ce soir. Et si, et si je m'était trompé, et si ce n'était pas du tout comme je l'avait rêvé ? »

Il n'y avait pas la grande panique habituel dans les yeux de Thor, plutôt une sage résignation quand à une potentiel déception.

« Non, vous n'avez pas à douter Thor. Ce moment viens, et vous saurez l'apprécier.

- Oui et si… et si vous dîtes vrai, que me restera-t-il pour demain ? Je n'ai jamais eu que ça, alors que ce passera-t-il quand je n'aurais plus ce rêve sur lequel j'ai appuyé toute ma vie ?

- Oh vous découvrirez une chose passionnante : trouver un nouveau rêve. La vie n'est qu'une succession d'objectifs qu'il nous faut atteindre afin d'en trouver d'autres encore.

- Vous croyez ?

- Absolument.

- Alors, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. »

Ils se sourirent, à la fois gêné et heureux de la présence de l'autre.

« Pas si mal du tout en effet. »

La barque manqua de chavirer quand Thor se retourna dans la barque qui avait fait un tour complet, leur faisant tourner le dos au Royaume, et Loki se retrouva au fond du bateau.

L'excitation de Thor était au beau fixe alors qu'une flamme s'élevait timidement dans le nuit, un signal et un appel silencieux. C'est à cet instant que Thor put remarquer le silence qui régnait au Royaume. La fête avait bel et bien prit fin et allait maintenant commencer le balai muet des lumières, une berceuse murmurée par des lucioles, une prière des hommes envoyée en ralliant la terre et le ciel.

Puis de l'or liquide s'écoula du château le long de rue à mesure quand les villageois allumaient leur lanternes, de l'or qui s'évapora et s'éparpilla dans le ciel pour se joindre à l'appel. En quelques secondes des milliers de lumières orangées s'envolèrent de rues et des navires en bourgeonnant autour du Royaume.

Ca n'avait rien des étoiles que Thor avait imaginé. C'est comme ci tout d'un coup on lui avait ouvert les yeux et offert la vrai apparence de ce à quoi il avait rêvé jour et nuit. Ca ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à ses pensés dans lesquelles il s'était caché, tout ce temps, mais c'était tout aussi fabuleux. Cette zone d'ombre en lui venait de s'éclairer, venait d'éclairer sa vie, de lui redonner son sens, de la remettre à l'endroit.

Son cœur explosait en autant de lumières qui flottait dans l'air sir doux, scintillantes de toutes parts, l'éblouissant tant il y en avait. Il y en avait de toutes formes, se reflétant dans l'eau en faisant croître leur nombre. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru reposait dans chacune de ces lumières, en ce monde annoncé qu'enfin il pouvait vivre après l'avoir attendu, tout ce temps.

Chaque lanterne était un de ces moment où il avait attendu, un de ces moments qui ne serai plus jamais et qui faisait que sa vie changeait de visage. Tout semblait tellement différent à présent, un élément qu'il était habitué à revivre inlassablement, comme chaque jour s'étaient inlassablement répétés jusque là, venait de se modifier, d'offrir une autre vision. Comment pourrait-il revenir à sa vie d'avant, ses croyances venaient d'être justifiées, en quoi pourrait-il croire à présent ?

« Thor ?»

Ce dernier se retourna pour observer Loki qui tenait une lanterne allumée dans chaque main et il oublia ses pensées un instants pour s'asseoir en face de lui, son excitation ravivée. Et puis il pensa à quelque chose et se pencha pour attraper sa besace.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Oui il pouvait maintenant. Au moins Loki serai content, et puis le contrat était en partie rempli, il lui devait bien ça. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, il ne le regretterait pas. Il sortie la petite sacoche et la lui tendis en réalisant que c'est à cette petite sacoche et à son contenue qu'il devait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment.

Loki regarda la besace, étonné, et était prêt à se jeter dessus. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, non, il était ailleurs, perdu sur le visage de Thor sur lequel il s'était à présent posé.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dut vous la rendre plus tôt, et ne me demandez pas comment elle est arrivée là. Enfin je craignait de vous la rendre, mais, plus maintenant, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez …

- Si, je comprends, je commence à comprendre. »

Ca n'avait rien de compliqué à vrai dire, c'était tellement évident. Alors Loki abaissa la sacoche et tendit une lanterne à Thor.

« Prêt ?

- Plus que jamais. »

Et elles s'envolèrent en se tournant autour, prisent dans un courant invisible qui les entraînait ensemble dans les hauteurs.

Loki se sentait bien, à regarder toutes ces lumières. C'est vrai que c'était beau, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé à cette commémoration et la découvrait donc tout comme Thor, avec Thor.

Avec.

Utiliser ce mot lui donnait des frissons. Il faisait rarement quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un, en générale c'était pour chasser l'ennui. Toutes ces années où il avait cru tout savoir du monde, de la vie, avoir rencontrer Thor remettait tout en question. Il réalisait qu'il ne savait rien, n'avait rien vu en fait que ce qu'il avait décider de voir où qu'on lui avait mit sous le nez.

Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre vraiment qui il était. Thor lui avait éclairé la voie. Et il était, avec lui, sous le ciel étoilé, à relancer les lanternes qui venaient effleurer la surface de l'eau, sans complexes, obligations ou préjugé, juste parce qu'ils en avaient envi tout les deux. Loki voulait croire que c'était possible et réel, il voulait croire en quelqu'un, croire en Thor.

Tout avait l'air tellement clair à présent et il ne su pas si c'était la chaleur des lanternes qui le poussa à extérioriser ses pensées, mais il glissa sa main dans celle de Thor. Il pinça les lèvres quand il sentit qu'il la serrait, et leur regard s'accrochèrent.

Combien de temps cela dura, ils n'auraient put le dire, mais ils se fixèrent, sans mots dire, les lumières dansant autour d'eux alors que sans le vouloir ils se rapprochaient lentement.

Enfin peut-être le voulaient-ils, toutes ces lumières brillaient un peu pour eux alors …peut-être que cet instant fut à la fois trop long et trop court.

Trop long parce qu'ils savaient tout les deux ce qui risquait de se passer à chaque seconde de plus passer ainsi, Tony en était devenu vermillon et se cachait ses gros yeux.

Trop court parce que ça ne s'était pas passé, le regard de Loki avait été attirer par une lumière blafarde qui n'allait pas dans le tableau et qui lui avait valu un frisson d'effroi.

Sur la rive, Huginn et Muninn lui lancèrent un sourire en dent de scie avant de se retourner, laissant la menace faire redescendre Loki sur terre.

Thor se retourna mais ils avaient déjà disparu entre les arbres.

« Loki tout va bien ?

- Que euh… oui, je. »

Ses yeux vert se portèrent à la besace. Il était temps de faire un choix, difficile et très simple à la fois, mais n'avait-il pas trouvé diamant plus étincelant ? Et puis ils ne le lâcheraient jamais de toute façon, des aventures ils en aurait d'autre, et une beaucoup plus intéressante venait de commencer.

Alors tant pis, il avait déjà réussi à la voler, que valait cet objet pour lui à présent, à part une clé vers la plus incroyable des rencontres. Le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps à dire vrai et il relâcha la main qu'il tenait pourtant si fort.

« Thor, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance encore une fois. »

Et la barque se retira de son point d'ancrage pour rejoindre la rive en silence.

* * *

_Graphiquement cette scène du film était mémorable. Bien bien, on approche du dénouement, rendez-vous là où le doute s'installe et les liens manquent de se briser._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ah ce dur passage de la "trahison". Bonne lecture, j'espère._

_I'm always waiting for you_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quel horrible sentiment. Une désillusion, un mirage. Pourtant il y croyait encore. Il fallait qu'il y croit ! Foster ne pouvait pas avoir toujours raison sur tout, Loki ne le trahirait pas, impossible. Il avait bien vu ce qui s'était passé sur la barque, ils l'avaient vu tout les deux !

Pourtant Loki descendit de la barque après l'avoir glissée sur la rive, avait attrapé la sacoche et regardé Thor dans les yeux avec une once de terreur que le blond ne sut déchiffrer, sûrement qu'il ne le voulait pas de peur d'y trouver quelque-chose .

« Thor, attendez-moi là, je reviens très vite, je vous le promet. Attendez-moi.

- Je vous attend. »

Mais quand il le vit partir, Thor ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans un doute lacérant. Son regard dériva vers les lanternes qui se mouvaient encore au dessus de l'eau alors qu'il passait un doigt sur un Tony gazouillant, ce qui apaisa un peu ses maux de cœur.

« Il va revenir Tony, je sais qu'il va revenir. »

C'est le vœux qu'il adressa à la lumière.

« Ah vous voilà ! je vous ai cherché partout, sérieusement ! Huginn tu te laisse pousser la barbe, ça te va super bien tu sais et …

- Ferme ton clapet, fillette. »

Accueil chaleureux, comme prévu. Loki avait bien fait d'arborer son masque d'hypocrisie pour l'occasion. A vrai dire il n'avait pas marché longtemps avant de les trouver. Huginn affûtait nonchalamment un roseaux avec sa grande épée, assit sur une pierre, un petit bateau à voile était amarré à quelques pas. Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant était l'absence de Muninn. Pourtant il était là, son odeur de charogne identique à celle de son frère était détectable à des lieux à la ronde.

« Je m'étonne que tu ai eu le culot de venir nous voir.

- Je crois que nous avons un différent à régler.

- Te décides-tu donc à enfin nous donner la part qui nous est dut ? »

Huginn avait une voix encore plus sombre que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de crainte en elle il savait pertinemment qu'il aurai sa part, deux ou trois pierres précieuses descellées de la couronne, de force si il le fallait. Mais Mischief risquai de ne pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, il lui faudrait fuir et disparaître avec ce qui resterai du joyaux, et ne pas tenir sa dernière promesse.

« Oui tu vois j'ai réalisé beaucoup de chose. Vous m'avez apporté une grande aide pour que je touche ce petit bout de rêve et je ne vous ai pas remercié comme je l'aurai dut. Alors vous méritez bien votre part, et moi la mienne. Ensuite chacun de son coté et on oubli tout, et moi je disparaît à jamais du Royaume, vous ne me verrai plus. »

Oui c'était le plan depuis le début en fait, le rire de Huginn montrait néanmoins que les règles avait un peu changées. Loki s'en doutait d'ailleurs, et tout ce petit discours n'était basé que sur un principe d'auto soumission, histoire de faire croire à ses détracteurs qu'ils avaient le dessus. Et il aurai une dernière carte à jouer avant qu'ils n'abandonnent tout à fait de le poursuivre. Ce fut toutefois à voir la tête de Huginn quand la besace atterrit à ses pied que Loki trouva le plus de satisfaction.

« Mais les règles on changé n'est-ce pas, je n'ai pas respecté notre contrat. Elle est à vous tout entière, je trouverai autre chose alors profitez-en bien. »

C'était sans dire qu'il avait déjà trouvé autre chose, de plus précieux que l'or. Non pas en valeur de bien, mais en valeur de cœur, alors si c'est deux là pouvait le laisser en paix pour le laisser en apprendre plus sur Thor.

« C'est trop aimable Mischief, je vois que tu as enfin compris. »

La main surdimensionnée de Muninn s'écrasa sur son épaule. Il était apparu par derrière sans bruit et empêchait à présent Loki de s'enfuir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, leur sourire était trop retenu bien que déjà trop étiré.

« Ton hypocrisie est absolument remarquable, mais franchement, une telle bagatelle, fut-elle aussi scintillante, ne reste qu'une bagatelle à côté de ce que tu as trouvé durant ta cavale. »

Le diadème étincela quand Huginn le sortie de la besace, puis s'éteint sous le regard dédaigneux des jumeaux en tombant au sol dans un tintement.

Loki ravala sa salive. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans tout ça et ses yeux se tournèrent subrepticement de là où il venait. Non ils ne pouvaient pas penser à ça les scélérats, pas ça !

« Oh oui, on est au courant. On sait que tu as trouvé plus précieux encore que le joyaux le mieux gardé de la couronne. On veux le garçon aux cheveux magique, tu sais très bien toi même que certain serais près à payer très cher pour rester éternellement jeune. »

Mais qui leur avait raconté ça, personne ne savait ça, sauf …Oh non, il devait retourner voir Thor et vite.

« Je ne vois pas de …

- T'en fais pas, tu n'as plus besoin de voir quoi que ce soit. »

La couronne crissa quand Huginn marcha dessus pour venir le plonger dans le noir complet, plus noir que cette nuit qui avait été si étincelante.

Thor chantait doucement en observant les lanternes qui dansaient encore, un peu plus faiblement. Appuyé contre la barque il attendait, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas penser à faire autre chose. Il s'étonnait de croire si fort en le retour de Mischief et de leurs prochaines aventures avenirs, il y croyait comme il avait toujours cru en cette nuit. Et il avait eu raison d'y croire pour cette fois-là, cette fois-ci ne pouvait que se réaliser également n'est-ce pas ?

Des branches craquèrent et une silhouette se dessina dans la brume naissante qui caressait l'eau de son voile placide et opaque pour venir s'enrouler sur les berges. Thor sourit, il avait eu raison, Loki était revenu, et venait de se dédoubler en deux hommes immenses et titanesques.

Il réagit immédiatement quand ils lui foncèrent dessus et dégaina la poêle de sa ceinture alors qu'eux tiraient leurs épées. Le combat était inégale dès le départ mais Thor ne se déroba pas et croisa le fer avec les jumeaux.

« Tu ferai mieux de te laisser faire, ce serai dommage d'abîmer tes jolis cheveux !

- Battez-vous plutôt, pleutres que vous êtes. »

Une rages qu'il ne se connaissait pas animait son propre corps, faisant vibrer ses muscles qui assainissaient de violents coups, déstabilisant ses adversaires qui commençaient à douter de leur victoire, mais n'abandonnaient pas pour autant.

Pourtant la fureur de Thor aurait fait reculer quiconque n'aurait pas vu d'enjeu à l'affronter, et Muninn fini par s'effondrer sous ses coups, sonné. Huginn regarda son frère et se remit en garde pour le un contre un.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Mischief ! »

Cette crainte attisait le feu brûlant qui vivait en Thor. Il ne permettrait pas cela, le pire ne pouvait pas être provoqué par ces deux lâches sur ce qui lui était devenu cher, c'était hors de question !

« Nous ? Mischief ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Il es partit, et t'as donné a nous en échange.

- Menteur perfide, comment osez-vous …

- Regardes par toi-même. »

Le combat était en pause et Huginn pointa un de ses doigts calleux vers l'eau. Thor suivit le doigt, redoutant ce qu'il révèlerait, un bateau perçant nonchalamment la brume, à son bord la silhouette d'un homme tenant la barre, une couronne à la main, des cheveux qui rebiquaient dans la nuque.

« Non. »

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ca ne pouvait finir comme ça.

Et pourtant.

Alors, un mensonge ? Tout ceci, rien qu'un odieux mensonge. Des souvenirs factices qui se noient dans l'eau sombre pour aller brûler dans la flammes des étoiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, gamin. Franchement t'es pas du tout son style. »

Apparemment non, et c'était difficile à admettre. Tellement difficile.

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur le bateau qui s'en allait, sur ce morceau de lumière artificielle qui ne brillait pas. Bien sur qu'il vit Huginn approcher en mettant en avant le pommeau de sa lame, mais Thor resta là, à regarder l'eau, parce que rien ne pouvait être plus noir que la vision qu'il avait en cet instant, alors il s'en fichait.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui tomba, et il en fut déçu tout d'abord. Quand il se tourna vers Huginn, il était bel et bien au sol, et Foster se tenait derrière lui, pliée sous le poids d'une bûche dont elle s'était servie contre le jumeau.

Leur regard se croisèrent et elle lâcha son gourdin de fortune pour venir prendre son fils dans les bras. Il ne la repoussa pas, et referma aussi son étreinte sur elle.

Elle avait eu raison, depuis le début, comme toujours. Pourtant elle était revenu, même si il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. C'est vrai, il était naïf, et incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. Il était tellement heureux de la voir, qu'elle soit encore venue pour lui, sa mère, il n'avait vraiment qu'elle. Et Tony.

Foster se mit à détailler son visage, cherchant des blessures, mais elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas ici, mais enfoui plus profond.

« Chéri tu n'as rien.

- Vous m'avez encore retrouvé.

- J'était tellement inquiète, je ne pouvait pas t'attendre alors je suis partie te chercher, que pouvait-je faire d'autre. »

Attendre, comme lui avait attendu bêtement ici le retour de quelqu'un qui n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir.

« J'ai vu ces brigands ratisser la forêts, ils m'ont demandé si je n'avait pas vu celui qu'on recherche quelque part, je savais qu'il était avec toi. Alors je les ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous trouve. Et puis ils t'ont attaqué, alors je …oh Thor, j'aurai dut venir t'aider avant.

- Vous en avait déjà beaucoup fait mère.

- J'aurai put faire plus, mais allons-nous en avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. »

Foster enjamba les corps pour rejoindre l'orée pendant que Thor attrapait Tony et la besace de Roger restés dans la barque. Un dernier coup d'œil sur l'eau, le bateau dérivait vers le Royaume, emportant ce qui aurait put être un nouveau rêve. Mais Thor ne regrettait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, même pas de haine. Juste de la déception, et de l'incompréhension.

Sa mère l'attendait, la lampe des jumeaux à la lumière blafarde en main, tendant un bras accueillant vers lui. Il le lui pris et le serra.

« Vous aviez raison mère.

- Je le sais chéri, je le sais. »

La forêt les engloutit, pour le voyage de retour. L'aventure avait pris fin, si toutefois elle avait eu lieu. C'était fini, mais le doute refusait obstinément de se déloger de la poitrine de Thor.

* * *

_Bon encore un que j'ai put caser. La suite sera proche du dénouement. A la prochaine !_


	17. Chapter 17

_C'est presque la fin ! et c'est dingue mais à force de regarder le film (bah oui faut bien) je trouve plein de faux raccords ..._

_Mais ce film reste génial quand même_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Don't forget, who you are ._

* * *

Chapitre 16

Qui aurait cru que tourner en rond puisse être aussi frustrant, énervant, inqualifiable plutôt. Ca faisait déjà un moment que le soleil s'était levé et que Loki usait le sol pavé de sa cellule en cercle parfait. Trop de temps déjà qu'il se creusait les méninges pour comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, se remémorant chaque gestes ou mots qui eurent été échangés et qui pourrait l'aider à tout remettre dans l'ordre.

Mais rien. Les jumeaux s'étaient rebiffés, ils savaient pour Thor, ce qui était en soit inconcevable, ceux qui savaient cela se comptait à peine sur les doigts d'un caméléon.

Ca expliquait pourquoi ils l'avait renvoyé lui avec la couronne, Thor valait beaucoup plus. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi il s'était retrouvé attaché à la barre du navire des deux frères, le diadème en main. Ainsi ils se débarrassaient de deux problèmes encombrants.

Pour sûr, les gardes n'avait pas eu grand peine à le cueillir quand le bateau avait percuté le passerelle du port. C'est là qu'il s'était réveillé. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre, et on ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup plus avant de le jeter dans une geôle, sans qu'on le laisse s'expliquer.

Il avait hurlé le prénom de Thor, hurlé pour qu'on l'écoute, ou du moins qu'on l'entende. Mais qui irait prêter oreille à un voleur qui appel à l'aide. Thor était en danger, n'importe qui le serrait face à ces brutes, et après ça il serait persuadé que Mischief portait effectivement bien se réputation : un menteur et un fuyard. Non !

Sa tête résonna quand il la fracassa sur les barreaux. Mais il s'en fichait, se maudissant d'être là sans pouvoir rien faire, se promettant de faire du gigot de jumeaux dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il devait réfléchir vite avant que …

« C'est l'heure Mischief »

La grille grinça sur ses gonds, Fury se tenait devant, avec deux gardes. Il n'avait même pas le visage de ces sadiques comblés d'avoir enfin capturé l'oiseau rare, pressé de pouvoirs l'étriper pour l'empailler. Non il avait presque l'air las et triste. Ca plus grande chasse était fini certes, et de façon assez médiocre. Il n'avait pas de plaisir particulier à pourchasser les vilains, mais pour le bien du peuple il le devait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'empêcher le crime de perdurer. Simple, concrète.

« Il est temps d'en finir.

- Ca veut dire… »

Le capitaine hocha lentement la tête et Loki se passa une main sur le cou, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

* * *

Le dernier ruban tomba dans le panier laissant les cheveux retomber sur les épaules voûtées de Thor. Sentir la main de Foster dans ses cheveux ne le réanima pas plus, mais elle faisait mine que tout allait bien, très bien même.

« Voilà, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Tes beaux cheveux on besoin de respirer mon cœur, quelle idée de les avoir attaché, tu ne peux même pas les détacher tout seul. Et bien, remue-toi un peu ! Débarbouilles toi et rejoins moi pour le dîner, j'ai préparé une soupe à la noisette. »

Son petit air jovial le fit à peine lever les yeux, et elle soupira sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir Thor, pas la peine de le nier, je sais qu'au fond tu m'en veux. Mais reconnaît que j'ai tenté de te prévenir. Ce monde n'est pas celui que tu espérait, il est froid, et cruel. Il n'y a pas de place pour les rayons du soleil, dès qu'un apparaît, il est aussitôt détruit. »

Elle referma les rideaux qui séparaient la chambre du reste de la tour quand elle sortit. Thor ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté, et n'avait aucune envie de se remuer. En fait, il aurait put rester là longtemps, à prêter oreille à ce silence qu'il avait côtoyé toute sa vie et qui maintenant le dérangeait tellement. L'extérieur lui manquait déjà, Le royaume lui manquait déjà. Loki lui manquait encore et toujours.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser, rien n'était réciproque, quoi qu'il ce passe, où qu'il fut, avec qui il fut, c'est comme si il s'exprimait dans le vide. Ses semblables ne lui renvoyait jamais rien de valable, pourtant ça avait l'air tellement réel. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'avait partagé, il était convaincu de cette réciprocité. Pourtant, Loki était partit. Juste partit.

Tony se blottit contre lui en gargouillant, laissant Thor passer un doigt sur son petit dos lisse.

Il serrait en point son autre main qu'il contemplait depuis que sa mère avait décidé de lui détacher les cheveux. Quand il l'ouvrit, une petite étoffe se défroissa doucement après avoir été serrée si fort. Un petit carré de tissu violet, brodé d'or selon le symbole du Royaume, un soleil.

C'était Loki qui lui avait donné durant la fête alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues, un petit enfant en proposait aux passants. Loki disait que ce n'était pas décent pour un touriste de visiter une ville sans prendre un souvenir. Et il lui avait offert, Thor était tellement heureux qu'il avait failli écrasé les os de Loki dans une accolade un peu trop brutale sans doute.

Thor se laissa choir complètement sur son lit, serrant tout ce qui lui restait de son acolyte contre son cœur. Il se remémora ces deux derniers jours, souvenirs après souvenirs, les yeux vaguement ouverts sur le plafond où s'étalaient ses peintures murales, témoins de ses longues années d'attentes.

A cette époque il n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'il attendait. A présent qu'il l'avait vécu, que pouvait-il attendre. Peut-être des réponses. Des réponses à des questions qui naissaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il si différent, pourquoi Loki était partit, pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que quelque chose clochait et ne tournait pas rond, pourquoi se retrouvait-il au point de départ et pourquoi cette fichue peinture ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à l'emblème du royaume.

Ah. Thor se figea une seconde. Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était en connaissance de cet emblème. Sur le mur, ce n'était pas franc, juste la jonction entre plusieurs dessins laissait un blanc de forme semblable à un soleil. Il aurait put conclure à un hasard ou à un trouble de sa vue si une image semblable ne s'était pas révélée à un autre emplacement du mur.

Il regarda son étoffe, se redressa, la compara à ses peintures. Ca n'avait rien d'anodin, il y en avait partout, là où il y avait des fleurs, la forme céleste transparaissait, entre des feuille, des fées, des fioritures. Son plafond était tapissé de soleil qu'il avait reproduit inconsciemment et qui vinrent lui brûler les yeux, puis la tête.

Le soleil emblématique apparu au-dessus de son berceau, à côté d'un père et d'une mère qui veillait sur lui. Un Roi et une Reine qui le tenaient dans leurs bras sur cette grande fresque. Cet enfant devenu si grand, dont le reflet dans le miroir portant la couronne avait enfin redoré son identité oubliée.

Thor s'effondra au sol, se tenant la tête, le souffle erratique et les yeux grand ouverts.

L'étoffe vint se déposer à côté de lui en un murmure. Il avait vu.

Vu ce qu'il avait oublié.

Vu ce qu'il était.

Dans le miroir, c'était bien lui qu'il avait vu, avec cette couronne, mais il ne s'était pas reconnu en tant que tel. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Ou qui il aurait dut être. Qui il aurait dut. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas été d'ailleurs ?

« Thor ? Que fait-tu ?»

La voix de sa mère le crispa. Les pages du livres venaient pour lui de retrouver leur places d'origine, et l'histoire qu'il découvrait à présent n'avait rien a voir avec l'ancienne, et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. En fait il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Thor tu vas bien ? »

Tout ce qu'il pensait fondé. Une vulgaire invention.

« Thor ! »

Des mensonges pour des vérités, et des vérités pour des mensonges. Il fallait remettre l'envers à l'endroit, perdre pied pour mieux retomber dessus, faire sa propre lumière sur les ombres.

Les rideaux cliquetèrent quand il les ouvrit en grand, avec plus de forces que prévu. Sa mère s'arrêta dans les escaliers qu'elle avait entrepris de remonter, mais il ne la regarda pas, il ne le pouvait pas, parce que celle qu'il avait vu jusque là venait de changer de visage et il ne voulait pas le découvrir. Pas avant d'être sur.

« C'est moi n'est-ce pas. »

Sa voix était sourde, trop peu persuadé par ce qu'elle devait dire, c'était tellement aberrant.

« Thor je t'en pris articule, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ceux qui …

- C'est moi n'est-ce pas !»

Il releva les yeux, et cette fois Foster se figea, ouvrant ses grands yeux sombres.

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise mère, mais êtes vous seulement ma mère. Je suis le prince disparut, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ! »

Un moment Thor crut enfin avoir touché quelque chose, mais elle s'esclaffa soudain en balayant le tout de la main, reprenant son ascension vers lui.

« Allons Thor tu ne t'entends pas parler mon enfant, c'est tout à fait ridicule comment peut-tu…

- C'est vous ! »

Foster se rétracta quand Thor repoussa la main qu'elle tendait vers lui, la pointant du doigt pour assurer que c'était bien elle qu'il accusait.

« Tout est de votre fait ! tout est à cause de vous ! »

Elle ne nia pas, et tordit simplement ses lèvres fines en un rictus impatient.

« Quel ingratitude. Tout ce que j'ai fait était dans le seul but d'assurer ta protection. »

Cette fois il la repoussa de son chemin, il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit la colère sur son visage, la rage, la déception, l'horreur, la tristesse. Mais plus que tout le constat d'une enfance falsifiée et gâchée. Il explosa, il ne put retenir ses paroles, il ne le voulait plus.

« J'ai passé, ma vie, à me cacher, à fuir un monde soit disant peuplé de gens qui auraient put user de mon pouvoir. Je vous ai écouté, aimé, respecté, je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'ingratitude envers vous.

- Thor !

- Je vous ai fait confiance, mais c'est VOUS que j'aurai dut fuir.

- Et qu'aurait-tu fait sans moi ! »

Thor se retourna brusquement après avoir descendu la dernière marche, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi haineux, ses yeux glacial posés sur sa mère qui le regardait de haut, quelques marches au-dessus.

« Je n'aurait jamais dut avoir à vous connaître, ma vie n'aurait jamais dut être celle d'un fuyard ! Alors qu'importe, vous n'avez plus rien à m'ordonner.

- Et que vas-tu faire, partir ? Et où, avec lui ? N'y compte pas trop.. »

Des paroles lourdes, prononcées avec une satisfaction certaine.

« Que lui avez vous fait !

- Un petit tour, et tu t'es admirablement laissé prendre, lui aussi. Enfin il lui aurait été difficile de se détacher de ce navire, évanouie comme il l'était. La garde à dut le ramasser, lui est ces deux gros imbéciles. Ce garçon en a trop fait, il va payer pour ses crimes, la potence sera son seul juge. »

Le sol vacilla un instant sous les pieds de Thor quand Foster dévala les dernières marches pour le rejoindre. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

« Allons allons Thor, reprends-toi et écoutes-moi. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu ne peux plus vivre dans l'illusion, et je le conçois. Mais pour l'heure dis-toi juste que tout est bien mieux ainsi …

- Non ! »

Thor agrippa violemment le bras que lui tendait encore Foster et le serra si fort que les veines du poignet devinrent noir d'encre.

« Comment pourrais-je écouter ne serrai-ce qu'un seul de vos tristes mensonges. Vous mentiez sûr le monde extérieur, vous mentiez sûr moi, vous mentiez sûr tout ! Voilà trop longtemps que je cherche la cause des troubles qui m'assaille, et elle vivait à côté de moi, pire, c'est moi qui la faisait vivre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'en est fini, vous qui avez tout tenté pour me préserver … non, préserver mon pouvoir, plus jamais vous n'y aurez accès, jamais ! »

Le lien fut brisé brutalement, le grand miroir sur pied tomba au sol et se brisa, Foster se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Ses jambes la supportaient à peine, elle dut regarder Thor par en-dessous, voûtée qu'elle était.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

Peut-être qu'elle aurait put l'être encore longtemps, il aurait souhaité qu'elle l'ai toujours été. Mais ce n'était qu'intérêt qu'elle ressentait. Il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre où quelques rayons perçaient et n'alla pas plus loin.

Son corps s'écrasa lourdement au sol après avoir reçu à la tête un coup d'une force surhumaine. Il avait oublié un instant à qui il avait à faire.

La sorcière tenait fermement le chandelier dans sa main et contemplait ce qu'elle avait appelé son enfant durant ces dernières années. Le coup qu'elle venait de lui asséner lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, et quelques cheveux commençaient à prendre la couleur de la cendre. Au moins tout était claire, elle n'aurait plus à inventer des histoires pour endormir cette petite fleur.

« Tu l'auras voulu Thor, alors dorénavant, je serais la méchante, si ça te plaît. »

Un nuage voila les derniers raies du soleil.

* * *

_Qui s'y frotte s'y pique._

_Bon je suis sur un dilemme, ça concerne le lemon.  
_

_A la base je savais pas du tout si j'allais en mettre, je suis pas habitué du tout, et donc pas très doué. J'ai eu donc deux avis divergeant : _

_- "Cet fic peut rester pur" ( si elle l'est encore toutefois)_

_- "J'attends le lemon avec impatiente" _

_Haha je ris. Enfin bon on va essayer de contenter tout le monde avec le bon vieux entre-deux, ou bien le vote du public. Rien n'est encore décidé._

_Et puis y'aura peut-être d'autre fics aussi. _

_Merci à vous et au prochain chapître, va y avoir de la course, des coups de casseroles, des hommes bourrés et d'autres qui volent (c'est un peu la même chose me direz-vous.) _


	18. Chapter 18

_On s'approche de la fin, je me suis bien déchiré pour ce chapître._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Escape the fate_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Loki s'était perdu dans son compte, comptant ses pas sur le sol glissant de la prison. Deux gardes le tenaient fermement par les bras, ses poignets entravés par des chaînes. Fury était partit faire un joli nœud rien que pour lui avec la corde, le laissant faire sa marche de condamné devant les cellules.

Il avait bien tenté de se rebiffer, mais rien à faire, c'est qu'ils tenaient bon les mousquetaires en dentelles ! Même dans cette situation, il trouvait encore le moyen de juger les uniformes de la Garde complètement ridicules et inutiles. Les pantalons blancs moulants ça n'allait pas à tout le monde ! Ah ça n'était vraiment pas un jour bénit : pendu, avec pour bourreaux des soldats de plomb en habit de poupée.

Rien n'aurait put rendre encore pire cette marche funèbre, si ce n'est le regard des jumeaux, enchaînés dans leur cellule, aussi piteux que lui mais qui le regardait quand même avec méprit.

Loki ne prit pas le peine d'attendre que l'un de ses gardes ai fini de se gratter la moustache pour lui envoyer un aperçu approfondit de son cuir chevelu, l'heure n'était plus à la politesse. Le garde recula, sonné, une main sûr son nez en sang qu'il garderait à jamais tordu.

D'un coup d'épaule, Loki envoya l'autre garde faire du carillon sur la grille d'à côté. La seul bonne note de l'uniforme au final, c'était le casque, un gong de pur art.

Profitant de cet instant de liberté, il sauta habilement à pied joints et passa sa chaîne par dessous lui, redonnant à ses mains leur places privilégiée, devant, là où elle purent pleinement attraper la gorge de Huginn à travers la grille et lui écraser sa face immonde contre le fer froid. Loki n'avait pas peur, fixant ces yeux noir où enfin la crainte perçait. Mischief revêtait son costume, sifflant entre ses dents son venin, pour résumer : il était pas content.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ! Qui t'as parlé de lui ! Parles, vermine !

- On s'est fait avoir, elle a tout manigancé.

- QUI !

- La vieille sorcière, l'immortel, celle qui vit dans la forêt. Elle avait la couronne, elle lui avait rendu l'autre nuit . »

Une sorcière ? Oui il en avait entendu parlé. Elle avait donc rendu la couronne à Thor la première nuit ? Mais la couronne était cachée dans la Tour, et il n'y avait personne dans cette Tour à part Thor et…

Deux mains l'arrachèrent à son horrible constat, il se débattit encore suppliant les gardes, oui il se plierait jusqu'à cet extrême. Pour l'heure ce sont ses genoux qui plièrent, le laissant au sol devant les bottes luisantes de Fury qui était revenu lui indiquer la route à prendre, la plus sûr et la plus direct sûrement.

Loki put voir son visage dans le reflet des bottes du capitaine, défait, cireux, décoiffé. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son visage qu'il souhaitait voir.

« Il faut y aller Mischief, il est trop tard pour quoi que ce soit à présent. »

Le capitaine ne broncha pas quand Loki le regarda avec toute la pitié qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, il est en danger, il faut le sauver.

- Je ne voit qu'une seule personne en danger ici. Et personne pour la sauver. »

Les gardes le remirent sur pied, Fury lui tourna le dos pour reprendre la marche, ne laissant aucune place au dialogue, la marche vers la mort rendait ivre tout les condamnés, et un ivrogne ne raconte rien qui vaille la peine d'être écouté.

Mais Loki n'insista pas, préférant se maudire sur son manque de pertinence, lui si curieux, il aurait dut remarquer ces tout petits détails qui font qu'un homme au pouvoir curatifs et un être immortel avait quelque chose en commun, qu'une personne vivant en la présence de tels pouvoirs pouvait avoir dans l'idée d'en faire sa source de vie, qu'une mère n'enferme pas un enfant pour des raisons aussi futile que le protéger d'un danger qu'elle a elle même renfloué pour le rendre plus affreux, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Et aussi qu'on ne peut remplacer un fleur par un enfant.

C'était ce qu'on racontait autrefois, les comptes qu'on lisaient à l'orphelinat, il se rappelait de celui-là, de l'enfant miraculé de la Reine à qui on avait offert une fleur magique. On disait que la fleur était cachée par une nasse de lierre, et qu'on avait vu une sorcière s'en écarter en voyant les soldats arriver.

Enfin c'était pour donner une image plus emblématique à la fleur. Mais si c'était vrai, si c'était là le secret de la longévité de Foster. Sûrement aurait-elle voulut la récupérer après, mais là fleur n'était plus, une vie pour une vie, un prince à sa place, prince qui disparaît peu de temps après, enlevé par une mystérieuse sorcière.

Un compte digne des plus grand écrivains, Thor, le prince disparut. Il l'avait eu sous son nez, tout ce temps, Thor qui souriait gaiement en toute simplicité, et aucune petite voix dans la tête de Loki pour dire _hé regarde, c'est le prince, il a besoin d'aide, fait quelque chose d'utile pour une fois, et puis il le vaut bien_.

Au oui il le valait bien, il le valait tellement.

« Thor est le prince disparut.

- Et moi le chef d'une confrérie ultra secrète. »

Les deux gardes rirent, trouvant leur capitaine drôle apparemment.

« Non, le prince, je sais où est le prince, il est en danger.

- Oui dans une petit chaumière avec des biches et des petit oiseaux tout autour, et une vilaine sorcière va venir lui livrer une jolie pomme.

- Justement la sorcière …

- Mischief, il me semblait avoir dit qu'il était trop tard.

- Pas si vous m'écoutez.

- Mais je ne t'écoute pas. »

Loki gronda, un garde lui pencha la tête vers le sol pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus pendant que Fury frappait à la porte du geôlier pour qu'il puissent rejoindre la sortie, enfin pour Mischief il n'y avait plus de sortie.

Il continua à en chercher une pourtant, un vieux réflexe, mais tout ce qu'il y avait c'était un plafond avec une trappe fermées, un sol, une portes en face, des portes closes sur le côté, des murs percées de niches avec un canard jaune dans l'une d'elle. Un doute autant qu'un espoir absurde le laissait à penser sur le temps que mettait le geôlier à répondre, et sa requête quand il ouvrit le Juda.

« Mot de passe. »

Le Juda se referma aussi sec, mais Mischief avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un heaume cabossé et d'entendre une voix tout aussi familière. Fury lui ne le vit pas de cet œil, même si, étant borgne, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Nouvelle ouverture.

« C'est pas ça. »

Nouvelle fermeture.

Le voix d'ivrogne, l'odeur d'alcool, un mot de passe inexistant et ce Juda qui claque semblait faire sauter les dents de Fury qui visiblement avait du mal à contenir son calme.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de mot de passe.

- Toujours pas.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous êtes mauvais, encore raté.

- Ouvrez au nom du roi !

- Oh. Encore un effort ça va vous revenir.»

Le Juda se referma encore une fois après avoir été malmené entre chaque mauvaise réponse.

« Ouvrez cette porte, je vous préviens, vous avez trois secondes avant qu'il ne vous arrive de gros ennuis. Un. »

Fury dégaina son épée prêt à frapper. Derrière lui, Mischief sentit l'un des garde être comme aspiré vers le haut. La trappe dans le plafond se referma en silence.

« Deux »

L'autre garde fut lui happé par la porte d'à coté, qui se referma aussitôt avec un grincement.

« Tr… »

Le bruit avait toutefois alerté Fury qui se retourna, posant son œil dépité sur Mischief qui se tenait tout seul au milieu du corridor, et qui ne put que lui sourire, surtout quand il vit la porte derrière Fury s'ouvrir en silence, suivit d'un gong retentissant.

Roger se tenait dans la porte, une poêle en main, posant un œil méfiant sur le corps évanoui de Fury à ses pied.

« La poêle à frire ! Génial ce truc hein ? »

Pour la première fois voir le tavernier mit une bonne couche de baume au cœur de Loki. Roger lui sourit aussi et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Faut pas rester là, ils font des rondes et tu es déjà en retard pour ton exécution, ils vont le remarquer. »

Loki ne se fit pas prier et enjamba le corps de Fury en lançant un petit :

« Il n'est pas trop tard on dirai ! »

Puis il rejoignit Roger auprès du gardien de porte inconscient. Roger retira les clés de la ceinture du gardien et commença à triturer les serrures des chaînes rouillées de Loki.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me délivrer !

- On est venu nous chercher pour nous faire comprendre que le Touriste avait besoin d'aide, et que l'aide avait besoin d'aide. Et puis on est aussi venu se venger, ils ont mit à sac ma taverne. Oh et tu as encore ton ardoise à effacer.

- Qui est venu vous …

- Arrêtez vous ! »

Des soldats se précipitaient vers eux depuis le fond du couloirs, heureusement les chaînes de Loki eurent le temps de tomber et lui, Roger, et l'homme en armure se mirent à courir. Loki les suivait, ne sachant pas où il devait aller, alors il leur faisait pleinement confiance. Ils tournaient sec dans les virages, Roger le tirait pour qu'il n'aille pas tout droit.

Un moment ils croisèrent Natasha, plantées les bras croisés au milieu du couloir, et les regarda tourner et s'enfuir, leur accordant un petit signe. Elle attendit les gardes qui s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

Ils la fixèrent, redoutant quelque chose, mais elle ne bougea pas. Et puis finalement elle leur sourit en agitant la main. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'un Banner leur fonça droit dedans comme une balle dans un jeu de quille. Banner n'était pas grand, mais chauffé à blanc il valait mieux ne pas être là.

A quelques couloirs de là, le trio déboucha sur la cours à ciel ouvert de la prison, Clint les attendait, une flèche encoché, mais il semblait hésiter dans lequel des gardes de la centaine qui déboulait de partout il allait la planter.

« Je crois que j'aurais pas assez de flèche. »

Roger entraîna Mischief prêt d'une catapulte et lui enjoignit de monter pendant qu'il essayait d'en comprendre les commandes.

« Je peux pas faire ça, Roger !

- Il va falloir, grimpe ! »

Loki s'assit sur la spatule de mauvais cœur.

« Et vous Roger.

- T'en fait pas pour nous, on s'en sortira. Sert les points.

- Ma dette risque d'être impayable après ça.

- Sauve le Touriste et revenez nous voir, je te ferai un prix d'ami. Pli les jambes.

- Roger.

- Quoi !

- Merci. »

Le tavernier le regarda, étonné. Mais il rit tout de même.

« Tu me remerciera moins après ça.

- Après quoi ?»

La catapulte grinça, le levier claqua, et Mischief apprit à voler.

Son cri se perdit au dessus de la cours alors qu'il ne faisait plus la différence entre le ciel et la marée de soldat qui s'était arrêtée pour l'occasion, offrant le champ libre à Roger et son équipe pour fuir.

La chute fut, elle, encore plus rude, sur un tapi de sacs de sable entassés sur les remparts. Loki en eu le souffle coupé et toussota un moment en se redressant, avisant les grand cheval gris qui se dressait devant lui.

« Sleipnir ! C'est toi qui les a prévenu ! »

Bien évidemment, et il lui avait fallu remettre toute ses convictions de côté pour aller chercher des mécréants afin de faire évader un prisonnier dans la citadelle dont il était le responsable. Mais bon, il appréciait beaucoup Thor, et quand il avait vu Mischief revenir sans lui et appeler à l'aide, il avait tout de suite sentit le danger. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire évader Mischief seul, il avait du prendre les choses en sabots.

Loki se releva péniblement, souriant au grand équidé. Malgré sa crainte de lui il posa une main sur le chanfrein du fier destrier.

« Merci, merci Sleipnir. »

Celui-ci renâcla. Oh pas la peine d'être aussi courtois, c'était tout naturel.

« Non, vraiment, je suis sérieux. Je te remercie du fond du cœur. Oh, quand je pense à toute ces années ponctuées de rancœur, tu sais j'aime bien les chevaux au fond et je … »

Sleipnir le regarda d'un air blasé. C'est bon, pas la peine d'ouvrir une boutique de fleur non plus.

« Ouais, on devrait y aller t'a raison. »

Une initiative qui tombait à pic. Derrière eux la porte d'une tour du rempart s'ouvrit pour déverser une poignet de soldats munis d'arbalètes.

Sleipnir pivota sur ses antérieur et Loki s'accrocha à l'avant de la selle pour se projeté sur le dos de l'équidé qui partait au galop sur le chemin de ronde. Les carreaux fusaient de nouveaux aux oreilles de Loki qui se remémorait sa fuite avant qu'il ne trouve Thor. Mais les équipes avaient changé aujourd'hui tout comme l'enjeu.

Mais toutes les routes ne sont pas sans fin et droites, et le chemin de ronde allait bientôt faire un virage à angle droit pour prendre une tangente d'où arrivait toute un régiment. Loki darda un œil de chaque côté, le rempart était trop haut pour tenter d'en sauter.

« Sleipnir. »

Loki tira sur les rênes pour lui signifier le problème, mais les cheval ne s'en appuya que plus dessus et accéléra, ses sabots claquant violemment sur la pierre.

« Sleipnir ? »

Les oreilles plaquées en arrières, la route à prendre semblait pourtant être pour lui toute droite.

« Sleipnir ! »

Deuxième leçon de vol.

Loki n'avait pas eu le temps de se voir passer au travers de la tête du régiment, Sleipnir avait bondit arrivé au coin de chemin de ronde. Dessous eux passèrent les douves, devant eux le villages, à l'atterrissage le toit d'une haute battisse qui allait se voir payer la réparation de ses tuiles.

Une dure journée pour les poumons de Loki, le choc de l'atterrissage aidant. Et ça ne s'arrêterai pas là.

Appuyé sur ses antérieurs et la croupe au ras du toit Sleipnir se laissa dévaler sur les tuiles comme une luge sûr de la neige, puis arrivé au bord il reprit ses appuis et exécuta un autre bond pour le ramener définitivement à la terre.

Loki n'aurait pas put souhaiter meilleur raccourcit et se demandait comment les jambes de Sleipnir pouvait encore lui permettre de galoper, pourtant elle le faisaient avec toujours autant d'ardeur, et il ne pouvait que l'encourager en ce sens, se remettant en position de cavalier pour mettre à l'aise sa monture.

« Vas-y Sleipnir, c'est le moment de prouver que tu court très vite. »

Une poussée sur les postérieurs et leur passage dans la ville fut tel un éclair, ils rejoignirent le pont qui menait à la forêt.

* * *

Voilàààààààààà. Je suis content, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire ! Et oui, alors je vais poster un peu plus vite, vous aurez bientôt la fin.

Il va me falloir un autre scénario maintenant, quelqu'un à une suggestion, un souhait, une idée ?

_En passant, j'ai d'ailleurs remarquer une autre incohérence du film : Flinn à ses chaîne et elles disparaissent d'un coup. Enfin du moins on le voit pas les enlever, ou très mal. Y'a plusieurs petit truc comme ça._

_Oh et puis après tout il est quand même super ce film !_

_Allé, à la prochaine ! J'aime votre fidélité, merci à vous !_


	19. Chapter 19

_LE dénouement finale. Ce passage m'a souvent fait pensé à la chute de Voldemort ... allez savoir pourquoi._

_Pauvre Jeanne Foster, je l'aide pas beaucoup là._

_Bon je vous offre mon plus long chapitre jusque là, ce qui, je sais, est bien ridicule. Mais je vais tenter de m'améliorer encore. Bonne lecture !_

_Somebody save me !_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Certains chemins nous reviennent naturellement, parce qu'on sait que ce qui se trouve au bout est très important, et que si il y a un but à atteindre, c'est bien celui-là.

Alors Loki guidait naturellement Sleipnir à travers la forêt, ils allaient si vite qu'il voyait à peine où ils allaient, mais il le savait, et c'était le principale.

Et le passage apparut enfin, les végétaux tombant en cascade sur la roche. Sleipnir fonça dedans sans se poser le moindre question, passa sous la voûte de pierre et gravit la petite dune à l'herbe foisonnante pour s'arrêter à quelques foulées de la Tour. Loki mit pied à terre avant que Sleipnir n'ai totalement finit sa course et se précipita contre la pierre couverte de mousse dont était fait l'édifice. Ses jambes le soutenaient à grand peine. Pourtant il l'ignora, mettant ses mains en coupe sans reprendre son souffle.

« Thor ! »

Silence. Le ciel se couvrait au dessus de l'alcôve.

« Thor, lance moi ta chevelure ! »

Même écho, il allait devoir faire comme la première fois et s'agrippa aux pierres irrégulière.

Cependant un bruit l'interrompit, celui d'une porte qui geint sur ses gonds.

Loki releva la tête et après un instant de latence, une lueur apparut et se déversa jusqu'au bas de la tour.

Oubliant son corps endoloris Loki empoigna les cheveux et escalada, prenant appui sur les parois de la Tour quand il le pouvait, sinon par la seul force de ses bras.

Il était à un cheveux de ce qu'il était venu chercher, mais le crainte l'habitait toujours, le faisant s'activer au péril de ses forces.

C'est donc essoufflé qu'il parvint au sommet, passant par la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir dans la grande salle qui lui parut alors bien sombre par rapport à sa dernière visite. Ses yeux mettaient du temps à s'accommoder mais il entra tout de même, cherchant la lumière dans cette pénombre.

« Thor, vous m'avez fait une peur bleu vous savez et … »

Sa vue retrouva un peu de sa contenance, lui laissant entrevoir un Thor enchaîné solidement, un bâillon sur la bouche qui étouffait ses cris et dont le regard hurlait quelque chose, probablement d'important.

Il compris quoi quand il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos, puis son ventre, et vu un trait d'argent en ressortir. Tout son corps se figea, ses sens concentrés sur la sensation de chaleur qui s'échappait de son ventre et tintait sa chemise d'un rouge sombre. La même couleur que la chemise de Thor, mais en plus foncée.

Pauvre Thor, qui hurlait sans le pouvoir, ses yeux bleus brillants de pitié. Même ainsi il restait si beau, comment rêver d'une meilleur vision avant la fin. Parce qu'il la sentait déjà, cette fin, ce maudissant d'avoir été si négligent, encore une fois.

Sa respiration s'étrangla quand la lame se retira de lui, retirant tout soutient, et il s'effondra, se traînant lamentablement sur le parquet dans son propre sang.

* * *

« Regardes Thor, c'est ton œuvre. »

Foster enjamba le corps agonisant, sa robe le caressant comme le souffle de la mort.

Oh oui Thor le voyait, il ne voyait que ça, et aurait préféré ne jamais le voir. Ses chaînes claquaient alors qu'il se débattait avec désespoir.

« Il emportera notre secret avec lui, tout comme les jumeaux qui doivent se balancer au bout d'une corde à cette heure. »

Même pour eux Thor trouvait ce sort injuste, commandité par sa mère, le moindre jugement paraissait bien trop sévère.

« Quand à nous Thor, nous partons loin, là où plus aucun imbécile de son espèce ne te trouvera et ne te retirera à moi. »

Foster défit les chaînes et entreprit de tirer Thor vers la trappe, usant de ses pouvoirs pour augmenter ses capacités qui déclinaient à mesure que Thor résistait. Tony tenta bien de s'interposer en agrippa sa robe mais elle l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied vers le fenêtre.

« Thor ! C'en est assez ! Cesses de te débattre.

- Jamais ! »

Le bâillon avait finit par glisser de sa bouche et Thor regardait à présent sa mère, assit sur le sol.

« Non, je ne cesserait jamais de me débattre. Jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez, il ne ce passera pas un jour, une heure, une minute sans que je ne me batte !

- Ne me sous-estime pas !

- Je ne cesserai jamais de vous fuir, quel qu'en soit les moyens !»

Qu'espérait-elle, qu'il se range gentiment ? Sûrement. Le ferait-il ? Il aurait voulu que non. Mais un choix restait à faire.

Loki était sur le perron de la mort et ne tarderait pas à faire un pas en avant et Thor regarda Foster.

Qu'elle avait l'air cruelle, froide, sans pitié et résolu à l'emmener quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors si ce devait être le cas, Thor préférait qu'il soit le seuil à le payer. Il se reprit donc, parlant calmement mais avec conviction, sans lâcher le regard de sa mère qu'il peinait à reconnaître.

« Cependant, j'accepterait de renoncer à ma liberté, si vous lui accordez la sienne. »

Foster plissa les yeux, sentant un piège.

« Laissez-moi le soigner, et je vous suivrez sans mots dire, je viendrez avec vous.

- Non, Thor. »

Loki crachait son sang derrière lui mais il ignora ses protestations, bien décidé à marchander leur vie avec Foster. A genoux devant elle, il n'aurait put l'implorer d'avantage.

« Je ne m'échapperai plus, nous resterons ensemble, tout les deux, comme avant si c'est là votre souhait. »

Car oui il était là son souhait.

« Je vous obéirait, je le promet. Mais laissez-moi le sauver, de grâce, sa vie contre la mienne. Mère ! »

Parce que la vie de Thor était le seul objet de Foster et qu'il avait usé du mot Mère, elle accepta le marché comme un échange de bon procédé, un prix correct pour l'immortalité que Thor promettait.

Elle le libéra et passa les chaînes à Loki, le liant à une poutre verticale.

« Au cas où vous viendrait l'idée de nous poursuivre. »

Elle n'était pas dupe. Pour la suite il n'aura qu'à débrouiller, elle n'en avait que faire et se posta plus loin, réfléchissant à leur prochain endroit de repli et à d'éventuels bagages. Pourvu qu'ils en finissent vite.

« Thor. »

Loki toussait en repoussant le blond qui tentait de l'installer contre la poutre.

« Fuyez, allez-vous en, laissez-moi là.

- Arrêtez de parler vous aggravez votre cas. »

La voix de Thor tremblait imperceptiblement, doutait-il pour la première fois de ses pouvoirs ? Pourtant il plaça ses cheveux sur la plaies qui ne cessait de déverser un flot écarlate. Une coupure nette, laissant plus libre court au sang pour s'échapper qu'une blessure manquée. Ce qui laissait encore moins de chance à Loki d'en réchapper autrement, et ça Thor le savait.

« Je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement, mais vous allez voir tout va s'arranger.

- Non Thor, je vous interdit de vous sacrifier. »

Même aux portes de la mort Loki trouva la force de repousser ce qui aurait put lui en condamner l'entrée. Thor reprit ses cheveux suppliant Loki du regard.

« Et je vous interdit de mourir. »

Comme si il en avait envi, mais il le ferait, rien que pour c'est magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Mais c'est vous qui allez mourir si vous la suivez. »

Absolument, mais Thor sourit. Une vie pour une vie, la loi universel dans son appareil le plus équivoque. L'un deux devrait vivre, l'autre non, ils devrait se quitter dans peu de temps et se rejoindre peut-être un jour, mais pas dans ce monde-ci.

Un dernier instant partagé après une courte rencontre, si belle et pourtant si triste, mais aucun d'eux n'en aurait voulu d'une autre fut-ce la fin plus heureuse.

« Thor attendez. »

Cette fois c'est Loki qui passa une main sûr sa nuque, une main tremblante, pour bien accrocher leur visages, continuant le geste qui avait été écourté dans la barque.

Ce geste ne trouva pourtant pas sa fin attendue cette fois encore. Loki eu une dernière impulsion puis ses mains retombèrent, l'une tenant un éclat du miroir brisé, l'autre une poignée de cheveux dorés. Dans leur totalité.

« Loki. »

Thor sentit le froid sur son cou et sa tête libérée d'un poids. Ses cheveux lui retombèrent sur ses épaules et devinrent ternes, ceux dans la mains de Loki le devenaient aussi, progressivement.

« NON ! »

Foster se jeta sur les fils d'or qui perdaient leur lumière à mesure que elle perdait sa force et se jeunesse. Pathétique elle serrait sa police d'assurance en déclin contre elle, pleurant, refusant son sort à grand renfort de plaintes et de cris.

« Non, qu'avez-vous fait ! »

La vie s'échappait de son écrin, Foster voyait son corps se rider, devenir pâle comme la brume à une vitesse ahurissante, la mort venant chercher son dût après avoir été bernée si longtemps, elle ne permettrait pas une seconde de plus hors de son emprise.

Le miroir brisé renvoyait à Foster l'image de son pire démon qu'elle avait fuit, sachant pourtant qu'il avait toujours été là. Elle n'avait fait que le repousser, il avait finit par revenir, il vient toujours, le temps.

Et ça faisait si mal, le corps qui se rongeait de lui même, être prisonnier de son propre corps en déliquescence. Ses doigts crochus agrippèrent sa capuche et la rabattirent sûr son visage qu'elle se refusait à voir plus longtemps. Elle tirait sur le tissu en hurlant, se tordant de douleur et titubant sous le poids des années qui s'abattaient sans répit.

Comment aurait-elle put voir Tony attraper les cheveux à présent tomber et les tirer. Son pieds se prit dedans, ces maudits cheveux avait une dernière carte pour elle, et Foster passa par la fenêtre, parmi les gouttes de pluies qui s'étaient mises à tomber.

Elle ne vit pas Thor tendre les bras vers elle dans un dernier élan d'amour qu'il avait eu pour la femme qui l'avait élevée. Elle ne vit plus rien d'ailleurs, ses vêtement se déposèrent au pied de la Tour, emplis de cendres que la pluie rendait pâteuses.

Foster n'était plus, son temps était écoulé.

* * *

« Loki je vous en supplie restez avec moi ! »

Thor était resté un instant hébété devant le fenêtre, se repassant en boucle la chute de sa mère dans sa tête, quand les conséquences de cet acte lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Loki reposait sonné dans ses bras, et Thor ne pouvait rien faire. Rien.

« Je vous en supplie ne me laissez pas seul. »

Dans une tentative folle il prit la main de Loki pour la mettre sur ses cheveux blonds en chantant, d'une voix étranglée. Même sa voix l'abandonnait, tout comme ses pouvoirs.

« Thor, regardez-moi. »

Mais il ne faisait que ça ! Et il voulait encore pouvoir le faire dans les temps avenir. Sa vue se brouillait, pleine de larmes depuis longtemps retenues. Loki murmurait, au bord de l'inconscience :

« Thor vous savez quoi ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'avais trouvé mon nouveau rêve. »

La main de Loki était déjà froide, caressant la joue de Thor qui retenait difficilement ses larmes, esquissant un pauvre sourire tordue par la douleur.

« Moi aussi, Loki. »

Les yeux de prairies s'éteignaient, jusqu'à se fermer doucement. Loki sentit le froid mêlé à la chaleur de Thor, à son odeur, au contact de sa main sur le sienne. Il soupira une dernière fois, l'air quitta ses poumons comme on retire un voile délicat et se déposa sur tout ce qu'il était, et ne serait plus.

* * *

Il avait l'air si paisible, entre ses bras, en paix, enfin. Thor n'osa même pas hurler et crier sa souffrance. Non. Qui aurait voulu réveiller ce garçon qui dormait si bien, mais Thor craignait plutôt qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Ses doigts caressaient la peau si pâle, si douce du visage de Loki, écartant quelques mèches, collant son front au sien. La chaleur ne l'avait pas encore quitté, il paraissait juste endormit, alors Thor se remit à chanter, lentement, clairement, comme autrefois.

Si Loki avait décidé de s'assoupir, alors il chanterait pour son sommeil, pour que ses rêves soient doux, que si il n'en retourne pas, qu'il y soit bien, au chaud. Et que si toutefois il l'entende, qu'il revienne.

Alors il chantait, une dernière fois si il le fallait, en pleurant, pleurant ses souvenirs pour que Loki les voit, qu'il s'en rappelle et qu'il revienne.

Il priait cette lumière qui s'éteignait, qu'elle se ravive, une dernière fois, qu'elle répande sa magie, une dernière fois.

Il priait pour que le temps s'inverse, ce temps qui dévore, qui prend, et ne rend pas.

Il priait le pouvoir qu'on lui avait autrefois accordé, et qu'on lui reprenait quand enfin il avait le besoin de guérir une blessure irréversible.

Il chantait pour le soleil, qu'il revienne, que la pluie s'arrête, que le destin trouve une autre écriture, plus pure, une dernière fois.

Puis les paroles ne vinrent plus, et Thor se contenta de pleurer, ses larmes timides, une seule goutte de toute sa douleur, toute son affection, tout son espoir, tomba de ses yeux couleur du ciel, de son cœur empli de chaleur, jusque sur la joue de Loki, pâle, douce.

Peut-être qu'un feu ne finit jamais de s'éteindre au fond. Ou du moins, met-il plus de temps à mourir que nos yeux et nos sens ne nous permette de l'affirmer.

Et peut-être qu'il ne suffit que d'une petite brise, aussi légère fut-elle, pour le raviver quelques secondes, assez pour éclairer un visage et le reconnaître.

Il était donc une fois, une larme de soleil tombée des cieux. De cette larme naquit une fleur, magique, aux pétales d'or. Elle avait le pouvoir de guérir maladies et blessures.

Cette fleur offrit ses pouvoirs, puis mourus. Elle accorda toutefois un dernier souhait à son hôte, une dernière larme de soleil, puis s'éteignit.

Thor se redressa pour regarder la plaie de Loki.

Des langues de lumières s'en échappaient, léchant l'air à travers le tissu et la chair.

Il les vit grandirent, puis soudain s'élever au-dessus d'eux, inondant la pièce de lumière, serpentant tout autour, venant caresser son visage et sécher ses larmes.

Les grands fils d'or emplissaient l'espace en millier de fioritures incandescente, chassant les ombres, réchauffant le cœur de Thor.

C'était la danse finale du soleil, son dernier souffle, ravivant sa lumière. Une fleur de feu éclot là où le temps avait blessé, avait prit.

Puis elle se referma, emportant le mal, emportant la lumière, la chaleur, ne laissant que Loki et Thor.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, sautillant sur les tuiles du toit.

Thor souriait. Il souriait à cet autre amie qui partait après avoir été si longtemps à ses côtés et qui lui rendait grâce en adieu. Elle l'avait entendue.

Soudain ses yeux se mirent à arpenter le visage de Loki, cherchant un signe, n'importe quoi.

Et il vint.

Loki fronça les sourcils en toussotant, l'air entrant de nouveau dans ses poumons. C'était une sensation très étrange : il s'était senti partir, puis revenir, tiraillé entre deux états. Et respirer lui était aussi difficile que si c'était la première fois. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi, mais voir le visage de Thor lui fit oublier toute craintes. Remettant son monde à l'endroit, il ne chercha pas plus que ça de raison à cette étrange situation. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un tendre sourire pour son sauveur. Oui, ils étaient sauvé, tout les deux.

« Thor, tu ne m'avait pas dit être un ange. »

Le blond aurait explosé si il avait put, en feu d'artifice ! Il était si heureux d'entendre cette voix. Par toutes les couleurs du caméléon, qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux ! Tant qu'il serra Loki dans ses bras à lui faire casser les os.

Il le relâcha cependant quand Loki protesta un peu, encore endoloris et le prit par les épaules pour l'examiner, passant une main sur la blessure refermée net.

« Vous … tu es vivant ! Et entier.

- J'avoue que ça m'étonne aussi. Thor ! Il ne faut plus pleurer, voyons.»

Loki passa un main sur les joues humides de Thor et si ses cheveux avait perdu de leur brillance, ses yeux bleus eux restaient toujours aussi profonds que le ciel, Loki s'y serait perdu avec bonheur.

« Je peux t'avouer quelque chose Loki ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. »

Thor se jetait à l'eau, il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent.

« Tu te souviens avoir dit au barrage qu'en ce moment personne ne t'aimait. Laisses moi juste te dire que tu faisais erreur.

- Et tu peux me le dire autant de fois que tu veux. »

Ils s'attirèrent mutuellement, mettant enfin un terme à ce geste maintenu en suspend depuis la nuit dernière, peut-être avant même, peut-être depuis leur rencontre.

C'était devenu nécessaire de concrétiser ce lien, ce désir brûlant de partager avec l'autre, un baiser passionné, attendu. Seul au milieu de nulle part, personne ne viendrait leur briser ça. Et qu'importent les bonnes mœurs, ils n'étaient pas des rois ! Enfin presque.

C'est toutefois Tony qui vint les remettre sur terre en grinçant à côté d'eux, les dévisageant de son air indescriptible.

Les deux garçons séparèrent leurs lèvres, passant la langue dessus pour en recueillir la dernière saveur, surtout pour Thor, qui y voyait la une toute nouvelle expérience fort à son goût. Ils rirent doucement, un peu gêné par leur propre ardeur. Thor prit le caméléon dans sa main.

« Tu t'es bien défendu, mon ami. »

Le reptile coassa davantage, ses écailles virant au rouge.

« C'est vrai qu'on te doit une fier chandelle, l'amphibien. »

Nouveau coassement, plus antipathique.

C'est vrai, Tony avait comme qui dirait poussé Foster par la fenêtre. Thor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Foster n'était plus ce qu'il avait toujours crut qu'elle était, elle allait sombrer, Tony avait juste veillé à ce qu'elle n'emporte personne d'autre avec elle, même si Loki avait bien failli la suivre.

Pourtant Foster manquait presque à Thor, il regrettait sa mère, pas la sorcière, juste sa mère. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été, c'était par intérêt. Sa mère n'avait été qu'un masque même si au fond, elle devait bien aimer Thor quelque peu.

« Hé Thor . »

Loki passa une main sur le visage du blond marqué par la mélancolie.

« Mon prince. »

Ce nom le fit frissonner, d'une part parce qu' il était murmuré de façon très chaleureuse –voir sensuel-, et aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait soudain une facette de sa vie découverte il y a peu.

« Comment tu …

- A croire que les prisons donnent à réfléchir, un endroit propice à la réflexion même. »

Thor sourit. C'est vrai, maintenant il était prince.

Prince, un bien grand mot, il n'en connaissait pas toute l'étendu, et elle l'effrayait un peu.

« Je crois qu'il te reste une petite chose à faire, Thor.

- Je sais. Et je le ferai. »

Une certitude, redoutable, mais certaine. Loki sentit sa réticence.

« Mais ?

- Tu m'accompagneras ?

- Sans problèmes.

- Et …peut-on rester là encore un peu avant ? »

Loki sourit. Il retrouvait le Thor un peu enfantin qu'il appréciait tant.

« Est-ce vraiment la peine de demander la permission ? »

Pas vraiment non. Et puis il pleuvait encore dehors, quoique plus pour longtemps.

* * *

_Dans cette scène, il n'y à pas de sang sur la lame du couteau, pourtant Flinn en est imbibé. Mais bon c'est pour les âmes sensible, et moi je voulais du sang, niark niark._

_On m'a demandé comment les parents de Raiponce la reconnaisse en la voyant, réponse au prochain chapitre, qui en passant sera le dernier. _

_WHAT !_


	20. Chapter 20

_I can hear the bell_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Les couloirs du palais étaient immensément longs, mais le soldat les remonta un à un sans faiblir, sa nouvelle était pourtant si lourde à porter, mais si incroyable qu'elle lui donnait des ailes. Il déboula sans ménagement dans la salle de lecture privée de la Royauté où il savait que la Reine et le Roi s'y trouvait, oubliant son code d'honneur qui lui interdisait d'entrer dans une salle sans frapper et s'annoncer à haute voix. La voix il ne l'avait plus, la patiente non plus, trop hébété par sa nouvelle.

Les deux représentant du trône le dévisagèrent quand il entra, surpris de cette entreprise. Mais ils ne s'en prirent pas à lui, ils n'était pas de ceux qui primaient la perfection chez leur domesticité ou qui chipotaient pour un pas de travers, ils en riaient gentiment le plus souvent, puis passaient à autre chose. Mais là ils ne rirent pas, sentant chez le soldat quelque chose de pressant et d'important qui méritait un tel manque d'égard à sa conduite.

A bout de souffle le soldat ne put que les regarder, espérant qu'ils liraient dans ses yeux ce que sont état ne lui permettait pas de dire et il hocha la tête, affirmant la seul raison valable pour son attitude.

La Reine se leva et regarda son mari. Ils s'étaient tous bien compris en silence et sortirent de la salle.

Le soldat les conduisit en leur expliquant l'essentiel de la situation jusqu'à la porte menant au même balcon où chaque année s'élevait la première des lanternes et les laissa faire le reste, il avait accompli sa mission pour sa part et s'en alla.

Le Roi et la Reine s'entre- regardèrent, inquiets, le cœur gros d'espoir emmagasiné et ouvrirent la porte, laissant entrer un soleil radieux, ce soleil d'après la pluie qui fait briller tout ce que l'eau a touché.

* * *

Thor appréhendait, perché sur le grand balcon du palais, Loki à ses côtés. Tout deux admiraient la vue, un grand spectacle continu.

Ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à entrer au palais, Sleipnir avait fait son boulot pour ça. Personne n'avait voulu s'interposer face à lui tant il été fier de ramener une crapule et le prince en un seul coup.

Bon personne ne savait que Thor était prince encore, sauf les gardes à qui ils avaient dut tout expliquer, ce qui avait prit pas mal de temps. Fury en était resté pantois avant d'envoyer un de ses gardes chercher les seigneuries. Ils s'excusa, laissa Mischief pour le moment et congratula Sleipnir qui semblait avoir poussé sur ses quatre fers depuis quelques jours.

Puis on les avait laissé tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent le Roi et la Reine. Leur histoire tenait debout et seul le Roi et la Reine pourrait la confirmer. Si il reconnaissaient Thor en tant que leur fils. Mais cela faisait si longtemps.

« Loki et si ils ne me reconnaissent pas.

- C'est vrai que tu ne loge plus dans un couffin.

- Loki.

- C'est une possibilité, et c'est pour le savoir qu'on est là, ne … »

Derrière eux la porte grinça les faisant sursauter et se retourner. De par cette porte sortie une élégante femme au regard inquiet et doux sous de grand yeux bleus.

Avec elle un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants, et ce même œil bleu. Tout deux portaient les armoiries du château, le soleil, sur de riches vêtements pourtant assez simples, et Thor ne savait pas quoi en penser.

C'est la Reine qui s'approcha en premier de lui, hésitante, ne sachant trop vers qui elle allait. Un parfait inconnu dont le visage lui était familier et Thor la regardait, lui suppliant de lui révéler qui il était vraiment si elle le savait.

Un seul et unique soleil éclair nos jour sur terre, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui.

Le regard d'une mère ne se trompe pas, elle n'avait eu qu'un enfant, un seul dans ce monde, comment l'oublier. Le temps l'avait déguisé et elle prit le visage de Thor en coupe, ce si grand garçon n'avait plus les traits de bébé d'il y a 18 ans, mais celui d'un jeune homme, semblable au Roi au jour où elle l'avait connu. Oui elle le connaissait, le reconnaissait, vibrante de larmes.

« Thor, tu nous a entendu. »

Il sourit, avec un rire étranglé et un peu naïf, le même rire de l'enfant qui voit sa mère pour la toute première fois. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir ramené enfin.

Le Roi ne tarda pas à se joint à l'étreinte, tenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains pour l'admirer. Oui ils se reconnaissaient, et se voyaient enfin réunis.

Et Loki regardait cette famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas mais qu'il était heureux d'avoir aidé à rassembler. _Sa première grande bonne action_ se dit-il, mais voilà, c'était tout, son rôle s'achèverait là.

A moins qu'il n'attrape cette main que la reine lui tendait, attraper une main peut vous changer radicalement un destin, la tendre également. Alors il la saisit et se retrouva prit lui aussi dans l'accolade. Bien qu'écrasante, elle était cependant très chaleureuse, et ça lui plaisait.

* * *

« Alors là le touriste, je tire mon chapeau. Où devrai-je dire, mon prince.

- Roger, mon ami ! »

Thor et Roger se serrèrent l'avant-bras heureux de se revoir, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu leur prochaine rencontre entre les murs du palais, dans un des corridors silencieux qui menaient au grand hall.

Cela faisait bien quatre jours que le Royaume était en fête depuis le retour de Thor, la joie était de mise et il avait envoyé un coursier inviter les gens de la taverne du canard boiteux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'étaient dit eu revoir à la taverne que Thor en revoyait le tenancier, il était parvenu à croiser tout les clients de l'établissement ces derniers jours, parmi la foule au village.

Roger le congratulait et remerciait de bon cœur.

« J'avoue que je n'y ai pas cru quand on m'a envoyé le messager. Il avait l'air de ne pas y croire lui même, surtout quand on l'a accroché au mur en soupçonnant un sale coup de la garde. Mais quand on a enfin compris le message qu'il bredouillait et lu la lettre qu'il nous tendait, là c'était autre chose ! Et encore plus quand il m'a offert une jolie petite somme de la part de la garde pour réparer ma taverne, avec un supplément pour l'agrandir. Que dire, merci !

- C'est tout à votre honneur, vous m'avez tous bien aidé.

- Et tu rend mieux la monnaie que Mischief. »

C'est possible, car Thor n'avait pas lésiné sur les présents pour ceux qui les avaient secouru alors que Loki et lui étaient dans le besoin.

Clint s'était donc vu proposé une place dans les cuisines royales ou il pourrait apprendre l'art de la boulangerie. Il n'avait pas refusé à ce qu'il paraît.

Natasha avait aussi accepté sa reconversion chez Fury dans la garde et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient, même si ils n'avaient de cesse de se chamailler.

Pour Banner, il lui avait ouvert la salle de lecture et de recherche, et il s'entendait fort bien avec la Reine qui ne se lassait pas d'apprendre de ses connaissances.

Quand à l'homme en armure, il s'était approprié le nom du caméléon après l'avoir entendu, rajoutant un suffixe ou un préfixe de temps en temps quand il était inspiré. Mais il était juste content de pouvoir retourner en ville sans se faire courser, il n'a jamais dit le contraire.

Le vrai Tony lui faisait la joie des enfants du Royaume qui découvraient cet animal étrange, et il se plaisait tout autant à les faire rire.

Les jumeaux ainsi que tout les occupants de la prison s'occupaient d'intérêts généraux, la plonge par exemple. C'était toujours mieux que la corde.

D'ailleurs Sleipnir s'occupait personnellement de la garde à présent, pendant que Fury montait une élite avec Natasha en tête de liste. Et étonnement la poêle à frire était devenu l'arme de choix pour le régiment. Et gare à celui qui l'oubliait, à moins qu'il n'ai une délicieuse pomme sous la manche.

Enfin les uniformes prévoyaient d'être redessinés, par Loki cette fois, pas par ce scribouillard qui lui avait massacré le visage à chaque tête d'affiche. Nan parce que ces uniformes était vraiment ridicule disait-il.

« D'ailleurs qu'as tu fait de ce trouble paix ?

- Il est affecté à mes quartiers. »

Roger mit un temps à réaliser et s'esclaffa.

- Mischief ! Ton valet ! Alors là, je crois vraiment que tu peux changer la face du monde.»

Ils rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Loki se racler la gorge à côté.

« Content de te voir Mischief.

- Moi de même Roger. Et ne t'en fait pas je règlerais mon ardoise tout de même.

- Si tu y tiens … Après tout tu as un travail maintenant.

- N'est-ce pas. »

Loki semblait très fier de lui, ce qui fit rire encore le tavernier qui s'excusa auprès d'eux.

« Bon et bien c'est que moi aussi j'ai du travail, je m'occupe de l'alimentation en fut de bière pour la fête. Tout un art, je suis très occupé.

- On dirai bien. Roger, Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous. »

Thor et lui se serrèrent de nouveau l'avant-bras puis Roger se retira non sans lancer à Mischief :

« Finalement il te plaît bel et bien le touriste. »

Loki lui aurait fait avaler son rire de Don Juan si il n'avait pas un peu craint son double tour de bras. Et puis il risquait d'abîmer ses vêtements, un ensemble tunique verte à armoiries brodée d'or sur pantalon de toile noir et botte en cuire. Et à moins d'une bonne raison on abîme pas ses vêtements, flambant neuf en plus.

«Ca te va très bien. »

Thor le regardait chaque jour avec un peu plus d'appuis, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Loki, mais ça pouvait être embarrassant. Et déjà que la remarque de Roger le gênait …

« Je suis habillé de cette manière depuis déjà quatre jours. Et tu me le dis chaque jour. Perdrais-tu la mémoire, mon prince ?

- Je ne me lasse pas de te dire que tu es superbe c'est tout.

- Comique de répétition ?

- Non, affirmation d'un certitude. »

Loki ne put répliquer, subissant un geste passionné qui revenait de plus en plus couramment, quand ils étaient seuls.

Pour le coup, Loki acceptait bien qu'on lui défroisse un peu ses vêtements.

Et Thor apprenait si vite et embrassait de mieux en mieux sans que Loki ai à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. Au début déjà il embrassait comme un dieu, alors maintenant …

Chaque jour ses doigts gagnaient du terrain sur Loki, juste un peu, mais ça faisait toute la différence, lui tirant des petits gémissement qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs.

Mais ils sentaient tout les deux l'heure où cette seule caresse ne serait plus nécessaire à rassasier leur avide besoin de l'autre, où la distance qu'il restait à parcourir ne serait plus qu'un pas à faire en avant, qu'un nom aimé a susurrer, qu'un plaisir brûlant à partager. Ils goûtaient chacun à la tentation sans vraiment vouloir faire ce premier pas.

Inutile de se presser, ils avaient le temps à présent, jusqu'à la fin. Un temps limité certes, mais ils sauraient quoi en faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, encore collé l'un à l'autre, Loki sentait les mains de Thor partout à la fois, mais elles étaient revenus dans son dos, sagement, après s'être baladé une peu partout. Loki ne se souvenait plus où exactement.

Thor était toujours avide de découverte de nouveaux espaces, et les hanches de Loki était un endroits très paisible, tout comme son cou, son torse, son bassin …

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une situation décente pour un prince, sourit Loki.

- Oui, enfin on peut garder ça pour nous pour l'instant, laissons le temps polir la pierre avant de mettre le pied dessus.

- Si on pouvait ne jamais y mettre le pied.

- C'est une possibilité. »

Thor passa une main dans le nuque de Loki, se frottant le nez au sien. C'est vrai que peu de gens risquaient d'approuver leur relation, alors ils garderaient toujours rien que pour eux deux la totale liberté en ce qui concernait le temps qui leur était impartit.

« Tu va faire un merveilleux Prince, un merveilleux Roi. Tu l'es déjà. »

C'est dernier jour l'avait prouvé, le peuple l'admirait, les enfants l'adorait et Thor se délectait d'en apprendre plus sur comment rendre tout ce petit monde heureux dans un Royaume prospère. D'ailleurs le Roi ne se dérobait pas en matière de professeur et semblait avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse d'antan.

Alors Thor sourit à ce compliment.

« Merci. Veux-tu bien rester toujours au côté de ce Roi ?

- Autant de temps qu'il voudra de moi. »

Ils se murmuraient à l'oreille leur promesse, rien qu'à eux.

« Alors j'espère que tu aime ce château, car ne compte pas en partir de sitôt. Ne compte pas en partir du tout. »

Combien de temps Loki avait-il espéré qu'on le retienne quelque part, qu'on le supplie de rester, qu'il ai un endroit où rentrer avec quelqu'un qui l'y attende. Un famille, une maison, de l'amour.

« J'aime ce château, mais plus que tout je t'aime toi. Mon Prince. Mon Roi.»

Thor ne verserait pas de larme, parce que c'est mot là il ne voulait surtout pas les voir s'effacer.

« Voilà ce qu'est l'amour ? Je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup ce sentiment. Et je t'aime, Loki. »

Leur regard devenait électrique, fusionnel, prêt à plonger l'un dans l'autre pour s'y perdre à l'infini. Mais une trompette sonna au loin, annonçant le début du banquet et du bal rituels à toute les soirée. La famille Royale se devait d'y être.

« C'est l'heure, Thor.

- Oui, je sens que ça ne sera pas aussi paisible que ma vie d'avant.

- Et cela t'effraie.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est excitant. »

Ils ricanèrent de paire, en s'avançant dans le corridor, Loki passant une main sur ses habits froissés.

« Encore une nuit passé à faire danser ces dames. Heureusement que tu sache déjà danser.

- Mmmh …je danserais moins cette nuit je pense.

- Un soupçon de fatigue ?

- Non, de curiosité. »

Loki le regarda sceptique et Thor lui sourit, une lumière dans l'œil.

« Ce sera toi ma cavalière ce soir. »

Un peu plus et Loki s'étranglait, regardant Thor s'en aller en trottinant et chantonnant.

« Attends, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. Thor, reviens ici tout de suite. Thor ! »

Ils se coururent après comme deux enfants jusque dans les rues du palais où la fête battait son plein, où la vie sentait bon, où la lumière dansait avec les ombres.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà c'était mon dernier chapitre, je m'arrête à 19 pour pas faire 20. Et non, pas de lemon, je tenais à garder la part de contes de cette histoire, mais j'ai gardé ma petite scène de câlins. Et puis je sais pas encore assez bien écrire._

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi pour cette première fiction. Merci à Osekkai qui m'a soufflé l'idée, ou plutôt qui m'a lancé un défi._

_Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la prochaine, même si je suis pas encore sûr de l'histoire._

_Voilà, à la prochaine donc, merci à tous et toutes !_

_Oudelaliiiiiiiiiiii_


End file.
